Fire and blood
by mischievous.flame15
Summary: Leyana lives a simple life. But when she discovers her close friend is a dragon rider, she is forced to flee her home of Carvahall and accompany Eragon on his Quest to avenge his uncles murder. Little did she know how far that quest would take her and she would one day find herself amidst the epic struggle for power between the Varden and the Empire. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So I am a Fanfiction Virgin. This is my first EVER attempt at writing so please forgive me if i make a mistake here or there. This story has been banging aroung my brain for a very long time. I love the inheritence cycle! I got Eragon for a christmas present when i was nine and have been in love with the series ever since. Please no Flames but any help would be welcome. :) Disclaimer: I do not own any places, or Characters besides my OC's, the rest belongs to Christopher Paolini.

* * *

The morning sun crept over the valley. Slowly spreading across the sky turning the clouds a soft pink-and-peachy colour. The air was chilly from the cold night and echoed the crow of a rooster across the village.

But Leyana had been awake for some time. She had to feed the hens in the small ramshackle coop and collect whatever eggs there were. By the coop there stood a shed with two stalls containing one cow for milking and a dappled grey horse named Mika. Leyana had finished feeding the animals and had climbed up onto the shingled roof of the house. She sat there watching the sunrise. From her perch she could see half the village as well, the roofs were painted in the dawn's soft light but the streets were still submerged in shadow. She sat with her knees pulled to her chest, her dark brown hair bound in a messy ponytail.

Leyana was 15. She had chestnut coloured eyes. A button nose rested above thin pink lips that curved into a cheeky smile all too often. She lived in the small northern village of Carvahall with her older brother Fabian and her widowed mother. She'd grown up there and had never left Palancer valley before in her life.

Her few minutes of peace were ended abruptly by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Leyana get the hell down off that roof, now!"

She easily swung her legs over the edge and pushed off, it wasn't a high fall but still when she landed her ankles twanged with pain at the ground-shock. She grunted but it passed almost as swiftly as it came. Straightening up she walked to the backdoor where her mother stood.

"Good morning to you too" Leyana said cheerfully.

"Have you fed the hens?" Her mother asked. Leyana nodded

"And the eggs are on the dining room table in the basket" Leyana informed her before she could ask.

Her mother was short and plump with greying dark hair that fell to her ears in tight curls. Her eyes were small and so dark they were almost black. Her face was old but kind and her voice gentle. Well at least when she was happy anyway. She had a short temper and would fly off the handle at nearly anything. But then she'd soon forget and act as if nothing had happened. Leyana couldn't remember a time when her mother was not like that. She suspected it was because of her father's death that turned her sour. Leyana's father had died 10 years ago, kicked in the head by the very horse that lived in their stable. In her grief her mother had wanted it killed but Fabian her older brother had insisted that they needed it to rent out so they would have money to survive. Leyana never really had any relationship with her father and she could barely even remember what he looked like so she didn't morn his passing. Besides growing up without both parents wasn't uncommon these days, her friend Katrina's mother died some years ago leaving her with her less than friendly father Sloan, the butcher. Leyana disliked the man, he said she was a bad influence on Katrina just because she refused to wear dresses and spoke her mind.

Inside Leyana got to work helping to prepare breakfast by setting a pot of water on the stove to boil, then adding the eggs. Then she lit the fire while her mother brewed a pot of coffee. She had taken off her muddy boots and sat on the hardwood floor warming her feet in front of the fire. A while later Fabian emerged from his room tired eyed. He was tall, stocky of build and had a handsome face. His hair was pulled back into a short tight ponytail and prickly stubble coated his strong jaw. Fabian was 5 years older than herself, ever since their father's death he took up the mantle of the man of the house. He worked as a farm hand, working in the fields, helping farmers collect the last of their harvests before winter set in. The pay was not great but it was enough to get by. He took a chair and sat with a yawn. Leyana starred into the fire, there was something about fire that fascinated her. She could stare into the twisting flames for hours, mesmerised.

They ate the eggs with bread, washed down with a scolding hot mug of coffee, that always scolded Leyana's tongue but warmed her from within. She engaged in the small conversations that occupied the meal, mostly it was talk about traders, when they'd arrive or what news they had of the outside world. Carvahall was small and isolated and news rarely reached their ears except when the traders travel north through Palancer valley.

The day passed uneventfully, like near every other day. Leyana found herself bored more often then most. She'd visit her friend Katrina, a pretty girl of 16 with long coppery hair. She spent her time keeping the house while her father Sloan worked at the butchery. She often attempted to show Leyana how to do needle work which resulted in bloody finger tips and a tangled mess of thread. So Leyana would just sit and talk with her, gossiping about this and that. But it always managed to come back to her secret relationship with Roran. Well it wasn't much of a secret but her father was oblivious and they meant to keep it that way. Leyana had grown up with Roran and his family, his father Garrow was good friends with her father before he died, so their families were close and Katrina would often ask Leyana to pass on messages for her. Garrow lived on a farm far from the village though, the furthest in the valley and making trips out there was sometimes unsafe especially for a young girl her mother would say. Garrow was widowed as well his wife Marian had died some years back. He also cared for his nephew Eragon, whose mother had returned to Carvahall, given birth and begged her brother and his wife to raise him. She then left never to be seen again. Eragon was another of Leyana's closest friends he was of the same age as her, though she was older by a few months. Eragon was just like a cousin, but she didn't see him as much as she would like because of how far away he lived.

That evening before supper Leyana sat in a chair by a window, the fire blazed in the hearth and her mother sat knitting, her thin fingers darting at lightning speed after years of practise. Leyana gazed out through the foggy glass into the night. The street was spotted with pools of light from house windows and porch lights. She could feel the cold seeping through the glass. The nights were growing colder and Leyana hoped that it would snow soon.

She was tapping her fingers on the sill when she saw two figures walking briskly down the road. She strained her eyes and made out the tall shape of Horst the black smith and the coppery gleam of Katrina's hair in the lamp light.

Curious, she stood and went to the door; opening it she peeked out and saw Katrina and Horst enter the butchers. _I wonder what's going on over there._ So she closed the door and donned her coat.

"Where are you going?" Her mother said as she opened the front door again.

"Oh, I just remembered that I left something at Katrina's " she lied

"Well cant you get it tomorrow? It's nearly time for supper, you'll only be bothering her" her mother said

"Don't worry, she won't mind and I'll be back in a few minutes" before her mother could protest anymore Leyana slipped out the door into the night, knowing that she wouldn't be followed. The air was chilly and refreshing on her face. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she made her way down the road toward the butchers shop.

She was nearing the building when Katrina burst out looking rather upset. Leyana speed up pace to meet her. "Katrina" She said

The red haired girl turned to her in surprise

"Oh Leyana, what are you doing outside at this time? Shouldn't you be supping?"

" I was going to ask you the very same question" she replied "what's going on in there?" She nodded toward the thick beamed building of the butchers.

"Eragon returned from the spine with a strange stone and tried to trade with father. But you know how much he hates the spine" Leyana new the tale, Katrina's mother was lost over Igualda falls when Katrina was still a babe. Sloan's hatred for the untamed mountain range was shared by many. Those who ventured into its depths seemed to befall misfortune. Stories were told of how king Galbatorix lost nearly half his army marching into its ancient forests."When he started getting angry because Eragon wouldn't leave I ran to get Horst. I was afraid a fight may break out" Katrina said hugging herself to ward off the cold night air.

"stone? Are they still in their?" Leyana asked

Katrina nodded.

"You should ask Eragon, he'll tell you everything. I'm going home to sup, you should too. Its very cold" Katrina shivered and bid her goodbye. Turned and left, leaving Leyana alone in the street. Sighing she went and leaned against the wall near the door of the butchers shop. It was several minutes before the doors opened revealing Horst, his arms piled high with wrapped meat followed by the smaller form of her good friend Eragon.

"Thank you, Horst. Uncle Garrow will be pleased" Eragon said

The tall blacksmith laughed quietly." Don't thank me. I've wanted to do that for a long time. Sloan's a vicious trouble maker; it does him good to be humbled. Katrina heard what was happening and ran to fetch me. Good thing i came- the two of you were nearly at blows" _that would be interesting to watch. "_Unfortunately, I doubt he'll serve you or any of your family next time you go in there, even if you do have coins".

They hadn't noticed Leyana leaning against the wall yet.

"Why did he explode like that? We've never been friendly, but he's always taken our money. And I've never seen him treat Katrina that way"

Leyana glimpsed something blue in Eragon's hand as he opened the top of his pack.

"Ask your uncle. He knows more about it than I do" Horst said

Finally Leyana made her presence known by stepping forward "Good evening gentlemen" she said with a cheerful smirk.

"Leyana" Eragon said surprised

"Good evening Leyana, what brings you out so late?" Horst said warmly

"You. Actually. I was curious as to what was going on in the butcher shop" she said smiling at them.

"Here this is rightfully yours" Eragon said hand out a large blue stone to Horst.

"Wow" Leyana said stepping closer to have a better look. "Can I hold it?" She asked looking first at Eragon then Horst. Eragon handed it to her. Her hands darted out of her pockets and grasped it firmly; afraid if she might drop it and it would shatter. The first thing she noticed was how silk smooth it was on her fingers. It was oval and around a foot long but weighed less than it should. Its flawless surface was dark blue and when Leyana leaned closer she noticed that it was spider webbed with thin white veins. She'd never seen anything like it in her life.

Occupied by the beauty awe of the stone, she didn't notice the words between Horst and Eragon.

_Where would he find such a thing? How? Could he have stolen it? _

Looking away from the stone, she offered it toward Horst who was supposedly was its new owner. When he shook his head and nodded toward Eragon, she gave it to him.

"Again, thank you! I look forward to working with you" Eragon said to Horst once he put the stone in his pack and slung it over his shoulder. Horst smiled "Well its late oh one more thing, will you sup with us Eragon?"

"I'm sorry, but I cant. Garrow is expecting me"

"Very well. Good night Eragon, Leyana" he nodded to them both then left.

Leyana turned to Eragon. "So where'd you get it?"

"Well" he said starting down the road. Leyana followed.

"I was tracking a doe through the forest, and i just sort of stumbled upon it- the stone not the doe, she got away unfortunately" Eragon was about an inch shorter than her with intense brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. _Liar, if you're going to lie to me you should at least try. _

"You don't just stumble upon something like that Eragon" she said

"Now tell me the truth or I'll just have to beat it out of you" she laughed and playfully punched his arm.

It was then that she noticed how uneasy he seemed.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned. "Did you steal it? Is that why your acting all queer?"

"No I didn't steal it!" Eragon said.

"Then what?" She was starting to get annoyed with him. She hated secrets bring kept from her.

He sighed then said "Okay but you can't tell anyone" his voice had dropped to a whisper. "I was tracking a doe as i said before and just as I loosed an arrow there was an explosion and suddenly the stone was there. In the centre of the glen, the ground was scorched and smoking."

"Magic?" Leyana asked nervously

"That's what I was thinking" Eragon said.

She understood now why he was so reluctant to say where the stone came from. Magic was dangerous and people in these parts didn't take kindly to it and those who affiliated with it.

They talked until they reached the end of the village. The moon peaked out of behind the mountains and bathed the road ahead in pale light. Leyana and Eragon stopped and turned to each other.

"I guess I'll see you when the traders arrive, and we can see how much the stone stones worth" Leyana said

"Yes" he said with a smile then "Oh I almost forgot, Roran wanted me to give a message to Katrina, could you pass it on to her?"

"Sure" Leyana said

"He wants her to know that he'll come into town as soon as the merchants arrive and that he will see her then"

"That all?"

"No" he said slightly embarrassed." He also wants her to know that she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and that he thinks of nothing else".

Leyana grinned then both of them laughed. This was one of many messages passed between them. Leyana was often used as a messenger for Katrina just as Eragon was for his cousin. It was a safe way of communication because of Katrina's father Sloan, who would never approve of Roran and Katrina's relationship.

When their laughter ceased they said goodbye and parted ways, Eragon disappeared off into the night on the long trek to his farm. Leyana turned and weaved her way back to her house for supper. As she reached the front door she glanced down the street and noticed the old storyteller, Brom, sitting on his porch smoking a pipe, watching her. His beard had a silvery gleam in the moon light. She paused and starred at him then opened the door.

The next day she visited Katrina and passed on Rorans message.

"Oh he's so sweet" Katrina said "And handsome, don't you think?"

"Uh sure I guess" Leyana said with a shrug.

Katrina giggled. "What about Eragon? I know how close you two are"

"I told you before; we are good friends, nothing else. I don't know why you persist on asking about something that does not exist." Leyana had thought about it though. She'd become increasingly aware of Eragon over the past few years but never considered actually pursuing a relationship. She was happy with friendship and didn't want to jeopardise it. And apparently so was Eragon so she had no reason to discuss such topics.

Nine days passed before the snows of winter arrived. An icy blizzard blew out of the mountains and settled on the valley. The snow fell in heavy sheets, blanketing the landscape in white. People stayed indoors only leaving to get fire wood or if they had urgent business. Leyana spent her time either reading by the fire while the wind whipped snow viciously about outside. Being cooped inside the house for days on end was not how Leyana preferred to spend her time but she had no choice. The stone was never far from mind either._ Magic._ She'd heard of magic users and their deeds but never thought she see anything even mildly related to magic, so the stones supposed magical appearance fascinated her.

It was days before the storm finally broke, revealing a new world of white.

Leyana stood on the front porch one morning, her breath steaming in the frosty dawn air. She watched villagers shovelling and dislodging snow from windows and porches. The sun was warm and made the icicles hanging from the eaves sparkle like diamonds. Winter truly was her favourite season. She loved the snow and the cold and the festivities when the traders came through Carvahall on their way north.

But as the days crept by the village grew more anxious and they feared that the traders may not make it this year. Leyana kept her hopes up though; she'd been saving her coin for months. She'd wanted to buy something nice. Perhaps a dagger, she'd wanted one for ages and begged her mother to let her have one but she'd forbid it.

"I'll put up with you wearing those clothes but I won't have you prancing around with knives like some thug" her mother had said. "What use would one be to you anyway?"

Never the less Leyana wanted a dagger. She could keep it hidden from her mother easily enough. She was good at keeping things she didn't want revealed from people.

Leyana was woken one morning by a baying mule. Going to the window she saw that the whole village was a bustle of activity. _The merchants. _She concluded with a smile.

She dressed in a pair of pale brown breeches, her cleanest white blouse, tucked beneath her belt and the sleeves rolled to the elbow. Using the small seeing glass that she'd taking from her mother's room, she inspected herself. Her hair was a messy tangle of lazy curls that fell just below her shoulders. She had a well formed bust that was usually concealed beneath her large oil skin coat, as was the rest of her womanly figure. It took a while to raked her hair out with a her stiff bristled brush and put it into a side braid. When she had finally dressed and pleased with her appearance she went to breakfast.

When she entered the dining room she found it empty but food had been left out for her so she sat and helped herself the half loaf of bread and poured herself a mug coffee.

Outside she found her mother chatting with Elain, Horst wife.

Leyana walked out to where the traders had set up camp in a field on the outskirts of town.

She leaned against a wall and watched the progress. _It'll probably take some time to set up, I better run back and get my coins. If I want a good look I should get in early. _

With that thought she went home and collected the small pouch of coins from inside a boot under her bed.

But by then the booths were all ready swarmed with customers.

She wondered about the village until she came upon a booth that took her fancy. There was and elaborate display of throwing knives, daggers and other small weapons. Walking over, she eyed the merchandise with a buyer's eye. The man behind the booth noticed her and greeted her.

"Good morning and how might I serve such a lovely young lady like yourself?" He asked kindly, flashing a broad, sly smile.

"Good morning" she said, countering with a smile of her own.

The merchant was tall and thin. With a pointy black beard and his greasy smile made her uneasy. He seemed the sort to take advantage of her inexperience with trading. But she determined not to be swindled.

"Anything take my ladies fancy?" He said.

"You have quite a collection" she commented

"Thank you milady, but what would such a beautiful flower like you want with these nasty little instruments? I have a pair of lovely Amber earrings that would look exquisite on you my dear"

She smiled " I'm afraid I have no interest in jewellery and nor are my ears pierced"

That did not deter him though. "Why it just so happens I do piercings as well, and at an affordable price"

_Persistent aren't we? "_I'd much rather see your daggers, I find myself in need of one. A present for my dear brother" she said. At that the trader nodded and went on to show her each dagger her had. There was one with a bejewelled hilt, which she suspected to be fake. One with a curved blade that looked extremely sharp but it looked too thin. In the end she settled for a plain one. The steel blade was near as long as her forearm and had a few spots of rust, but it was stout and would be sufficed. She parted with a few coins of the meagre supply she had and managed to get the trader to throw in a sheath for free by saying. "I'd be most grateful if i could have a sheath. So as not to hurt myself "and she battered her eye lashes.

"That'll cost you extra" he said.

"But you're going to give it to me for free because I'm so charming right?"

The trader had laughed at that and gladly parted with the sheath.

She walked away with a smirk. She strapped the dagger to her hip, concealing it beneath her coat. _Well being a girl does have its advantages._

It wasn't until noon that she saw Eragon. She caught a glimpse of him through the crowded street and ran over, taking no heed of those she shoved and bumped.

"Eragon" she shouted cheerfully. He was by a booth browsing like the many others. He smiled when he saw her and they walked together.

He told her what the merchant Merlock had said about the stone.

"That's unfortunate" she said "What are you going to do now? Are you going to keep it or try finding another buyer?"

"I'm not sure, uncles gone to find out more information. But right now I'm just having a look around, I even have a few coins"

They wondered around town for hours, browsing, and engaging in polite conversation. But they noticed how weary the traders were. Their caravans had been plagued by misfortune on their travels and it was obvious.

Later in the afternoon Leyana and Eragon bought some sweets and a small cherry pie each. They sat on a porch licking the sticky syrup from their fingers. Leyana burnt her tongue on the piping hot cherry pie but that didn't stop her from wolfing it down in only a few minutes. They were chatting when Leyana spotted Sloan.

"Look" she said tapping his shoulder and pointed toward the Butcher. "Let's go, I don't want him to see me" Eragon said and they ducked around the corner towards Morns tavern. "Wait!" Leyana said stopping in her tracks.

"What?" Eragon asked.

Leyana grinned mischievously and turned around. Peeking back around the corner of the house she spotted Sloan again.

"What are you doing?" Eragon asked coming to stand beside her.

Kneeling down she scooped up some snow and moulded it into a sphere.

When Eragon realised what she was going to do he pulled her back.

"No! Are you crazy? Sloan would skin us alive. I don't want to give him anymore reason for him to hate me"

"Sloan will always hate you. Besides Even if I do hit him, he'll never know who threw it. The streets are packed. And he deserves it. If he wasn't such a cynical asshole all the time he wouldn't have things like this happen to him."

Eragon looked helpless as she peered back around the corner. Narrowing her eyes she drew back her arm. The projectile flew though the air and landed in an explosion right on the back of the butcher's neck. The two teens sprinted for the sanctuary of the tavern, laughing while Sloan's shouts and curses echoed behind them.

Bursting through the doors Leyana leaned over laughing and gasping for breath.

"you really shouldn't have done that" Eragon said when their laughter finally subsided.

The air inside the tavern was stuffy with candle smoke, which made it harder for Leyana to catch her breath.

The bar was empty, save for the barkeep, Morn. Walking over Leyana propped herself up onto a stool and cleared her throat. "Barkeep" she announced. "Two glasses of your finest wine." She flipped a coin onto the counter.

Morn chuckled and looked up from the mug he was cleaning.

"Good evening Leyana. Eragon! Good to see to see you. Where's your uncle?"

"Buying" Eragon said with a shrug. "He's going to be a while."

"And Roran is he here?" Morn asked

"Yes, no sick animals to keep him back this year"

"Good, good"

"Gentlemen?" Leyana said snapping her fingers.

"I believe I asked for some wine"

"Now, you know I can't serve you Leyana. Your mother would have my head mounted above your door just as I have my urgal horns"

"What my mother doesn't know won't hurt her" she said, sliding another coin onto the counter.

"As tempting an offer as that is, I'm afraid the answer is still no"

"Fine" she said swiping the coins back into her pocket." You sir, just lost a customer"

People were crowed at tables in the corner, listening to two traders.

"Who are they?" Eragon asked motioning towards the traders. Leyana swivelled on the stool for a better look at them.

"Grain buyers." Morn said. "They bought everyone's seed at ridiculously low prices and now they're telling wild stories, expecting us to believe them"

"What kind of stories?" Leyana asked.

"They say the Varden have formed a pact with the Urgals and are massing an army to attack us. _Supposedly, _it's only through the grace of our king that we've been protected for so long- as if Galbatorix would care if we burned to the ground... Go listen to them. I have enough on my hands without explaining their lies."

The first trader was probably the fattest man she'd seen in her life. His chair creaked loudly at his every movement. His hairless face and pouting lips reminded her of a disgusting over sized baby. The second man was the complete opposite. His face was withered with hard lumps of fat. But the rest of his body was unnaturally thin. The fat man moved in his chair saying. "No, no you don't understand. It is only through the king's unceasing efforts on your behalf that you are able to argue with us in safety. If he, in all his wisdom, were to withdraw that support, woe unto you!"

Someone shouted, "Right, why don't you tell us the riders have returned and you've each killed a hundred elves. Do you think we're children to believe in your tales? We can take care of ourselves." The group laughed.

The fat trader was about to reply when his skinny companion intervened with a wave of his hand. "You misunderstand. We know the empire cannot care for each of us personally, as you may want, but it can keep Urgals and other abominations from overrunning this" her pause to find the right word "place."

He continued." You're angry at the empire for treating people unfairly; a legitimate concern, but a government cannot please everyone. There will inevitably be arguments and conflicts. However, the majority of us have nothing to complain about. Every country has some small group of malcontents who aren't satisfied with the balance of power."

"Yeah," called a woman. "If you're willing to call the Varden small!"

The fat trader sighed. "We already explained the Varden have no interest in helping you. That's only a falsehood perpetuated by the traitors in an attempt to disrupt the Empire and convince us the real threat is inside- not outside-our borders. All they want to do is overthrow the king and take possession of our land. They have spies everywhere as they prepare to invade. You never know who might be working for them."

Eragon stepped forward. "How do you know this? I can say the clouds are green, but that doesn't mean it's true. Prove you aren't lying." The traders glared at him. "Aren't your children taught respect? Or do you let boys challenge men whenever they want to?"

Leyana stood beside Eragon. "Answer the question."She said.

"Since when did they let little girls into taverns? Why don't you children run along. You have no business in the conversations of men!"

Leyana was about to rebut when a man said. "Just answer the question."

The fat man simply said "It's only common sense." That riled the villagers up and the dispute resumed. Eragon and Leyana walked back to the bar discontentedly.

Morn the tavern keeper leaned over the bar. "Incredible isn't it? They're worse than the vultures circling a dying animal. There's going to be trouble if they stay much longer."

"For us or them?" Leyana asked

"Them." Morn said. Angry voices filled the tavern and Leyana and Eragon thought it best to leave when the argument threatened to become violent. Outside the air was crisp and refreshing after the stuffy tavern. It was early evening and the bleak sun was shrinking rapidly.

"Those traders are idiots. I hope they start a fight and get a good beating" Leyana said as they walked down the street.

"I've never meet anyone who actually favoured the empire. How can they defend it? They've never helped anyone." Eragon said kicking a stone with his boot.

Leyana grunted in agreement. As they walked they noticed Roran and Katrina standing in an alley.

They spoke quietly, and then Katrina leaned up onto her tiptoes and kissed him before darting off.

Leyana crinkled her nose and made a sound of discussed. Eragon trotted over to Roran, Leyana followed solemnly.

"Having a good time" Eragon teased his cousin who only grunted and paced away.

"Have you heard the trader's news?" asked Eragon. Leyana stomached protested with a feral growl. _I so hungry, all I've eaten nothing but sweets today. _

_"_Eragon" she said. He turned to look at her. "I'm going to go to supper, I'll see you tonight."

He nodded and she marched off ahead of them. As she was walking she heard Roran make a jest about Eragon fancying her, but he would tease him just as Eragon did him, so Leyana didn't mind.

Dinner was warm and filling. They had a few guests at their table but they had business her Brother so she ate silently, giddy with for tonight's entertainment. After the meal Leyana walked with her family out to the field where the traders were camped.

A large clearing was rimmed by candles atop polls, there the villages gathered. When Leyana spotted Eragon she zipped across the clearing.

"Mined if I sit?" She asked.

"Sure." Eragon said, shuffling aside so she could sit between him and Roran.

A few minutes later the troubadours came danced out of their tents in tasselled clothing, followed by older minstrels. The first plays were hilarious. Full of jokes and pratfalls that had Leyana in stitches.

Right then in that moment she could not imagine herself anywhere else. Smiling and laughing surrounded by family and friends she'd known her life. Everyone seemed to forget their hardships and woes and came together to enjoy this small celebration of sorts.

Leyana smiled to herself happily.

As the night grew on and the candles were sputtering, everyone drew close into a tight circle.

Leyana had the privilege of sitting right in front on the log between Roran and Eragon.

The old storyteller Brom stepped forward and the crown hushed. His beard glinted silver and good specks in the fire light. A long black cape cloaked over his bent shoulders, obscuring his body. He spread his claw like hands and recited:

"The sands of time cannot be stopped. Years pass whether we will them or not...but we cant remember. What has been lost may yet live on in memories. That which you will hear is imperfect and fragmented, yet treasure it, for without you it does not exist. I give you now a memory that has been forgotten, hidden in the dreamy haze that lies behind us." His words had drawn her in and she listened intently. He inspected the faces of the crowd but his eyes lingered on Eragon last of all. Leyana glanced sideways but Eragon seemed just as fascinated with the storyteller's words.

Then the story teller told a tale that Leyana would never forget. He spoke of the legendary Dragon Riders and the age in when the land of Alegaesia flourished. When elves were allies, dwarves friends. The golden age when wealth flowed into the cities.

"But weep...for it could not last." Brom looked down silently. His voice full of sadness.

He then told the tale of how king Galbatorix rose through the rider's ranks and betrayed them after the death of his dragon. How he and 13 foresworn overthrew the riders.

"Only Vrael, leader of the Riders, could resist Galbatorix and the foresworn. Ancient and wise, he struggled to save what he could and keep the remaining dragons from falling to his enemies. In the last battle, before the gates of Doru Areaba, Vrael defeated Galbatorix, but hesitated with the final blow. Galbatorix seized the moment and smote him in the side. Grievously wounded, Vrael fled to Utgard mountain, where he hoped to gather strenghth. But it was nit to be, for Galbatorix found him. As they fought, Galbatorix kicked Vrael in the fork of his legs. With that underhanded blow, he gained dominance over Vrael and removed his head with a blazing sword.

"Then As power rushed through his veins, Galbatorix anointed himself king over all Alagaesia.

"And from that day, he has ruled us." Brom completed, then shuffled off the troubadours.

Leyana sat for a moment, taking in the storyteller's words.

People began to murmur quietly as they left. Leyana was snapped out of her thoughts when Eragon's uncle Garrow said to them "consider yourselves fortunate. I have heard this tale only twice in my life. If the Empire knew that Brom had recited it, he would not live to see a new month."

Leyana bid Eragon goodbye as they departed and joined back up with her mother who was talking with some woman. That night Leyana mind buzzed with thoughts of the day, she found sleep near impossible but eventually it took her, as it always did. Her dreams were of dragons and mad kings, fair elves and the strange blue stone Eragon found in the spine.

* * *

Okey i know some of it was straight from the book but i just wanted this chapter to be the starting point. Anyway how was it? Please review! but no Flames please


	2. Chapter 2

**galeandkatniss**: Thank you so much! Im really happy you like her! **Restrained freedom: **I see what your saying, And i am planning for Leyana to change a few things later on but right now im just building up her story so i can do the major twists later on. Any way thank you soo much, its amazing how a few nice words from 'internet people'' can really make your day.

**Flames of Nocturne**: Thank you so much, And rest assured I have no intention of making Leyana a rider, I've seen so many Fanfics like that and it just seems silly adding another rider but Leyana will be badass with out a dragon! Right now though i want to build her character. Im planning to follow her through all the books and i have some interesting ideas for her and other characters :)

* * *

"Ouch! Damn it!" Leyana hissed as the thin needle pierce her finger again.

Katrina's sweet laughter filled the air. Leyana couldn't help but laugh at herself as well, that was the fourth time she'd pricked her finger.

"You really are terrible at needle work." Katrina said.

"You don't say." Leyana said throwing the stained blouse on her lap onto the floor. She'd needed to mend a hole in the shoulder but all she'd accomplished was a few wonky stitches and stained it more with little smears of blood. When she first found the hole naturally she went to her mother, but the short plump woman said. "You're going to be a woman grown in a few months; you have to learn to mend your own clothes. I won't be around forever." Leyana had objected, saying how bad she was at sewing but her mother was stern.

So she decided to come to Katrina when doing her needle work, knowing Katrina wouldn't chew her ear off every time she made a mistake. She'd even offered to mend it for her but Leyana refused. It seemed rude to have her friend mend her clothes just because of her incompetence.

It had been well over a month since the Traders had left Carvahall, continuing north to Ceunon.

She had only seen Eragon once, talking to the old story teller Brom. But she thought it best not to bother him. She'd spotted Roran few times but he was always alone. Leyana sighed tiredly.

"Are you alright?" Katrina asked.

"I'm fine, why you ask?" Leyana said

"You just seem unhappy"

Leyana took a moment to answer. "It's just... Have you ever wanted more?"

"More?" Katrina questioned

"You know more to life I mean."

"I like my life here. I have friends and family and someday I shall marry Roran and then i will start my own family. What more would I want?" Katrina said.

"What more? There's more to life than just marrying and making babies Katrina" Leyana said.

"But that is what we do. We are made to bare children; from the moment we flower we are ready to be mothers. To care for our children and love our husbands."

Leyana stood up angrily. "No. I refuse to accept that my only purpose is to bare children. You may want that life but I don't, I plan to make something of myself." And with that she strode out of the room.

The midday sun was bright and glared off the snowfall from the previous night. But the air was fresh and helped to clear her mind. She began walking down the road. Before long she wondered where she was going and looked up. She was about a hundred passed the edge of Carvahall. She needed company she could stand and so she turned her back to the village and plodded on forward. Eragon's farm quite far but she didn't care. The dagger she'd bought when the traders were in Carvahall, was belted to her hip and hidden by her coat. Something about having steel at her hip gave her confidence even though she'd never used it. It took her over an hour to reach her destination as she hadn't made the journey in snow and the landscape seemed different. But she spotted the large elms that hid the small path leading off the road and down to the farm. Stepping onto the enclosed porch of the shingle roofed house, she raise her hand and wrapped her knuckles on the door thrice. It was a moment before she heard footsteps and a small shutter slid back for a second, the door opened.

"Hello." Leyana said happily.

It was Garrow who answered." Leyana?, what brings you all this way?" He asked surprised. "Is Eragon in?" She asked.

He frowned then said. "I'm sorry but no, he's out walking in the woods. He's been doing that quite a lot lately. Did you want to tell him something important?"

"I wouldn't have come all this way for no reason, now would I?"though that's what she had done.

He nodded . "Very well I could pass it on to him or you could wait for him to come back, we have tea?" Leyana stuck her tongue into her check thoughtfully.

"Where about did you see him go? What direction?"

He pointed. "Last I saw him he was walking out towards them birches, I hope you don't plan follow him. I don't want to be responsible for you getting lost out in 'em woods."

_Why does everyone think I'm so useless? _"Oh I'll be on my way then, tell him I visited." She smiled sadly. Garrow nodded. "I'll do that, goodbye Leyana"

"Goodbye" _hell to that, he can't be that far. _She knew Garrow would be watching her, making sure she didn't follow Eragon into the woods. So she walked to the main road before looping around and entering the woods at the birch trees. She wove between the trees then called: "Eragon?" She looked back and through the trees she saw the white fields. She called again walking deeper into the wood. She walked for ten minutes calling out. But when she came upon a four claw mark in the trunk of a tree she drew her dagger. _This probably wasn't the best idea. _She thought nervously running her fingertips over the deep gauges in to bark. The claw marks must have been from a bear if so she had to get out of there quickly. Goose prickles covered her arms and her stomach fluttered. Spinning around she sprinted back the way she came. But wait didn't she come from that way? Did I pass that log? Her minded raced as the realisation that she was lost sunk in.

"Okay. Don't panic." She said aloud.

_I'm such a bloody idiot. Why can't I just listen when people warn me not to do something?_

A sudden noise made her spin around, dagger in hand. Nothing. _It's just the wind._

Only a squeak escaped her lips before there was a flash of blue and she was slammed into the snowy ground. Her dagger flew from her hand and she found herself pinned. When she opened her eyes her heat stopped. A pair of sapphire eyes stared down a blue reptilian snout at her, razor sharp teeth were accompanied by a deathly growl. Leyana found her voice a screamed. The beast's claws held her down and dug into her shoulders.

"_Silence" _

Leyana froze cowering beneath the blue beast.

"_You are Leyana are you not?" _A voice echoed in her head.

"Y-y-yes" she stuttered. "_Eragon spoke of you."_

_"_Eragon?" She asked terrified. The beast lifted its head and looked away. She saw it had a long serpentine neck with a row of ebony spikes running down it. The sound of fast footsteps crunched the snow behind her. "Leyana!" Eragon voice exclaimed. Leyana strained to see him. He gave the blue best a hard stare then the weight on top of her disappeared as the beast crawled off her. A soon as Leyana was free she frantically scramble up and ran to Eragon, she clutched his arm and hid behind him. Now that she could see the blue beast in full she saw it for what it was. Large leathery wings were tucked onto its sides. It was the size of a small pony with its long neck and tail.

Suddenly it clicked. Standing there was a Dragon.

"Leyana I can explain" Eragon said. She scarcely heard him though, she only starred at the Dragon.

"Leyana!" He said shaking her. She looked at him quizzically.

"E-e-ragon...please explain to me what hell is going on!" She let go of his arm.

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't, if anyone found out about Saphira I don't know what the empire would do." he pleaded.

"Saphira?" She asked.

_"That would be me" _the voice from earlier said. She looked at the dragon.

"_You're _Saphira? H-how can you talk?" Leyana asked.

"Saphira speaks with her mind." Eragon explained. She nodded.

"Okay" she said slowly then said. "Are you out of your god damn mind!? You can't keep a dragon! Do you know what the empire would do if they found out!?" She yelled.

"That's why no one can know, you must promise me. Leyana I'm begging you please no one can know." He begged. She looked between him and the dragon. He seems so helpless she could not refuse.

"Very well, I promise. But you need to explain all this from the beginning."

He gave a relieved smile. "Thank you."

And so he began his story of how the stone had been in fact an egg.

"It all starts to make sense now, but doesn't all this make you a Dragon Rider? I mean there haven't been any living dragons in over a century."

"I guess i am." He said.

Leyana spent hours sitting in the snowy woods. She was properly introduced to Saphira and asked all sorts of questions. The telepathic speaking with Saphira was an increasingly queer experience. It wasn't until it the forest grew darker that she noticed how late it was. "Shit!" She swore. "I have to get home; I'm going to be in so much trouble."

Though she was reluctant to leave, mostly because she wanted to talk with Saphira more. But she knew she had to go. As she and Eragon walked away, she glanced back at Saphira, who spread her wings and lunged off into the sky. She gasped in silent awe watching Saphira fly off. Thankfully Eragon knew the woods well and it didn't take them long to navigate out of its woody depths. They walked to the main road.

"I still can't believe it" she said shaking her head. "A dragon! Eragon"

He smiled. "But remember no one can know."

"My lips are sealed but what about Roran and Garrow? You're going to have to tell them someday."

He frowned. "I know, but until that day it's just our secret. I still need to think on how to reveal Saphira to them."

Leyana suddenly realised that she left her dagger in the woods. It had completely slipped her mind. _Damn it _she thought quietly.

She said goodbye and walked swiftly back down the road. It was getting dark and she had to reach the village before nightfall.

The sun was descending rapidly so she began to run. Her coat weighed her down though and by the time Carvahall came into view she was red faced and puffing. She walked the rest of the way wheezing. It was dark when she finally slugged up the front step of her house. Leyana pushed open the door and had taken only two steps indoors before she was confronted by her furious mother.

"Where the hell have you been?!" She yelled in Leyana face. "I've been looking for you all day, and you only now turn up, explain yourself young lady!"

Leyana just stared at her. A strand of hair stuck to her sweaty forehead.

"If you don't you don't start talking right this instance I'll put you over my knee and spank you like a child." Her mother threatened._ What? Are you serious? _Leyana thought.

"I went for a walk." She said simply. Going to the table she pulled a chair and sat.

"Where, pray tell?" Her mother demanded.

"Eragon's farm."

"And what was it you were doing there that took all day?"

"Talking mostly, that is what you do with friends unless I'm missing something." Leyana said resting her pounding head in her hands.

"I don't want you going out there anymore, Eragon's a sweet boy but I don't want you alone with him. These young lads are full of hormones and I don't want him taking advantage of you."

"What?" Leyana stood laughing. "You know Eragon; he'd never do anything like that."

"I'm just saying, ever since you started budding breasts that boy and others have been eyeing you like a fine cut of beef" Her mother said shaking a finger.

_This is unbelievable. "_I can't talk about this with you anymore." Leyana said shaking her head and walking out.

After slamming her bedroom door shut, Leyana striped out of her sweat soaked clothes.

She washed herself with a cloth and a basin of cold water. Once clean she donned a clean pair of breeches and a soft linen shirt. Lying on her bed she reflected on the day's events. _A dragon._ She laughed in disbelief. Eventually hunger forced her to emerge from her room. She padded silently down the hall to the dining room where Fabian and her mother sat eating.

"Thank you for waiting for me." Leyana said taking a seat.

"I thought you were in a titch " her mother said.

"And starving is supposed to lighten my mood is it?" Leyana snapped.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "What's the matter with you?" Fabian asked.

"Don't worry" Leyana said stuffing a piece of roast chicken in her mouth.

The days that followed were agonising for Leyana, every time she went outside she wanted to sprint down the road and see Saphira. But her mother had been watching her closely making sure she didn't run off again. Katrina had delivered the ripped blouse Leyana had left there, mended and cleaned. Leyana thanked her and apologised for storming out.

At dinner one night Fabian said. "These two strange fellows approached me today, asking about some stone." Leyana sat up and looked him. "What did you tell them?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't even know what they were talking about."

"What did they look like?" Leyana asked trying to keep a cool air.

"Didn't see their faces, had their hoods up. But they made my skin crawl; I hope they find what their looking for and leave."

Leyana nodded. _They're looking for Saphiras egg! I have to warn Eragon. _But she wouldn't be able to tonight.

The next morning though she had chores to do inside and out. Because her mother couldn't, Leyana climbed up to the roof to fix some shingles that had come loose and snow melt was dripping in. For once her mother was thankful that she climbed up there.

Her fingers were numb when she finished and the knees of her breeches wet from snow but she smiled at the completion of her chores. She was about to climb down when she saw a trail of thick black smoke in the distance. It only took her a moment to realise it was rising from Eragon's farm. Fear clutched her heart and she slid off the roof and ran to the smithy. Horst was hammering away when she burst. "Fire! There's fire coming from Eragon's farm!" The smith dropped what he was doing and came over to her.

"Are you sure?" He said sternly.

"Yes just look outside! You can see the smoke"

"Go back to your house and don't come out until I return" he said

She was going to object but nodded and ran off. From living room window she watch Horst and a few other men, ride out on horseback.

She paced restlessly back and forth. _What could have happened? Could it have been Saphira? No Eragon said she couldn't breathe flame yet. _Half an hour later two riders rode into town. Leyana recognised Brom first, his silvery beard streaming. She opened the door and stood on the porch. Her heart pounded when she noticed Eragon slumped in the saddle in front him. She sprinted out to meet them.

"What happened?" She cried.

"We don't know yet" said the second rider. "But they need attention, someone fetch Gertrude!" She shouted. She gasped when the second rider slid Garrow from his saddle. His body was covered in hideous burns that oozed clear liquid. Then Brom dismounted and began to carry Eragon's limp body.

Leyana ran up beside him. "Is he alright?" She saw large black stains on the insides of breeches then noticed Brom himself had caked blood on his head. _What is going on?! _

Followed them Gertrude's cottage but was shooed away while the town healer tended them. When she was forced to return to the house she was surprised to find she was close to tears.

* * *

Okay so this is kind of a quick chapter. Next chapter is when the story really picks up i suppose. Anyway Chapter 3 should be up within a week hopefully, School and everything can tend to hinder writing. But i hope you like this and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Flames of Nocturne: **Thank you, im very glad you like it.**restrainedfreedom -**Yes she does have a potty mouth and a big one lol and it will get her in trouble some day. As for your question, the men who rode out to Eragons farm met up with brom who was dragging Garrow and Eragon, they gave them horses to get back quickly while Horst and the others went and attepted to put out the fire. And the other man who was carrying Garrow was just a Random villager (lets call him Bob). Im sorry if it was confusing, i should of clarified that...lol anyway thank you for reviewing :D **So here is chapter 3 i dont know if i like it or not but whatever ...**

* * *

For two full days Eragon lay unconscious. Leyana was permitted to visit once Gertrude had tended to him. She'd sit nervously on a stool hoping he'd wake up and tell her what happened. On the third day while Leyana was washing vegetables for supper, there was a knock on the door and Katrina informed her that Eragon had awoken and was at Horst's. Leyana walked briskly with Katrina, pulling her clothes tight as a blistering wind blew smoke in their faces. As she climbed the hill, where Horst had built his home her mind swirled with questions. Katrina knocked politely as Leyana bobbed up and down shivering. I should of brought a coat. Horst's wife Elain opened the door. The small woman smiled then said softly " please come in, Eragon is upstairs, I'll tell him your here."

Leyana was led into the dining room, while Katrina went back upstairs to help tend to Garrow. Elain was kneading breed while Horst's sons Albriech and Baldor discussed Garrow. From what they were saying Garrow's condition was serious and they had doubts that he'd make it through.

Leyana heard footsteps coming slowly down the stairs and then Eragon entered the kitchen aided by Horst. Leyana stood up, her mouth open ready to spew out questions but she stopped. _I cant ask him in front of everyone, but maybe he will reveal his secret after all that's happened. _Instead she asked carefully. "How are you feeling?"

He sank into a seat gratefully. "Terrible"

She didn't know what to say so she sat back down and gave him a hard stare, her eyes burning with questions. Elain laid a plate of food in front of Eragon. "You don't have to eat." She said. "But it's there if you want."

Horst cleared his throat. "I know this isn't the best time, but we need to know...what happened?"

Eragon shifted tiredly in his chair.

"I don't really remember."

"Eragon". Horst leaned forward. "I was one of the people who went to your farm. Your house didn't fall apart- something tore it to pieces. Surrounding it were tracks of a gigantic beast I've never seen nor heard of before. Others saw them too. Now, if there's. Shade or a monster roaming around, we have to know. You're the only one who can tell us."

_Will you be truthful? _Then he began to recite his tale. Some parts she believed but others even Horst seemed sceptical, though he didn't say anything. The one thing that was certain was that the strangers, who were inquiring about stone, were involved.

Soon the room filled with discussion on what was to be done. Not knowing what was safe to say, Leyana kept her silence.

After a moment Eragon asked. "Roran doesn't know, does he?"

Horst shook his head. "He and Dempton left a little while after you. Unless they ran into some difficulty on the road, they've been in Therinsford for a couple days now. We were going to send a message, but the weather was too cold yesterday and the day before."

"Baldor and I were about to leave when you woke up." Albriech said.

Horst ran a hand through his beard. "go on, both of you, I'll help you saddle the horses."

As they left Baldor turned to Eragon, "I'll break it to him gently." then exited the kitchen leaving Leyana and Eragon alone with Elain, who was happily wrapping meat pies in oilcloth.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. Leyana watched Eragon who stared blankly at the table between them. Seconds turned into minutes when Eragon suddenly jerked in his seat, and peered around in alarm. When his eyes meet her she raised an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically. Outside the sun had set and it became clear that she'd get nothing out of him stood with sigh and manoeuvred around the table. Leaning down she spoke in a monotone ."we'll talk tomorrow, privately where there's no unwanted ears listening in." She glanced at Elain, but the woman was preoccupied with her pies.

Eragon nodded solemnly. She offered a little comfort by saying. "It's going to be alright Eragon." But even she was doubtful.

"So how are things over Horsts?" Her mother asked over supper that night.

Leyana shook her head. "I'm still not quite sure, Garrow is in bad condition though. They don't think he's going to make it."

"This is just awful." Her mother said. "But I've known Garrow for a long time and if the man is anything he's strong. We have to keep our hopes high."

_You didn't see him though, you didn't see those burns. He looked as if head been thrown into a furnace. _She thought dimly.

Back in her room, she threw herself onto her mattress after undressing into a nightgown. The candle at her bedside flickered as she rolled over, searching the flame for answers, anything that might shed some light on the current situation. But the only light it gave was a soft, flicking that painted the walls in long shadows. Blowing out the flame, she crawled under the sheets and drifted to sleep.

A light tapping drew her from slumber. She sat up and searched the dim room, it was empty except for the thin moats of dust in dawns first light that peaked through the shutters. Her head snapped to the window as another stream of light knocking sounded off the wood. Cautiously, she rose from her bed and tiptoed over. Lifting the latch she opened it a crack and peeked out. When she saw nothing she opened it fully and leaned out to inspect the yard. She almost screamed in fright as Eragon suddenly popped up seemingly out of nowhere.

He put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet.

"Eragon! What are you doing?" She asked in a strained whisper.

"I'm leaving. And your coming with me"

"What?" Her mind was still sluggish from sleep.

"I'm going after my uncles murderers" that could only mean Garrow didn't make it.

"B-but what does this have to do with me?" She asked.

"The strangers must of known what the stone was and they kill my uncle and destroyed my home searching for it. You're the only other person who knows of Saphira and if they come back who knows what they'd do. Do you understand? This is the only way to stay safe."

"And following them is safer?" She countered.

"It's probably the last thing they'll expect and you're forgetting I have Saphira."

She didn't answer. "Besides, aren't you always complaining about never seeing the world? This may be your only chance. Please I know this is a lot to ask but need you with me on this." _What do i do? _She asked herself.

"I-I don't know." She managed to say.

"We need to hurry, before anyone finds I'm gone." He urged.

She weighed the situation. She had two choices. Stay and continue living her life here unhappy and lonely or go and join Eragon, him and Saphira. When she thought of it that way the decision came easily.

"Okay, I'll go." She nodded affirmatively.

"You need to pack, hurry but be quiet. Meet me out at those trees." He pointed to over to a stand of trees away from Carvahall. "Wait, where are you going then?" She asked

"I'm just going to pick up a few things and I'll meet you there. Now hurry and stay hidden." He then darted off.

Closing the shutters she got to work stuffing a pack with clothes, blankets and other bits and pieces. She then dressed in warm clothing as she had when the Traders were in town. She had just finished lacing her boots when she heard footsteps. _Oh please don't come in here please, please. _Thankfully the footsteps in the hall receded. She hurried to get all her things before silently climbing out the window, pushing the shutters closed after her.

The early morning air was frosty and kissed her cheeks. She made her way through Carvahall, keeping to the shadows. It was early morning and the streets were deserted but she wasn't going to take any chances. When she reached the edge of Carvahall she took one more glance around before making a mad sprint for the cover of the trees.

_What am I doing? _She kept asking herself as she crouched behind a trunk.

She felt her hands shaking but was it from nerves or cold?

A few minutes later she heard running footsteps, she stood and saw Eragon looking around for her. "Over here." She said ,Emerging from behind the tree.

"What's that you've got there?" She asked pointing at his shirt, stuffed with strange lumps.

"Meat." He said. "We're going to need food." He walked over to a tree and reached into its trunk.

"Going somewhere?"

They both spun around, startled by the sudden voice.

Standing there holding what looked like leather hides, was Brom.

The storyteller scowled angrily at them both. An ugly scabbed wound was plastered on the side of his face, making him look even angrier.

"What do you want?!" Leyana demanded.

"What do you two think you're doing? Stealing is a crime you know?" Brom looked to Eragon who narrowed his eyes at him. "Give them back!"

"Why? So you can run off before Garrow is even buried?"

Leyana saw how the accusation stung Eragon.

"It's none of your business!" He snapped.

"Why did you follow us?" Leyana asked.

"I didn't," Brom grunted."I've been waiting for you here. Now tell me where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Eragon lunged and snatched the skins from Brom's hands.

"I hope you have enough meat to feed your dragon."

They froze, Leyana looked at Eragon nervously.

"What are you talking about" he said.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know where that mark on your hand the gedwëy ignasia, the shining palm comes from: you have touched a dragon hatchling. I know why you came to me with those questions, and i know that once more the riders live."

Eragon dropped the hides and meat his face pale.

Brom looked at her. "you don't seem surprised, how long have you known of this?"

She swallowed. "A while."

He turned back to Eragon. "How did you find out?" Eragon asked in hollow voice.

Brom looked off into the distance for a moment, his lips murmuring silently then said." There were clues and hints everywhere; i had only to pay attention. Anyone with the right knowledge would have done the could have done the same. Tell me how is your dragon?"

"She , Eragon said, "is fine. We weren't at the farm when the strangers came."

"Ah, your legs. You were flying?"

"Flying?" She asked Eragon. "How could flying do that to your legs?"

She hadn't actually seen Eragon's injuries but Gertrude described them to her when Leyana first visited him. Eragon gave her an uneasy look but said nothing.

Brom leaned against a tree a slight smile gracing his lips. "I have talked to her, and she has agreed to stay above us until we settle our differences. As you can see, you really don't have any choice but to answer my questions. Now tell me where are you going?"

Eragon put a hand to his temple then said." We were going to find a place to stay while i heal."

_"_And after that?"

"I was going to hunt down the strangers and kill them." Eragon finally said.

"A mighty task for one so young." Brom said casually.

"Certainly a worthy endeavour and one you are fit carry out, yet even so it strikes me that help would not be unwelcome." Brom reached behind a bush and pulled out a large pack. His tone became gruff. "Anyway, I'm not going to stay behind whiles some striplings run around with a dragon."

"What?" Leyana asked. "You're not going tell me to go back home and be a good little girl?"

"I see no reason to." Brom said. "Even if in did you wouldn't listen, besides I think this will be as good for you as it is for Eragon."

That took her back for a moment.

"Oh. Uh...okay then." She said.

Leyana looked at Eragon; he took a breath then said. "We don't need your help... But you can come"

"Then we best be going." Brom said. "Oh and I think you'll find your dragon will listen to you again."

Leyana looked over to Carvahall and saw people running from house to house. "I think they're looking for us." She said tension building in her belly.

"Probably. Shall we go?" Brom said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd like to leave a message for Roran. It doesn't seem right to run off without telling him why?" Eragon hesitated.

"It's been taken care of," assured Brom. "I left a letter for him with Gertrude, explaining a few things. I also cautioned him to be on guard for certain dangers? Is that satisfactory?"

Eragon nodded. Then wrapped the meat he'd stolen in the leather hides.

"I should of left a note as well" Leyana said regretfully.

"They'll know your with me." Eragon said as they started off.

"Yeah i guess, but i should of said goodbye or something"

They were careful to stay out of sight until they reached the road. Eragon plodded ahead determinedly followed by Brom. Leyana walked hesitantly behind. After a while the wreckage of the farm appeared. Leyana was shocked at the ruin. Dirt and snow had covered up over half of the wreckage, leaving burnt and splintered beams thrusting out of the snow like the bones of a long dead beast. The sound of wings filled the air and Saphira swooped in from behind them. They staggered as a wall of air buffeted them.

Saphira wheeled over the farm and landed gracefully.

_She's bigger._ Leyana noticed, _much bigger._ Brom stepped closer to Saphira muttering.

Leyana couldn't hear what it was as she was further behind.

Eragon walked passed him and greeted Saphira with a rub on the neck. Leyana walked up and stood beside Brom who just starred at Saphira, eyes glistening.

Seeing Saphira now was a little scary given how big she was.

Suddenly her brown eyes locked with sapphires and Saphiras voice echoed in her head.

"_It's good to see you again Leyana"_

"_And you, you're so big" _Leyana said awkwardly, still feel queer speaking with her mind.

Saphira then fixed her beautiful eyes on Brom who stood still while she sniffed the air, and then he raised a hand to her. Sue bowed her head and allowed him to touch her Brom.

Leyana jumped as Saphira suddenly jerked back and retreated behind Eragon.

"What's her name?" Brom asked Eragon.

"Saphira" Leyana blurted.

Eragon looked at her "sorry" she said quickly.

"Of all the names you gave me, it was the only one she liked. I think it fits"

Eragon said.

"Fit it does" Brom said. He then raised his voice." Greetings, Saphira. I am honoured to meet you." He made a strange gesture with his hand and bowed.

Leyana raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Eragon walked over to the wreckage and started searching through the rubble.

Brom followed with Saphira, bright eyed and vibrant. She smiled again. _Come to think about it i don't think I've ever seen Brom so happy._

Leyana sat down on a large piece of what was once a wall. While Eragon rummaged through the rubble she occupied herself by tightening her boots and adjusting the straps on her pack.

Eragon dumped a pile of bits and pieces he'd scavenged, next to Brom.

"Ah" Eragon said. "Leyana come over here" he waved.

Curious she trotted over. "Here" he handed her the dagger she bought but left in the woods the day she meet Saphira. "I thought I lost it." She said smiling.

"I found it and brought it back to the house, I was going to give it back to you next time i came to town."

It was spotted with a little rust from being in the snow but otherwise it was fine.

"Thank you" she said tucking it through her belt.

"What now?" Brom asked.

"We find a place to hide."

"Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"Yes." Eragon wrapped up the supplies and hefted it onto his back.

"This way." He said walking into the forest. Leyana looked at Brom.

"After you" he said.

It took over an hour to reach their destination. Leyana even had a creeping suspicion that they were lost but Eragon assured he knew where to go. They stopped at a well- concealed bramble. The clearing was just large enough for them all and a fire. Brom looked around. "Does anyone else know of this?" He asked.

"No. I found it when we first moved here. It took me a week to dig to the Centre and another week to clear all the dead wood."

Leyana tried her best to avoid the thorns but even so she snagged her arm and some of her hair got tangled with spores.

After a hazardous few minutes of extracting herself from the thorns she sat down with a huff. Saphira landed and curled up, snapping twigs under her.

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed as Brom watched Saphira, his gaze un wavering.

Leyana clucked her tongue. "So" she said breaking the silence. "Um, how about some food?" She suggested.

Eragon showed Leyana how to make a fire and placed some snow in a pot over the flames to melt. Leyana stretched out beside the warm fire. Her head swarmed with worries until she pushed them from her mind. _I can worry about that later, right now I'm going to take things as they come._

She laid with her arms behind her head watching the smoke float up through the branches and vines. Her eyes opened when she smelt the rich aroma of the food drifting through the camp. She sat up and yawned. When Eragon handed her a bowl of what was cooking she stares at it bleakly.

"On second thought I'm not hungry" She said placing the bowl in front of her.

"It's not much I know but we'll probably be eating this for a while." Eragon said sounded almost apologetic. "I guess so." She said and took a bite. It was bland but she managed it down. They ate in silence, after Brom pulled out his piped and lit it leisurely.

"Why do you want to travel with us?" Eragon asked.

Smoke puffed out of Brom's mouth as he said "I have a vested interest in keeping you alive."

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

Brom sighed." To put it bluntly, I'm a storyteller and I happen to think that you'll make a fine story. The two young lovers and a dragon, on a quest to aveng-"

"We are not lovers!" Leyana barked angrily.

"I'm terrible sorry, i just assumed"

"Well don't!" She growled. She noticed Eragon's cheeks flush.

"As i was saying," Brom said drawing on his pipe. "You're the first rider to exist outside of the kings control for over a hundred years. What will happen? Will you perish as a martyr? Will you join the Varden? Or will you kill king Galbatorix? All fascinating questions. And I will be there to see every bit of it, no matter what i have to do."

Leyana laughed. "I'm sorry, no offence to you Eragon but I find it hard to picture you doing any of that."

He looked down thoughtfully then said to Brom. "That may be but, tell me, how can you speak with Saphira?"

"Yes, I can talk with her but only if she talks to me first." Leyana added crossing her legs.

Brom refilled his pipe before saying. "Very well, if its answers you want, its answers you'll get, but they may not be to your liking." He stood, brought his pack over and pulled out a long object wrapped in cloth. It was about three and a half feet long and apparently heavy by how he held it. He peeled away the cloth, strip by strip. Leyana and Eragon watched intently as he did so. Leyana's eyes widened as a sword was revealed. The golden pommel was teardrop shaped an inlaid with a ruby the size of a small egg. The hilt was wrapped in silver wire and the sheath wine red with strange black symbols etched into it. Beside the sword was a heavy belt and buckle.

Brom passed it to Eragon who stared at it in wonder and slowly drew it. The blade slid silently from the sheath. Leyana gasped when she saw the iridescent red blade shimmering in the fire light. She had never seen a coloured blade before.

"This was once a rider's blade," Brom said. "When a rider finishes his training, the elves would present him with a sword. Their methods of forging have always remained secret. However, their swords are eternally sharp and will never stain. The custom was to have the blades colour match that of the rider's dragon, but I think we can make an exception in this case."

"Imagine blade the of Saphiras scales, that would look amazing." Leyana commented with a smile.

"Indeed it would. This sword however is named Zar'roc. I don't know what it means, probably something personal to the rider who owned it." Brom said as Eragon swung the sword.

"Zar'roc." Leyana said testing the alien word on her tongue.

"Where did you get it?" Eragon said sheathing it.

"It doesn't matter." Brom said. "I will only say that it took me a series of nasty and dangerous adventures to attain it. Consider it yours. You have more claim over it than I, and before all is done, I think you will need it."

Eragon was obviously caught off guard. " it is a princely gift, thank you."

"May I hold it?" Leyana asked.

"Of course." Eragon said. He gently handed it to her.

It was very heavy. She laid it on her lap and ran her fingers along the sheath. "What's this symbol?" She asked Brom.

"That was the rider's personal crest." She nodded and returned her gaze to the sword.

"Now if you must know anyone can learn to speak to a dragon f they have the proper training. And" he said with emphasis." It doesn't mean anything if they can. I know more about dragons and their abilities than all most anyone alive. On your own t might take years to learn what I can teach you. I'm offering my knowledge as a shortcut. As for how I know so much, I will keep _that _to myself"

Suddenly Brom had become much more interesting. Leyana grasped Zar'rocs handle and pulled it out. She had to hold it with two hands it was so heavy. It was hard to imagine fighting with it let alone holding it one handed. Saphira sat up and came closer. She snaked her head out touched the blade with her nose. Leyana all most dropped it when the metals iridescent colour rippled like water at contact with Saphira. Leyana looked around with a shocked grin.

"That's the sort of thing I'm talking about. Dragons constantly amaze you." Brom said with a raised eyebrow. Leyana sheathed Zar'roc and handed it back to Eragon.

"Things. . . Happen around them, mysterious things that are impossible anywhere else. Even though the riders worked with the dragons for centuries, they never completely understood their abilities. Some say that even the dragons don't know the full extent of their own powers. They are linked to this land in a way that lets them overcome great obstacles. What Saphira just did illustrates my earlier point: there is much you don't know"

"That may be." Said Eragon." But I can learn. And the strangers are the most important thing I need to know right now. Do you have any idea who they are?"

Brom took a deep breath before telling what he knew. The strangers were called the Ra'zac. Ruthless servants to the king, little was known a out them and the description that Brom gave when he saw one up close made Leyana's skin crawl. They were stronger than any man and could jump incredible heights. Brom gave them strong warnings to never underestimate them. What Leyana found difficult to believe was that only two were known to exist.

After their discussion of the Ra'zac, Brom finally asked for a full recount of the events since Finding Saphiras egg. Most of it Leyana was already aware of but when it came to the destruction of the farm however she listened as intently as Brom. The sun was about to set when Eragon finally finished his tale.

"I just wish I knew where she came from. And Saphira doesn't remember."

"I don't know. . . You've made many things clear to me. I am sure that no one besides us has seen Saphira. The Ra'zac must have had a source of information outside of this valley, one who's probably dead by now... You have had a hard time and done much. I'm impressed."

Leyana yawned and stretched. That was the longest time she'd sat still and listened in her life. She considered it a bit of a accomplishment, she did tend to have a short attention span. But that was back in Carvahall, where nothing interesting ever happened. Eragon starred off into the distance.

"What happened to your head? Where hit with a rock or something?" Leyana asked.

Brom chucked. "No, but that's a good guess." He took a deep pull on the pipe.

"I was sneaking around the Ra'zacs camp after dark, trying to learn what i could, when they surprised me in the shadows. It was a good trap, but they underestimated me, and i managed to drive them away." Leyana gave a snort of disbelief. And Brom glared at her for a moment before continuing. "Not, however without a token of my stupidity. Stunned, I fell to the ground and didn't regain consciousness until the next day. By then they had already arrived at your farm it was too late to stop them, but I set out after them anyway. That's when we met you on the road."

Eragon's brow creased. "When you saw the mark, the gedwëy ignasia, on m hand, why didn't you tell me who the Ra'zac were? I would have warned Garrow instead of going to Saphira first, and the three of us could have fled." His voice had risen nearly to a shout.

Leyana looked at Brom accusingly awaiting his answer.

Brom sighed." I was unsure of what to do at the time. I thought I could keep the Ra'zac away from you and, once they left, confront you about Saphira. But they outsmarted me. It's a mistake I regret and one that has cost you dearly."

Eragon shot up." Who are you?" He demanded bitterly. "How come a mere village storyteller happens to have a Riders sword? How do you know about the Ra'zac?"

Brom tapped his pipe and said calmly. "I thought I made it clear I wasn't going to talk about that."

"My uncle is dead because of this. _Dead!" _Eragon exclaimed. "I've trusted you this far because Saphira respects you but no more! You're not the person I've known in Carvahall all these years, explain yourself!"

Leyana watched Brom stare at the smoke rising from the fire. He took another puff before finally speaking. "You've probably never thought about it, but most of my life has been spent outside of Palancer Valley. It was only in Carvahall that i took up the mantle of storyteller. I have played many roles to different people- I've a complicated past. It was partly through a desire to escape it that i came here. So no, I'm not the man you think i am."

"Ha!" Snorted Eragon. "Then who are you?"

Brom smiled gently. "I am one who is here to help you. Do not scorn those words- they are the truest I've ever spoken. But I'm not going to answer your questions. At this point you don't need to hear my history, nor have you yet earned that right, yes I have knowledge that Brom the storyteller wouldn't, but I'm more than he. You'll have to learn to live with that fact and the fact that i don't hand out descriptions on my life to anyone who asks!"

Leyana struggled to hide a smirk as Eragon glared at him. "I'm going to sleep." He said and lay down beside Saphira.

"Well," Leyana said sarcastically "I can see we're going to have a swell time."

Her remark did not help the mood but she didn't care. Opening her pack she dragged out her blankets and laid them on the ground. Using her pack as a pillow she crawled under them and lay with her arms crossed. She watched the sky darken and the stars come out. The ground was cold and hard and prevented her from getting comfortable. It was late into the night before she unwillingly slipped into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawns first light was dull and cold. Leyana stared blankly up through the vines and branches at pale sky. Last night had been terrible. Having never slept on the ground before her back ached, her limbs were numb and she had only had a few meagre hours of sleep.

It was about an hour after sunrise that Brom woke up and started a fire. _I might as well get up, I'm not going to fall asleep anytime soon._. After a few tense seconds she managed to roll over with a groan. From there she pushed herself up and took a moment as wave of dizziness hit her.

"Good morning," Brom said.

She groaned in response then waddled over to warm her numb limbs. Not long after, Eragon woke and joined them by the fire. Breakfast was simple and Leyana didn't eat much of it. When they had all eaten, Eragon retrieved the leather hides he'd stolen and laid them on the ground.

"What are you going to do with that?" Asked Brom. "We can't carry it with us."

"I'm going to make a saddle for Saphira." Eragon replied.

"Mmm," Brom said. "Well, dragons used to have two kinds if saddles. The first was hard and moulded like a horse's saddle. But those take time and tools to make, neither of which we have. The other was a thin and lightly padded, nothing more than an extra layer between the rider and dragon. Those were used whenever speed and flexibility were important. But they weren't nearly as comfortable as the moulded ones."

"Do you know what they looked like?" Eragon asked.

"Better, I can make one."

The day went by swiftly, While Eragon and Brom worked on building a saddle for Saphira, Leyana tried to catch up on the hours of sleep she'd been robbed of last night.

She dozed though out the day and when she was up she sorted out the belongings she'd stuffed into her pack in a rush. She found she had not brought much, mostly clothes and two thin blankets. _No wonder I froze last night._ She blamed Eragon for making her pack in such haste and so early in the morning.

She sighed. _Well no use complaining now, I just have to make do with what I have. Damn I forgot my hairbrush as well!_

It was late afternoon by the time Brom fitted the saddle to Saphira one last time.

"It looks great." Leyana commented.

"You did a good job." Eragon acknowledged grudgingly.

"Oh come on, it's perfect. I doubt if you tried to make it the outcome would be as good." Leyana said.

"I said he did a good job didn't I?"

"It's just the way you said it." Leyana replied. "You should thank him."

"I did" said Eragon.

"No you didn't, you said 'you did a good job' "

"Okay, whatever!" Eragon said shaking his head. Then to Brom "Thank you."

Brom inclined his head and said. "One tries his best. It should serve you well; the leathers sturdy enough."

Leyana smiled. It was always fun annoying Eragon.

"So when are you going to try it out?" Leyana asked as dinner cooked.

Eragon shrugged. _He doesn't seem very keen. _Leyana observed. _Then again if I had the inner of my legs skinned like that, I wouldn't be so eager either._

They were eating dinner when Brom asked. "Will we leave tomorrow?"

"There isn't any reason to stay." Eragon replied.

"I suppose not. . ." Brom shifted. "Eragon, I must apologise about how events have turned out. I never wished for this to happen. Your family did not deserve such a tragedy. If there were anything I could do to reverse it, I would. This is a terrible situation for all of us."

Eragon said nothing, just sat in silence.

"Where are we headed then?" Leyana asked.

"Therinsford most like." Brom answered. "We're going to need horses."

"Maybe you do, but I have Saphira." Said Eragon.

"Brom shook his head."There isn't a horse alive that can outrun a dragon. Besides it'll be safer if we all stay together and riding faster than walking."

"But that'll make it harder to catch the Ra'zac," Eragon protested. "On Saphira, I could probably find them within a day or two. On horses, it'll take much longer-if it's even possible to overtake their lead on the ground!"

"That's a chance you'll have to take if we're to accompany you or have you forgotten you have companions" Brom said.

That made Eragon think for a moment. "All right," he grumbled. "We'll get horses. But you have to buy them. I don't have any money, and I don't want to steal again. It's wrong."

"I could do it, if you like." Leyana offered. Eragon frowned at her. "I'm kidding" she laughed. "Just saying it's all a point of view."

Brom smiled slightly then said to Eragon "Before you set out on this venture, remember that your enemies, the Ra'zac, are the king's servants. They will be protected where ever they go. Laws do not stop them. In cities they'll have access to abundant resources and willing servants."

"Well when you say it like that you make this whole thing seem completely hopeless." Leyana complained.

"No, I'm just being honest, you fail to understand the seriousness of our situation, this isn't going to be some stroll down the road. It will be dangerous and we need to be careful and smart." Brom said. Leyana frowned.

Then Brom said to Eragon "also keep in mind that nothing is more important to Galbatorix than recruiting you or killing you- though word of existence probably hasn't reached him yet. The longer you evade the Ra'zac, the more desperate he'll become. He'll know that every day you'll be growing stronger and that each passing moment will give you another chance to join his enemies. Like I said; you must be very careful, as you may easily turn from hunter to hunted."

Leyana stared into the fire, thinking over Brom's words. She began to have doubts about this venture but she pushed them away along with her other worries. _Only worry about here and now._ She told herself.

"Enough talk," Brom said. "It's late and my bones ache. We can say more tomorrow."

Eragon banked the fire then lay down beside Saphira.

Before crawling back under the covers Leyana put on extra clothes. _I don't plan on freezing again. _

The ground was as uninviting as ever, but with the extra layers it didn't seem so bad. Eventually sleep took her as it always did and lead her off into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning was overcast with a cutting wind. Leyana's teeth chattered as she fumbled with numb fingers to tie her knotted hair up.

Saphira wore the saddle Brom had made for her. Leyana complimented her on it, saying how it good it looked on her. Saphira blew a puff of warm air towards her saying. "_Thank you."_

One thing Leyana noticed was how much Saphira enjoyed flattery and constantly complimented on her scales, wings, and claws.

They shouldered their packs and left the safety of the bramble, Saphira took off and circled over head as they wove through the trees and the wreckage of Eragon's home revealed itself to them once again.

When they reached the road they stopped. Brom didn't mind giving them time to say farewell.

This was the last chance to back. She saw Eragon gaze around, mourning in his eyes.

She took a deep breath and put a hand on his shoulder. "This is all we've ever known. Our whole lives lay here." He swallowed as if to hold back tears.

She felt like crying, she felt like running back down the road to Carvahall. Back to her home, her family. But inside she knew she couldn't. _This is my past, but my future lies ahead. _She squeezed his shoulder gently and said. "Come on, the world awaits us." A smile spread across her face for some unknown reason.

Eragon gazed longingly at his home then turned his back and walked south.

Leyana stared down the road and whispered softly "goodbye" before following Eragon.

She felt a lump in her throat as she grew further and further from her home, but she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. _Don't be such a stupid little girl. _She scolded herself silently. They walked in silence until Eragon asked "so what exactly can dragons do? You said you knew something of their abilities."

Brom laughed then said "unfortunately, it's a pitiful amount compared to what i would like to know. Your question is one people have been trying to answer for centuries, so understand that what i tell you is by its very nature incomplete."

Then on they were schooled on the history of dragons. Leyana was glad to have something to take her mind off leaving her home. The hours passed heedlessly as they spoke, both Eragon and Leyana constantly asked questions, and for once Brom didn't seem bothered by their constant pestering.

When evening began to fall, they searched for a place to camp.

Only when Leyana sat down in their campsite that she noticed how sore her legs were.

"Wow, the day went fast." She said, surprised.

"Time fly's when you're having fun." Brom said dropping his pack on the ground.

"I wouldn't exactly call walking around all day fun, but we learn something I suppose."

"Well" Brom said with a smile. "Consider yourself lucky, not many people these days know what you learnt today."

When camp was set up Eragon inquired about the rider who own Zar'roc, to their disappointment Brom gave only vague answers. Going on again about how they did not need to know trouble themselves with it and how he wanted only to protect Eragon from those who sought to use him for evil.

As expected, Eragon was displeased with that. "You know what?" He asked glaring at Brom. "I think you just enjoy speaking in riddles. I've half a mind to leave you so I don't have to be bothered with them. If you're going to say something, then say it instead of dancing around with vague phrases!"

"Peace. All will be told in time." Brom said gently.

Leyana wanted to find out what Brom knew more and more. But with Eragon getting angry and demanding things like the stupid boy he was, it would be harder to get the information.

Saphira joined them as dinner was being put on; her presence always seemed to lighten the mood. Her majesty and grace made Leyana smile with admiration.

Leyana sat by the fire, Brom on her right, Eragon on her left. Brom was whittling two long sticks while Eragon silently sat with Saphira.

Suddenly Brom threw one of the sticks at Eragon, who just managed to catch it.

"Defend yourself!" Brom barked, standing. Leyana shuffled back as Eragon rose to the challenge. Brom circled the fire, they faced each other for a moment then Brom charged swinging the stick. Eragon yelped as the Brom struck him across the ribs, and stumbled backwards.

Leyana cringed then laughed. _The evening entertainment._

Eragon lunged forward but Brom easily parried the blow. Leyana watched in amusement as Eragon swung towards Brom's head then at the last second, twisted and attempted to hit his side.

The solid smack of wood echoed through the campsite as Brom deflected it.

"Improvisation- good" Brom said. Then in a blur Brom brought his stick up and hit Eragon in the side of the head. Leyana smile disappeared as Eragon collapsed.

She shot to her feet. "What the hell is wrong with you! " she exclaimed kneeling down beside Eragon.

"He'll be fine" Brom said filling a pan with snow and placing in by the fire.

"You could have killed him!" She said. "Look he's bleeding"

"Move aside." Brom stood over Eragon and splashed icy water in his face.

Eragon sat up sputtering. After a moment he said angrily. "You didn't have to do that."

And he pushed himself up uneasily. Brom raised an eyebrow. "Oh? A real enemy wouldn't soften his blows, and neither will I. Should I pander to your... Incompetence to make you feel better? I don't think so." He picked up Eragon's stick and held it out, "now, defend yourself."

Eragon shook his head "forget it; I've had enough." As he turned Brom wrapped him loudly across the back.

"Never turn your back on the enemy!" Snapped Brom, and then tossed the stick to him.

Brom barked instructions throughout the onslaught, while Leyana had retreated to the edge of the fire light. She watched Brom show Eragon how to execute certain moves and forms.

When it was safe to say they'd finished Eragon flopped down on his blankets with a groan.

Then Saphira let out a long, coughing growl and curled her lips. For a moment Leyana thought she was going to throw up. She grinned when she realise Saphira was laughing.

Preserving whatever dignity he had left Eragon rolled over with his back to them.

Leyana lay down herself, making sure to put extra layers on before falling asleep.

The next morning Eragon was in a sour mood which was no surprise.

They walked fast, trying to reach Therinsford before noon. Leyana walked on happily, she'd sleep well last night and the knowledge of Eragon's bruises and aches from his 'lessons' seemed to make her feel better.

Therinsford was bigger than Carvahall but the buildings were positioned in no particular order, and looked jumbled.

"What a hole." Leyana commented.

"It's ugly if nothing else." Brom agreed.

The Anora River flowed between them and the village, as they approached the bridge to town a greasy man stepped out from behind a bush, and barred their way.

"You c'n stop right there. This's my bridge. Gotta pay t' get over."

The man was repulsive with his oversized gut spilling out over his belt, rotting teeth and a foul stench that wafted off him made her want to gag.

"How much?" Brom asked patiently.

"You not actually going to pay this pig are you?" Leyana asked incredulously.

"Be silent!" Brom growled at her. Leyana frowned as he handed over the coins.

"Wait," the man said. "I don't like t' be insulted, one more for that girls comment."

Brom wordlessly produce another coin.

"Thank'ee much" the man said and stepped aside.

Brom stumbled as they began to walk, catching the bridge keepers arm for support.

"Watch y're step" the man snarled.

"Sorry" Brom apologised and continued across.

Once out of earshot Brom said. "Next time we're confronted, keep your mouth shut. This is the real world and if you don't stop running off at the mouth, you're going to get yourself and us in trouble!" Leyana gave him an angry look.

"Why did you pay him." exclaimed Eragon.

"Because you can't argue with all the fools in the world. It's easier to let them have their way, then trick them when they're not paying attention."

Brom opened his hand to reveal a pile of coins.

"You cut his purse!" Leyana said brightening with grin.

Brom winked." And it held a surprising amount. He should of known better than to keep it all in one place."

"I'd say our friend has just discovered his loss. If you see any watchmen, tell me."

Leyana smiled. _Ha serves him right._

Brom asked a boy where they could find horses then tosses him a small coin.

The barn's large double doors were open, and a man with muscular arms stood at the end of the stables brushing a white stallion. He beckoned them over as they entered.

"That's a beautiful animal." Brom said as they approached.

"Yes indeed. His name's Snowfire. Mines Haberth." He shook hands Brom and Eragon and nodded to Leyana.

"Can I help you?" He asked when they didn't say their names.

Brom nodded. "We need two horses and a full set of tack for both. The horses have to be fast and tough; we'll be doing a lot of travelling."

"Wait, you mean three? We need three horses." Leyana said confused.

Brom sighed "do you remember what i said earlier?"

Leyana rolled her eyes irritably but was silent.

"Now where were we?" Brom said.

"Well I don't have many animals like you described and the ones I do aren't cheap."

"Price is no object. I'll take the bet you have." Brom said happily.

Haberth nodded and left them to gather the saddles and tacks.

"Um question?" Leyana said. "Why are we only getting two horses? There are three of us."

"I don't have enough for three horses. You're going to ride with Eragon." Brom said.

"What happened to 'price is no object'? I don't want to share with Eragon, it's not fair!" she objected

"Life is full of bitter disappointments, its best that you get use to it and go wait outside if you can't stop complaining!"

Leyana huffed, turned on heels and strode out. Outside Leyana observed the messy hovels that were somehow passed off as houses. The stable was probably the finest building in town._ Ever since Eragon let Brom come along, Brom's been acting like he's the boss of everything and Eragon just lets him. _

While Leyana leaned against the wall brooding she saw Roran.

She quickly turned away and stood with her back to the street.

When she peeked over her shoulder she saw the familiar face was gone.

Brom and Eragon emerged from the stables, Brom handed her the bay horse, Eragon the white stallion. Oh yes, of_ course you buy the most expensive horse for yourself. _

"Take the horses and wait on the far side of Therinsford, I will be back soon." Brom said to them before he disappeared off between the buildings.

Once they'd exited Therinsford Leyana asked. "Eragon, why are you letting Brom say what we do and where we go?"

"I'm not." He defended.

"Yes you are, ever since we left you've been obeying him like a child, I thought this was your journey."

"Well what do _you _suppose we do then?!" He challenged. "We need all the help we can get and Brom is the only willing person, i like him no more than you but he's all we have."

As displeased as she was to accept it, he was right. "Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Eragon sighed. "I'm just confused, with everything that's happened. I don't know what to do."

Leyana stroked the bays nose.

"Where do you think Brom is?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

Eragon shrugged.

Brom returned shortly and gestured them to follow him. It wasn't until Therinsford was concealed by trees that Brom said. "The Ra'zac definitely passed this way. Apparently they stopped to buy horses, just as we did. I found a man who saw them. He described them with many shudders and said they fled Therinsford like demons from a holy man."

"They left quite an impression." Eragon said.

"Quite."

"I'm starting to think hunting these Ra'zac is a bad idea." Leyana said.

"You only now realise that? Like I said before, this is going to be dangerous."

Brom certainly knew how to make her feel stupid.

"When we were in the barn, I touched the bay's mind by accident. I didn't know it was possible to do that." Eragon said.

Brom frowned. "It's unusual for one so young as you to have the ability. Most riders had to train for years before they were strong enough to contact anything other than their Dragon."

The thought made Leyana uneasy, if Eragon could touch another beings mind that could mean he might be able to touch hers. _I'd beat him bloody if he ever did that._

_"_Take everything from your pack and put it in the saddle bags."

They did, when they were ready to mount Eragon hesitated.

"Is this going to do the same thing to my legs as riding Saphira?" He asked.

"How do they feel now?" Asked Brom.

"Not too bad, but I think any hard riding will open them up again."

Brom nodded. "We'll take it easy."

Once Eragon mounted, he held out a hand and helped her climb on behind him.

It wasn't as comfortable as she'd hoped but she hadn't ridden a horse in quite a while and she still found it enjoyable._ At least it's better than walking._

They started off at a gentle pass. As they passed Utgard Brom gave a brief history on the ominous mountain. Leyana's arms pricked and the hair on the back her stood on end. It took long hours to skirt the mountain. Eragon was impatient to see what lay outside Palancer valley and frequently stood in the stirrups to look ahead. But Leyana wasn't sure if she wanted to know. The sun was setting when the mounted a rise and saw over the trees.

When Eragon gasped Leyana peered around his shoulder and gasped herself.

Spread out before them was an unbreakable flat plain that went on as far as the eye could see. Dread filled Leyana at the barren waste that lay before them.

"Must we go through there?" She asked her voice quiet.

"That is our path." Brom said. "We'll wait till tomorrow before descending.

"How far across is the plain?" Eragon asked.

"Two or three days to over a fortnight, depending which direction we go."

They made camp by the Anora River. Eragon named their bay Cadoc, Leyana had no qualm with it. After dinner Brom stood and barked "catch!" Leyana wasn't surprised to see another stick in his hand; however she was when he dropped one in front of her as well. She looked between Brom and the stick then Laughed.

"Uhhh no thank you, I'd rather not go to bed covered in bruises." She said.

"How about being cut to pieces?" Brom said. "You need to learn to defend yourself just as Eragon. Especially a pretty young girl like you, the world is a harsh place full of cruel people and you won't always have people to protect you."

Leyana couldn't help but hear the truth in his words and reluctantly stood.

Brom nodded; satisfied. Leyana looked at Eragon who held his wooden sword in ready position.

"Now" said Brom. "Defend yourself!"


	5. Chapter 5

okey im not so sure about this chapter but whatever...

* * *

Leyana's eyes burned holes in the back of Brom's head.

She sat seething behind Eragon as they rode. Last night she'd had made the crazy assumption that Brom wouldn't be so hard on her because she was a girl. Oh how wrong she was. He had no problem swatting her with a stick; she danced away constantly trying to avoid being hit. But that only served her a few times. She went to sleep nursing her bruises and muttering vows of future retribution. It seemed the only thing keeping her going was the prospect to braining the old man with that stupid stick.

Brom wasn't making any friends with his nightly combat lessons.

The descent was steep and did not help her mood. Eragon was in just as bad a mood as her, maybe she a little more than him.

Near midday they stopped at the bottom to rest. Leyana looked out grimly at the barren flat land that lay ahead. Eragon seemed just as unnerved as she was, they'd live in sight of mountains all their lives and the exposed parched plains were daunting to look upon.

They examined the three paths that forked out in different directions and found that the Ra'zac had taken to one leading straight out into the grasslands. _Wonderful. _She thought staring down the road they were to follow. She turned and climbed onto Cadoc, this time she sat in the saddle; it was Eragon's turn to ride behind. Her backside was sore from riding and she wanted to have some relative comfort.

"It seems they've gone to Yazuac." Brom said, perplexed.

"Where's that?" Leyana asked irritably, as Eragon clambered on Cadoc behind her.

"Due east about four days, if all goes well. It's situated by the Ninor River. "We need to replenish our water skins before crossing; this is our only source of water between here and Yazuac."

They filled their water skins and watered the horses. Leyana relieved herself behind a tree knowing that out on the plains there would be no shelter and she didn't exactly want to do it out in the open.

Out on the plain Leyana regretted her decision to ride up front. The wind that never ceased to blow was just adding to her already dark mood. By evening the wind had only grown stronger. Their camp was out in the open, completely exposed to the elements.

Leyana watched with amusement as Eragon attempted to light some scrub he'd found, only to fail.

Frustrated he tossed it to Brom saying "I can't make it burn, especially with this bloody wind. See if you can get it going: otherwise dinner will be cold."

Brom adjusted a few branches before attempting to light it. He had no more luck than Eragon did.

"Ha" Leyana chuckled. Brom looked at her under his bushy eyebrows.

She smiled mockingly.

He tried again, and failed. He scowled "Brisingr!" He barked angrily.

Suddenly the tinder caught and flames leapt up from it.

Leyana sat up urgently.

"There we go. It must have been smouldering inside." Brom said standing up pleased.

Leyana eyed him suspiciously.

While the food cooked, the wooden swords were presented once again.

They were all tired though so session was short thankfully. Eragon had laughed at her when she tripped over her own foot. She snarled "shut up!", and hit him in the knee with the stick. They slept next to Saphira; her wings sheltered them from the wind.

Leyana was slightly uncomfortable sleeping so close to Eragon but the warmth that surrounded them was comforting and she had the best sleep since leaving Carvahall.

The wind was still lurking across the plains the next day; Leyana's wind burned lips stung and had began to peel.

On the third day the wind finally stopped and lightened everyone's mood.

But when they saw thunderheads gathering in the distance their high spirits were fell.

"Normally i wouldn't go into a storm like that but, we're in for a battering no matter what we do, so we might as well get some distance covered."

Leyana was nervous will anticipation as they reached the storm front. Leyana was staring up at the angry black clouds when suddenly a tremendous blast of wind hit them. Leyana bumped forehead as Eragon was shoved back. Leyana hunched her shoulders and burrowed into Eragon's back to take shelter from the wind.

Eragon twisted in the saddle and shouted "Saphira land"

Leyana tried to look up but the wind and dust that bellowed around them stung her eyes. She clutched Eragon as he suddenly whirled Cadoc around galloped back down the trail.

"What are you doing?" She shouted, but the wind stole away her words.

Leyana squinted and saw Saphira crouching trying to fold her wings. Next thing she knew Eragon leapt off Cadoc and Leyana had to lurch forward before she fell.

The horse nickered and broke off into a frenzied gallop. Leyana swore into the wind as she struggled to restrain the crazed bay. Her hair whipped across her face and made it near impossible to see. At last Cadoc calmed, and she was able to turn him around. With her back to the wind she saw Eragon with Saphira. When he climbed onto her back and they started to crawl up the road, Leyana searched for Brom, and galloped over.

When Eragon met back up with them Brom shouted. "Is she hurt?"

Eragon shook his head and climb off her and mounted Cadoc.

"Give me a little warning next time you're going to do that." Leyana shouted over Eragon's shoulder.

"Sorry." Is all he said before Brom pointed, A rippling grey sheet of rain came hurtling towards them.

"What else?" Eragon cried.

Eragon served as a windbreak but the rain stung like hail.

Leyana looked up; adrenaline rushed through her as lighting split the sky, followed by earthshaking thunder. As the elements raged wildly around them Leyana smiled with exhilaration. Despite her wet shivering, the storm was a beautiful display of nature's wrath.

The aftermath was something to behold. The beams of sunlight that burst through the clouds made everything sparkle with vibrant colours and dark shadows.

The very air they breathed smelled fresh and rejuvenated.

When they stopped for the night they went straight to sleep, too tired to cross sticks.

The next day they rode in relative silence, Leyana dozed against Eragon's back.

She crinkled her nose. Eragon's body odour was starting to bother her. _I suspect I smell no better, when was the last time I bathed? A week, two? _She'd forgotten.

It was early afternoon when they spotted Yazuac. Eragon sent Saphira away to hide while they passed through the town. As they grew closer Leyana got a bad feeling, she didn't like the look of the town, she couldn't even pronounce it properly.

Smoke rose from chimneys but an unnatural silence resided around the dark buildings.

They stopped before the first house.

"There aren't any dogs barking." Eragon said.

"No" Brom said.

"Doesn't mean anything though."

"...no"

"Someone should of seen us by now." Leyana said, becoming uneasy.

"Yes."

"Then why hasn't anyone come out?"

"Could be afraid." Brom answered.

They stayed there for a moment debating whether or not to go in.

They decided to enter the town around the side. The streets were empty, the buildings dark with shattered windows. Leyana glanced around nervously.

As they rode into the centre of town Eragon whispered. "Gods above"

Leyana gasped. A mountain of bodies was piled above them, the slaughtered and mutilated corpses lay black faced, with a mouth full of flies. Their pale dead eyes gazed up at the sky. Leyana starred with morbid fascination at massacred villagers. Black arrows stuck out of them all. Peaking the pile was the white body of and impaled baby.

A carrion crow swooped down from the sky and eyes the infant's lifeless body.

"Oh no you don't." Eragon snarled and released an arrow.

The crow fell with a puff of feathers. Just then Eragon leaned over threw up over Cadocs side. Leyana covered her mouth with the sleeve of her coat, and moved her leg so Eragon would vomit on her. Brom patted Eragon on the back while Leyana stared at the mound that reeked of death. Strangely enough no tears fell, nor did the even well in her eyes.

_Am i that heartless? I almost cry for leaving home, but when a village of slaughtered men, woman and children are presented, not even a tear?_ Her musings were interrupted when Brom asked. "Do you want to wait for me outside Yazuac?"

Leyana tore her gaze from the massacre and looked at him confused.

He repeated the question.

"No...no i-im fine, I'll stay." She said.

Brom gave her a concerned look then nodded.

"Who could have done..." Eragon said, unable to finish.

"Those who love the pain and suffering of others. They wear many faces and go by many disguises, but there is only one name for them: evil. There is no understanding it. All we can do is pity and honour the victims." Brom said, and then dismounted Snowfire.

He inspected the ground around them. "The Ra'zac passed through here, but this wasn't their doing. This is urgal work; the spear is of their make, a company of them perhaps as many as a hundred. It's odd; I know of only a few instances when they have massed in such..." He knelt and examined a footprint intensely. With a curse he ran back to Snowfire.

"Ride!" He hissed. Spurring Snowfire forward. "There are still Urgals here!" Alarm shot through her as Eragon surged Cadoc after Brom.

They speed passed the houses, they were nearly at the edge of Yazuac when suddenly something smashed into Eragon, throwing him out if he saddle and her along with him.

She landed painfully on her back, winded.

Eragon staggered upright beside her the dragged her up as well.

Standing over them was an Urgal; the beast had arms and legs as thick as tree trucks which bulged with muscles. Its horns curled up around its temples and its face was ugly and angry. Leyana's breath caught in her throat at the sight.

"Run you fools!" They heard Brom shout from behind the urgal. He was battling a second beast from Snowfire. Without a second thought Leyana was off, fear pumping through her veins, Eragon was behind her with the Urgal hot on his heels.

She ran straight passed the pile of bodies, and kept sprinting never looking back.

Out of nowhere a third Urgal burst out from around a corner with a huge battle axe. She slid to a stop as it swung the axe under arm, she jumped back but wasn't fast enough to escape the blade entirely. The skin on her chin parted and blood dribbled down her neck. She swore, clutching her chin and ran down an ally. _I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_ Is all that ran through her head and when she reached a dead end she confirmed it.

She spun around; the urgal stood in front of her and laughed as she backed up against the wall. The Urgal began to close in and in a moment of chance she made a break for it. As she passed him she felt a clamp like hand close around her and she was lifted up face to face with the monster. The Urgal made a horrible chuckling noise. Just before Leyana was going to accept her fate she remembered her dagger. She tore it from her belt and in frenzy buried it in the beast's neck, below the jaw. When she pulled it out blood splattered her, and she drove it in again. The Urgal howled and sputtered. She stabbed and stabbed until the blade lodged itself the beast's temple and the handle broke off. The Urgal angrily cast her aside before toppling over, dropping the ugly battle axe. She hit the side of the ally with such force she was dazed and could not move.

Coughing into the dirt, she felt blood pooling under her face from the wound on her chin.

She managed to sit up and crawl over to the Urgal. Pressing her sleeve to her chin she staggered up right and stared down. The Urgals blood was everywhere. _I must have hit an artery. _She realised. _Otherwise it wouldn't have bleed out so quickly. _Looking down a he dead Urgal a laugh suddenly irrupted from her lips. _I killed an Urgal. _She realised. _I killed an Urgal!_ She laughed again and booted the corpse. _No one's ever going to believe this._

Then she realised she may still be in danger. There was an explosion on the other side of Yazuac and she ran out of the ally, keeping close to the wall she peered down the street. It was empty so she sprinted across to the far house. From there she carefully crept between the buildings to the centre of Yazuac. There was no sign of Urgals but she glimpse Snowfire prancing nervously further down the street.

Adrenaline still lingered in her veins as she stayed in her hiding place trying to decide whether to go see or stay and wait.

Her name was suddenly called, it echoed through the Empty streets.

"Leyana, where are you? Are you hurt?" Eragon's voice resonated with worry.

She glanced around once more then sprinted pass the mound of death once more, heedless of the body she stepped on.

"Eragon!" She shouted.

He was standing with Snowfire and Cadoc, Brom was slumped in the saddle.

When Eragon turned toward her she tackled him with a furious hug.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Her breathing was laboured from running, and she was shaking.

"I killed it!" She said.

"What?" He asked, breaking the embrace.

"I killed it! I killed it!" She laughed.

The look of horror on his face made her stop. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're covered in Blood." He said. She looked down and saw her clothes stained with blood.

"Oh," she said, and brought her sleeve back up to her bleeding chin, the pain started to set in as she calmed. "I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm not sure, help me get Brom."'Eragon said.

They slid Brom out of the saddle but Eragon was unable to lift him and Leyana was left with the brunt of Brom's weight, he dropped heavily to the ground.

"Eragon!" She said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough."

Before she could ask questions, Saphira dove out of the sky.

Her voice rang in all their ears. _"Where are the ones who did this? I will tear them apart!" _She growled.

"It'll do no good, they're already dead." Eragon said out loud.

"You killed them all?" Leyana asked.

"Somehow." He said before rummaging through the saddle bags for some rags.

He gave one to Leyana and she wiped her chin, wincing at the pain. She held it there while Eragon bandaged the long wound on Brom's arm.

Eragon tried to lift Brom again but it proved too much for him.

"Help me." He said to Leyana.

"I can't lift him either" she said.

Saphiras head snaked her head pass them and caught the back of Brom's robe in her teeth. She arched her neck and lifted him from the ground and deposited him on her back.

Leyana helped Eragon secure Brom's legs in the saddle.

Brom stirred and placed a hand on his head. He looked down at them with concern.

"Did Saphira get here in time?" He asked.

Eragon shook his head. "I'll explain it later. Your arm is injured, i bandaged it best i could, but you need a safe place to rest."

Brom nodded. "Yes,"

"Do you know where my sword...ah i see you found it."

Leyana packed everything back into the saddle bags.

"Saphiras going to take you and follow us by air." Eragon said.

"Are you sure you want to ride her?" Asked Brom. "I can ride Snowfire."

"Not with that arm, this way even if you faint you won't fall off."

Brom inclined his head." I'm honoured." He wrapped his good arm around Saphiras neck, and she took off into the sky. Blowing dust around as she did so.

Leyana mounted Cadoc while Eragon rode Snowfire; they left Yazuac eager to escape the dead town. They followed the road southward along the Ninor. Her mind filled with what had aspired today. She smiled with pride at the fact she had killed the Urgal,_ it was only by chance that I survived. _

The bandage Leyana held to her chin was nearly soaked through with blood and it stung whenever she tried to talk, which was all too often. Eventually she gave up and spoke no more. Dusk was falling when Eragon said "come, Saphira found a place to camp, this way." Leyana followed, looking forward to get changed out of her blood stained clothes and find out how Eragon killed those Urgals.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okey, so kind of short chapter I suppose. Im going to try keep them under 5000 words if i can. Anyway thanks soo much for those who are following and reading this story,i know im not that good a writer but i hope to get better as continue this story. XD okey heres chapter 6**

* * *

The clearing Saphira had chosen for camp was well concealed by low branched trees. They had to dismount and claw their way through the foliage. Brom sat by a small fire in centre, tending to his wounded arm. Saphira was crouched beside him, her body tense as a bow string.

"How are you?" Eragon asked Brom.

Brom looked down at his arm." It's a large scratch and hurts terribly, but it should heal quickly enough. I need a fresh bandage though, this one didn't serve me all long as I had hoped."

Leyana picketed Cadoc, and then sat by the fire. It felt good to be hidden; spending those days out on the naked plain had been uncomfortable to say the least. And what she'd experienced just hours ago had made her weary and she just wanted to sleep.

"Are you alright?" Brom asked, looking concerned.

Leyana looked down at herself and laughed. _I look like iv been rolling around on the floor of a slaughter house. _She laughed."I'm fine, this isn't my blood." She reassured.

"Well most of it isn't." pulling the rag away from her chin and showing Brom, then quickly put it back as blood trickled down her neck. _Why the hell is this bleeding so much? It's only a small cut._

Eragon boiled some rags and re-bandaged Brom's arm while Leyana changed from her blood stained clothes, and wiped off the blood that was smudged across her neck, face and chest. She replaced the blood soaked rag with a clean one. It was only now that she began to feel a painful ache in her back and hips. _I hope I don't have any broken bones. That Urgal threw me against that wall pretty hard. _

"Right," Brom said, tightening a clean bandage on his arm. "I must eat, and you both look hungry. Let's have dinner first then we'll talk."

Leyana grimaced while she ate. Every time she opened her mouth a sharp pain would shoot through her jaw. But she was hungry and the food helped calm her nerves.

When they'd eaten Brom lit his pipe. "Now, I think it's time you told me what transpired while i was unconscious. I am most curious."

Leyana looked at Eragon giving him lead to explain.

He nervously clasped his hands before telling his story.

"You used magic?" She said surprised. "H-how can that be?"

Eragon looked down. "I don't know."

Brom still hadn't said anything; his face was in deep thought as he stared at the fire. There was a tense silence as they both waited for Brom's words, they waited a long time. _Come on old man, talk! _

Finally he stirred and asked. "Have you ever used this power before?"

"No. Do you know anything about it?" _Of course he does. _

_"_A little." Brom confessed his face thoughtful. He looked at Leyana. "And what of you? Where were you when this all happened?"

"I was running from an Urgal, I sort of left Eragon behind." She looked at Eragon. "I'm sorry about that, I wasn't thinking."

"No it's fine; I don't blame you for running." Eragon said.

"Well I got trapped in an ally, much like you did, and the Urgal grabbed me so I stabbed it in the neck with my dagger, that's where all the Blood came from." She dabbed at her chin, the wound was starting to scab. "I broke my dagger though," she said with a frown.

Brom nodded. "I think it's time we think about getting you a blade."

Leyana was surprised. "Really?"

"The road is not as safe as it used to be, that much is apparent. The chances are we'll run into other obstacles and dangers. Today you proved you're not as incompetent as I first thought, both of you.

"You should be proud. Not many people escape unscathed after slaying their first Urgal. That is quite a feat, especially for one so young and your gender." His last words were directed to her.

His praise brought a smile to her face. But it faltered as the wound on her chin flared.

"It seems I owe you a dept for saving my life, I hope I can repay the favour some day, But," he said. "The manner in which _you _killed those Urgals was very dangerous." He looked at Eragon seriously. "You could have destroyed yourself and the whole town."

"It wasn't as if I had a choice." Eragon defended.

"The Urgals were almost upon me. If I'd waited, they would have chopped me to pieces!"

Brom bit down on his pipe angrily. "You didn't have any idea what you were doing."

"Then tell me," Eragon challenged, Leyana could tell where this conversation was heading.

"I've been searching for answers to this mystery, but can't make sense of it. What happened? How could I have possibly used magic? No one has ever instructed me in it or taught me spells."

Brom's eyes flashed. "This isn't something you should be taught- let alone use."

"Well, I _have _used it, and I may need it to fight again. But I won't be able to if you don't help me. What's wrong? Is there some secret I'm not supposed to know until I'm old and wise? Or maybe you don't know anything about magic!"

"Boy!" Brom roared. Startling Leyana and sending sparrows in nearby trees take flight.

_"_You demand answers with an insolence rarely seen. If you knew what you asked for, you would not be so quick to inquire. Do not try me."

_It's strange not being the one getting told off for once. _Leyana thought.

Brom relaxed and said calmly. "The knowledge you ask for is more complex than you understand."

Eragon stood. "I feel as though I've been thrust in a world with strange rules that no one will explain!"

"I understand." Brom said. "Tis late, we should sleep. But I will tell you a few things now, to stop your badgering. This magic-for it is magic- has its rules like the rest of the world. If you break the rules, the penalty is death, without exception. Your deeds are limited by your strength. The words you know, and you imagination."

"Words?" Leyana asked curiously.

Brom nodded. "When you shot the Urgals, didn't you say something?" He asked Eragon.

"Yes, _Brisingr." _The fire suddenly flared at the strange word.

"I thought so. _Brisingr _is from an ancient language that all living things used to speak. However, it was forgotten over time and went unspoken for eons in Alegaesia, until the elves brought it back over the sea. They taught it to the other races, who used it for making and doing powerful things. The language has a name for everything, if you can find it."

"But what does that have to do with magic?" Eragon interrupted.

"Everything! It is the basis of all power. The language describes the true nature of things, not the superficial aspects that everyone sees. For example, fire is called _Brisingr. _Not only is that _a _name for fire, it is _the _name for fire. If you are strong enough you can use _Brisingr _to direct fire to do whatever you will. And that is what happened today."

Leyana went over the word in her head. _Brisingr, Brisingr...where have I heard that before?_

While Leyana sat vexed Eragon asked. "Why was the fire blue? How come it did exactly what I wanted, if all I said was fire?"

"The colour varies from person to person. As to why the fire did what you wanted, that is all a matter of practice." _Brisingr, Brisingr. _Leyana frowned as she struggled to grasp where that word had been said before. Then suddenly she remembered.

She jolted upright. "That's it!" She interrupted. "That's where I heard that word before, _you _said it on the plains when lighting the fire!"

"You can use magic?" Eragon asked cautiously.

Brom bobbed his head slightly. "I am proficient to some degree."

"Ha! I knew it. I knew something was up when you lit that fire." Leyana said triumphantly.

"If you can use magic then why didn't you fight the Urgals with it? In fact I can think of a dozen times when it could have been useful." Eragon said.

Brom casually refilled his pipe then said. "Some simple reasons really. I am not a Rider, which means that, even at your weakest moment, you are stronger that I. And I have outlived my youth; I am not as strong as I used to be. Every time I reach for magic, it gets a little harder." _This man is filled more secrets than I first thought. What's next? _

"Where did you learn to use magic?" She asked.

"That is one fact I'll keep to myself. . . Suffice to say, it was in a remote area and from a very good teacher. I can, at the very least pass on his lessons."

Brom snuffed his pipe and said. "I know that you have more questions, and I will answer them, but they must wait till morning."

He leaned forward. "Until then, I will say this to discourage any experiments: magic takes just as much energy as if you used your arms and back. That is why you felt tiered after destroying the Urgals. And that is why I was angry. It was a dreadful risk on your part. If the magic had used more energy than was in your body, it would of killed you. You should only use magic for tasks that can't be accomplished the mundane way."

"How do you know if a spell will use all your energy?" Eragon asked.

Brom shrugged. "Most of the time you don't. That's why a magician has to know his limits; even then you must be cautious. Once you cast a spell and release the magic, you are committed until the task is complete, even if it kills you. I mean this a warning: do not try anything until you've learned more. Now, enough of this for tonight."

Leyana groaned as she stood to spread her blankets. She eased herself down and lay with a heavy sigh. Her mind swam. _I killed that Urgal. _She still could not believe it. She was never a very brave person, she usually talked herself out of things and never had she in her wildest dreams slain an Urgal with nothing but a dagger. _I wonder if mother would be proud or horrified most likely the latter._

Despite her aches and pains she fell asleep with a smile gracing her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okie doky Heres chapter 7,it would have been up sooner but i was distracted for a few hours when my sister decided to put the lion king movies on. anyway please review and stuff... ok bye**

* * *

The next morning before they left camp, Leyana went to relieve herself. The thick trees provided sufficient privacy and she happily pulled down her breeches and squatted. As she made her water she looked down and was alarmed to see blood. She swore silently, scolding herself for forgetting.

She pulled up her breeches and quickly ran back to their camp. Brom and Eragon were clearing their camp in preparation to leave. Leyana went straight to her saddle bags and pulled out one of her blouses.

"What are you doing?" Eragon asked as she headed back to the trees.

"None of your business" she said before disappearing behind the wall of green.

When she was once again alone she ripped the blouse in half and folded up the segments.

Pulling down her breeches she stuffed the thick material into her small cloths.

_It'll have to do. _She thought bitterly.

When she emerged from the trees Eragon gave her a strange look.

"What?"

"What were you doing?." He asked.

"A lady does not discuss her private matters with boys." She snapped.

He raised an eyebrow "since when were you a lady?"

She punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He yelped rubbing his arm. "What's your problem?"

She just smiled at him. _He probably has no idea what a woman's moons blood is. _She thought. _I'd be surprised if he even knew where babies come from._

The trail they followed was shaded by trees with the river rushing by peaceful at their left.

The air was refreshing and sang with birds that fluttered about them as they rode. Leyana gazed around happily, the cut on her chin had formed a hideous scab but she was glad it had stopped bleeding. The hours were spent with Brom lecturing Eragon about magic. Leyana listened in too and asked questions. Even though she could not use it herself she still found the subject fascinating. At one point Brom gave Eragon a pebble and instructed him to lift it with the words. "Stenr reisa." Leyana peered over Eragon's shoulder curious to see magic at work. Sadly she was disappointed, as was Eragon when the stone remained motionless at the ancient words.

"Maybe you need to focus more" she suggested over his shoulder.

"Well I can't focus with you breathing down my neck, can i?" He snapped angrily.

"Calm down. It was only a suggestion."

"Well keep your suggestions to yourself." He growled.

_And here I thought I was the one that was supposed to be moody._

He tried again and failed. "This is impossible." He said crossing his arms.

"No," Brom said. "_I'll _say when it's impossible or not. Fight for it! Don't give in this easily. Try again."

"Yeah Eragon, fight for your pebble." Leyana said mockingly.

He ignored her and continued staring intently at small black object that rested in his palm. There was a long silence as Eragon focused on the pebble.

"Are you sure you can use magic?" She inquired.

"Leyana" Brom said warningly.

"What?" Leyana said, her tone innocent.

"Shut up."

She rolled her eyes but was silent though her smirk still sat mockingly on her face.

After a long moment, Eragon suddenly gasped "Stenr reisa!"

Leyana watched wide eyed as the pebble wobbled into the air over Eragon's faintly glowing palm. It floated for a few seconds before falling with a soft plump.

Eragon grinned at her cockily.

"Not bad for your first time." said Brom.

"Why does my hand do that? It's like a little lantern."

"No one's sure." Brom admitted. "The riders always preferred to channel their magic through which ever hand bore the gedwëy ignasia. You can use your other palm, but it isn't as easy." He looked at Eragon for a moment. "I'll buy you some gloves at the next town, don't want someone to see it by accident, besides there may be times when you don't want the glow to alert an enemy."

"Do you have a mark of your own?" Eragon asked.

"No, only riders have them, Also you should know magic is affected by distance, just like an arrow or spear. If you try to lift or move something a mile away it will take more energy than if it were a closer. So if you see enemies approaching from a league away, let them get closer before using magic. Now, back to work! Try lifting the pebble again."

"Again?" Eragon asked weakly.

"Yes! And this time be quicker about it."

Brom's lessons continued for the rest of the day and soon the days followed a simple pattern.

Eragon would struggle to learn the ancient words and lift the pebble. Leyana would listen and expand her vocabulary despite her inability to use magic. _Nothing wrong with learning it, it might even come in useful sometime._

Their sparring had become more heated. Leyana's arms didn't tremble as much and she had even managed to land a blow on Brom's thigh. She had to pause her victory was short lived though as she was swatted painfully in her side. She notice Eragon's progress as well, both their skills were developing. His blows were harder and he hit Brom more often than her, but she was fast and could evade attacks fairly well.

They continued south, tracking the Ra'zac. No matter how fast they rode, the Ra'zac remained a few days ahead of them. The days slipped by uneventfully. Leyana couldn't help but feel excluded at times. When she would go relieve herself she'd grab a pebble and whisper "Stenr reisa"

The result was always the same but never the less she practiced in secret in the hopes that it would someday happen. _What am I doing wrong?_

Usually it would end with her swearing and hurling the pebble off into the grass.

Finally they neared Daret, the first village since the devastation Yazuac.

Daret was on the banks of the Ninor River. The village was small and held no signs of inhabitants. They feared that the village had be felled the same destruction as Yazuac, and they approached the town with great caution. Saphira hid close by, so if danger arose she'd be at their sides in seconds. Leyana felt defenceless as they entered Daret silently, Brom had his hand on his sword and Eragon had his bow partially strung. What did she have? Nothing.

The streets were empty but the houses showed no sign of being ransacked. When they reached the centre Brom stiffened and turned Snowfire around.

"Let's get out of here, I don't like the feel of this." And he spurred Snowfire into a gallop, Eragon took suit. They didn't get far.

Wagons suddenly toppled out from behind the houses barring their passage. A man leapt over a wagon, bow drawn and aimed at them. Eragon s own bow was strung and pointed at the stranger in an instant.

"Halt! Put your weapons down. You're surrounded by sixty archers. They'll shoot if you move." The stranger commanded. _Well at least it's not an urgal. _

A row of men stood on the surrounding roofs.

"What do you want?" Brom asked calmly.

"Why have you come here?" Demanded the man.

"To buy supplies and hear the news. Nothing more. We're on the to my cousins house in Dras-leona."

"You're armed pretty heavily."

"As are you." Brom said. "These are dangerous times and we have my niece to protect."

The man looked at Leyana, who adopted a scared and confused look.

"True. . . I don't think you mean us ill, but we've had too many encounters with Urgals and bandits for me to trust you only on your word." The stranger said.

"If it does not matter what we say, what happens now?" Brom countered.

"You say you want only supplies. Would you agree to stay here while we bring what you need, then Pay us and leave immediately?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Said the man.

He waved to one of the archers who slid down from the roof.

"Tell him what you want."

Brom recited a short list and the archer ran to fetch the items.

_I had hoped to sleep in a bed tonight. _But those hopes had been dashed when they were set upon by the villagers.

Brom exchanged a few words with the man, while Leyana looked around at the men on the roofs. _They look frightened. _Leyana felt uncomfortable with the bows of frightened men aimed at her. Not that she'd be comfortable with anyone aiming a bow at her.

The man, whose name they learnt was Trevor, asked if they any had word from other towns. Brom sighed sadly before delivering the gruesome news. Trevor was taken aback by his words; he looked down, tears in his eyes and said. "Alas this is a dark day."

Brom suggested those in Daret leave, after what the band of Urgals had done to Yazuac, it was far too dangerous for Daret to live in peace.

But Trevor explained that the villagers would not abandon their homes so lightly.

The archer emerged from a house with the supplies and piled them in next to the horses. Brom rummaged through the supplies and handed Eragon a pair of leather gloves, the rest was stored in the saddle bags.

"Well, as promised, we will leave now." Brom said.

Trevor nodded. "When you reach Dras-leona, would you do us a favour? Could you alert the Empire of our plight and that of other towns? I fear that one morning we will all wake to find our throats cut or rather not wake at all."

"We will carry your message. May your swords stay sharp." Said Brom.

"And yours."

The wagons were pulled from their path and they exited Daret, returning to the trees along the Ninor River.

"The empire is in worse condition than I'd thought. When the traders passed through Carvahall with news of Urgals roaming, I bad never imagined it would be this widespread. And no troops being sent out, it's as if the King does not care to defend his domain."

"The has ever cared though." Leyana said

"True, but this is concerning." Brom said ducking under a low branch. "Did you use any of your powers when we were in Daret?"

Eragon shrugged. "There was no reason to."

"Wrong." Brom said. "You could have sensed Trevor's intentions. Even with my limit abilities I was able to do that. I felt there was a reasonable chance of talking our way out of there and that's what I did."

"How could I know what he was thinking?" Eragon asked.

"Isn't it the same way you speak to Saphira?" Leyana said looking to Brom for confirmation.

"Exactly." Said Brom. "The minds of men are not so different from a dragons or a horses. But a person's mind is their last sanctuary. You must never violate it unless circumstances force you to."

"And you could do this even though you're not a rider?" Eragon asked

"Like I said, anyone can learn to speak with their mind if given the right instruction, with differing amounts of success depending on who is learning the ability."

"Could you teach me?" Leyana asked. "How do I stop someone from reading my mind?"

"That is a very good question. Only a few people can tell if someone is in their mind and of those only a handful can stop you. Because of Eragon's magical power he will always be able to tell if someone's in his mind. Once you do, it is just a simple matter of concentrating on one thing, excluding all else. For instance if you were to think of only a brick wall, that is all an enemy will find. However it takes a great deal of concentration and discipline, something both of you lack at the present."

"I can learn." Leyana said. "I don't want anyone in my mind least of all an enemy. Teach me, please."

Brom scratched his beard. "I can teach you how, but it depends on how strong a mentality you have."

"All I want is protection from mind readers. Oh and just to be clear: if any of you get in my head I'll beat the hell out of you." Leyana said.

Brom chuckled "Well we'll be much holier then wouldn't we?"

It took Leyana a moment to get the jest, and when she did she frowned and said. "That's a poor joke."

Eragon laughed in front of her. "Actually, it is kind of funny." He said.

"No, this is kind of funny." She said plucking a hair from head.

"Ow!" He said scratching his head while Leyana giggled.

When they met up Saphira again, she prowled right over to them and thrust her head towards Eragon and hissed. _What's wrong with her? _Leyana was going to ask but as Eragon dismounted Cadoc veered away as Saphira swept Eragon's feet out of under him and pinned him with her talons. Leyana shuffled forward in the saddle and turned Cadoc back around to face the scene.

"What are you doing?" Eragon yelled to Saphira, struggling to get up.

Leyana and Brom watch attentively from horse back as rider and dragon had their silent argument. Saphira snarled angrily and snapped her jaws at Eragon. _I wouldn't want to be Eragon right now. _

"Well?" Brom demanded.

"She wants me to ride her tomorrow," Eragon said from beneath Saphiras claws.

Brom considered it with twinkling eyes. "Well, you have the saddle. I suppose that if the two of you stay out of sight, it won't be a problem."

"But what if you're attacked or there's an accident? I won't be able to get her in time and-" Saphira cut him off by pressing more weight on his chest. Leyana smirked and Brom hid a smile. "It's worth the risk. You need to learn how to ride her anyway. Think of it his way: with you in the air, you can fly ahead and spot any ambushes or unwelcome surprises."

"And what sort of Dragon rider would you be if didn't ride your dragon?" Leyana added.

Eragon looked back at Saphira, defeated. She let him up and took off, twisting through the air. Eragon grumbled and mounted Cadoc behind her and they followed Brom.

"Why don't you want to fly?" Leyana asked.

"My first attempt didn't go so well." He said.

"Oh right, your legs. But you have the saddle now so it should be no problem. I've always wondered what it's like to fly." She said looking up at the sky with a slight smile.

The last of the days light was on the horizon when they stopped and made camp.

They sparred before dinner as per usual, but in the midst's of his spar with Brom ,Eragon delivered a blow so strong that it broke both his and Brom's sticks. Leyana laughed with amazement. "Whoa!"

"Were done with these" Brom said tossing the splintery remains of his stick in the fire.

"It's time to use a blade." Brom walked over to Eragon's bag and retrieved Zar'roc.

"We'll cut each other to pieces" Eragon protested.

"And I don't have a blade, how will I fight?" Leyana said slightly distressed.

"Hmm well you can still use a stick for the mean time, but we do need to get you a blade." Brom said.

"we're going to be shredded" Eragon said.

"You forget magic." Brom said with a wink. He held up his sword, put a finger on either side of the blade then uttered. "Gëuloth du knífr" a small red spark appeared between his fingers as he ran then down the length of the blades edge. He repeated it on the other edge and the spark vanished as his fingers left the steel. He then held up his palm and slashed down with the sword. Eragon jumped forward to stop him but stopped when Brom raise his hand. Leyana gasped with astonishment at his unharmed hand.

"What did you do?" Eragon asked.

"The edge of the blade is blunted, feel, now do the same to Zar'roc."

It took a few tries but Eragon got it eventually. "These swords won't cut but they can still break bones, so don't flail around like you normally do, a blow to the neck could be fatal." Brom cautioned.

Leyana was able to participate only after Brom used a spell to protect her stick from being snapped like a twig. She was faster because of it whereas Eragon struggled with Zar'rocs weight.

The next morning while she ate Leyana watched Brom strap the saddle to Saphira and hang Eragon's bags from it. When they were ready to depart she mounted Cadoc as Eragon walked to Saphira.

"Now remember, grip with your knees, guide her with your thoughts, and stay as flat as you can on her back. Nothing will go wrong if you don't panic." Eragon nodded and Brom boosted him into the saddle. Leyana spurred Cadoc over when he'd tighten the straps around his legs.

"Have fun." She said with a smile, seconds before Saphira crouched and took off with three almighty stokes of her enormous wings. Leyana watched with envy as Saphira surged up into the sky.

"Come along." Brom hollered and she turned Cadoc and followed.

It felt good to have the saddle to herself; she could stretch her legs and move freely.

"So, Brom you said you could teach me to talk with my mind?" Leyana asked after awhile.

"I did what of it?" He said.

"Can you teach me now?"

He sighed then said. "Very well. For starters I trust you have spoken with Saphira before so you're familiar with what it's like."

"Yes, it was very queer at first but I got use to it."

"Good now, for one to talk with one's mind you need to stretch your consciousness outside of its boundaries."

Leyana frowned. "And how do I do that?"

"Practice." He said. "Oh and another thing, communicating telepathically can be a very intimate experience. Once inside your mind they have access to your every thought, every memory, every desire, unless you know how to conceal that which you do not wish them to see. It also gives them the chance to take over your mind that is why it is important to only use it with people you can trust not to meddle with your mind."

She thought for a moment. "And what about you? How can I trust you not to read my thoughts." She asked cautiously.

Brom chuckled. "What use would your thoughts be to me? I know more than you and Eragon put together and I would never invade someone's mind unless I have to. A man's mind is his own and I respect others privacy. You can trust me on that."

She watched him carefully. _He's probably right; if he wanted to read my thoughts he'd have done it by now. _

"Now that you have been made aware of the dangers, try reaching out with your mind." Brom instructed.

She shrugged and closed her eyes. _I have no idea what I'm doing. _She admitted to herself as she strained to breach her minds borders. She focused intently and continued pushing.

Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and frowned. "I don't know how to do it." She complained, feeling foolish.

"Well, keep trying. It'll come to you in time, hopefully." Brom said.

They followed the Ra'zacs trail for the rest of the morning. Leyana would occasionally attempt to feel out with her mind. _I bet Eragon's having the time of his life up there in the clouds._ They travelled in silence for the most part but sometimes Brom would ask questions about herself.

She felt awkward talking about herself and when Brom inquired about her relationship with Eragon she got uncomfortable.

"There is nothing to speak of" she said. "We're friends, have been for years. Why do you want to know?" Her tone was becoming defensive.

"Oh just curious." He said. "After what you have been through together, what is still to come I couldn't help but see a potential romance. You're a very beautiful young lady Leyana and people will take advantage of you because of it."

Leyana felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"I've seen the way Eragon looks at you sometimes. Just be aware of those around you." Brom advised.

_What does he mean? What looks?_

She realised her face was red and she looked away nervously.

"I am sorry if I've made you uncomfortable" Brom apologised.

"No, no its fine." She lied.

They spoke no more and continued down the trail. Leyana's head swam as she considered what Brom said. _Is what he said true? Does Eragon fancy me? Do _i _fancy Eragon? _She was unsure. _He is handsome, and kind and I've known him for years. But it just seems weird thinking about it. I'll just have to find out for myself._


	8. Chapter 8

**please note that i wrote this chapter with a killer hangover so please excuse me if anything is wack. Thanks again to all my readers and followers , i dont think i could go on with this story if it weren't for you :)**

* * *

Saphira landed a few feet from the clearing. Her massive blue wings stirred the leaves and dirt. Eragon jumped off and ran over.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking around.

His eyes met hers and she found she could no longer hold eye contact with him, not after Brom's words earlier. She looked away and walked to Brom.

A grumbled string of curses escaped the old man's lips. "Don't ever block me out like that again. It's hard enough for me to reach you without having to fight to make myself heard."

"Sorry." Eragon said.

"We were farther down the river when i noticed the Ra'zacs tracks had ceased. We back tracked until I found where they disappeared. Look at the ground, what do you see."

Eragon knelt and examined the dirt, standing he shook his head. "I don't have any idea what. . . ." He frowned. "This doesn't make any sense, but the only thing I can think of is that the Ra'zac flew off on dragons. Or else they have giant birds. Do you have a better explanation?"

Brom shrugged. "I've heard reports that the Ra'zac move from place to place with incredible speed, but this is the first evidence of it I've seen. It will be almost impossible to find them if they have flying steeds. They're not dragons- I know that much. A dragon would never consent to bare a Ra'zac."

"So we've lost them then" Leyana said.

Brom was thoughtful. "There's no easy solution to this riddle," he said. "Let's have lunch while we think on it."

They ate in silence. Leyana stared around, chancing the occasional side glance at Eragon. He was frowning at the ground, lost in thought. _He won't give up. He's too stubborn, and i doubt he'll let the Ra'zac slip so easily. _In truth, Leyana did not want to give up either. Although she missed her home, the world beckoned to her. She relished the freedom of travel, the camping, the ever changing landscape, even the nightly sparring. _Eragon can't return, not with Saphira. But there's nothing stopping me, what's my motive to go on? But if I go home the Ra'zac may find me. The only reason I'm here is because I knew of Saphira existence. Eragon wants revenge, Brom wants... Well I'm still not sure what that shifty old man wants. But me, what do I want?_

As if she'd said his name, Eragon looked up at her. His dark brown eyes locked with hers for a second before she broke the contact. _Thanks a lot Brom. Now I can't even look him in the eye. _

After they'd eaten, Brom stood and said. "I have considered every trick I know, every word if power within my grasp and all the skills we have, but I can't see how we can find the Ra'zac."

Leyana fingered the scab on her chin, it was shrinking but she had no doubt it would leave a scar. She thought for a moment then asked. "Do the Ra'zac have a head quarters of some kind? Someplace other than the Capital itself?"

Brom shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of, and if they did I doubt it would easy to find." Then he said "Saphira could show herself at some town. That would draw the Ra'zac like flies to honey. But that would be a very risky thing to do. The Ra'zac would bring soldiers and the king himself might even be interested enough to come himself." Brom said.

"So that's probably not the best idea." Leyana advised.

"What do we do then?" Eragon asked.

"That's up to you." Brom said. "This is your crusade."

Eragon stood and stalked away angrily.

Leyana sighed and closed her eyes. She attempted to reach out her mind again. Her face screwed up angrily as she stared into the blackness behind her eyelids.

_How the hell am I supposed to do this? _She whined silently.

_"You seem troubled." _A voice said.

Leyana opened her eyes suddenly, then realised who it was and looked at Saphira.

"_I'm fine." _She lied. Saphiras beautiful sapphire eyes watched her knowingly.

"_Eragon cares for you greatly." _Saphira said.

"_What_?" Leyana asked surprised.

"_I am linked with Eragon mind and soul. I have felt his pain and happiness since the day I hatched. You mean a lot to him; therefore you are important to me as well."_

_"Thank you Saphira. I'm honoured by your friendship, but I'm afraid I don't quite understand. Why are you telling me this?" _Leyana asked.

_"I just wished to give a word of caution. I love Eragon more dearly than anything in this world and I would hate to see him hurt." _Saphira said.

"_I would never hurt Eragon."_

_"Not intentionally, no."_

_"To tell the truth I don't think I want anything like that. I'm happy with our friendship. Why does everyone always question it and bring up romance."_

_"I suppose it is just the way your kind is."_

_"Well it's stupid and I don't want to talk about it anymore" _Leyana said.

_"I understand." _

Their conversation ended as Eragon jogged over saying "Look what i found."

He was holding a silver flask with a leather strap. Leyana stood up and watched Brom opened it and pour a bit of foul smelling, clear liquid into the cap.

Eragon started."Watch out, it'll burn -"

"My skin, I know." Brom finished. "And i suppose you went ahead and poured it all over your hand. Your finger? Well, at least you had the sense not to drink it. Only a puddle would been left of you."

"What is it?" Leyana asked, fascinated.

"Seithr oil. A plant that grows on small islands in the north. Naturally the oil is used to preserve pearls, but when specific words are spoken over the oil along with a blood sacrifice, it gains the ability to eat any flesh. That alone doesn't make it all that special there are plenty of acids that can do that. What makes this special is that this will dissolve anything that is or once was part of an animal or human. This has made it a weapon for torture and assassination. It can be stored in wood, slathered on a spear tip or dripped in sheets, so the next person to come into contact with them will be burned. Any injury caused by them is slow to heal and is rather rare and expensive."

"Nasty." Leyana commented. "What's something like his doing just lying around? If its that rare I doubt the king would be pleased they lost it."

"No he won't." Brom agreed. "It must have fallen off when they flew away; they are probably bringing word of you to the king. No doubt he knows your name now which means we need to be more cautious in towns, there's bound to be alerts and notices even wanted posters."

There was a moment silence while they thought. "This oil." Eragon said. "How rare is it exactly?"

"Like finding diamonds in a pig trough." Brom answered.

Leyana thought for a second. "Wait, didn't you say it was used for preserving pearls? Would jewellers trade in it? They're the only people I can imagine using it."

Brom nodded slowly. "Maybe one or two may. It's very expensive."

"Good." Eragon said. "Now do the coastal cities keep shipping records?"

Leyana knew where he was going, and so did Brom because he said. "Of course they do. If we could get to those records we can fight out who brought the oil south and where it went from there."

"And the records of the empires purchase tell us where the Ra'zac live." Eragon concluded with grin.

"Genius!" Brom exclaimed. "I wish I'd thought of this years ago; it would have saved me many headaches. The coast is dotted with many cities and towns. Teirm would probably be the best place to start, as it controls most of the trade. Last I heard, my old friend Jeod lives there. May hap's he can help us, and him being a merchant he may have access to those records."

Leyana began to excite, she'd never seen the sea before. "So" She said the edges of her mouth quirking up and looking between Brom and Eragon. "We're going to term?"

"Looks like it." Brom said. "If we turn southwest we can follow the mountains and travel through the pass to Teirm."

"Can we reach the pass within a week?" Eragon asked.

"Easily. If we angle away from the Ninor to our right. We should see the mountains by tomorrow." Brom replied.

Leyana's face split into a smile._ Finally we can get off this damn plain. _The sight of mountains again would give her a sense of security.

"I'll see you at dinner then." Eragon said. He mounted Saphira and took off into the clouds.

Leyana climbed onto Cadoc and she and Brom headed out onto the plain once again. She bounced, giddy in the saddle. _It'll be good to see people again. The men in Daret didn't exactly give them a warm welcome, and Yazuac? ... _She didn't want to think about that poor town.

The days blended into one another as the trio travelled along the foothills of the spine. Eragon was constantly schooled by Brom, whether in magic or caring for Saphira. Leyana expand her vocabulary as well and the stick seemed no heavier than a twig when they sparred. Her thighs had turned to steel from riding and her belly that was once soft was now tight, even her breast seemed to have shrunk a little, all her childhood fat had been devoured buy travel.

The awkwardness Leyana felt between her and Eragon was pushed from her mind and their relationship resumed to normalcy.

They travelled along the spine for days, searching for the pass that leads to the sea side city of Teirm.

One night, during their sparring, Leyana was unable to focus and kept faltering. Each time she was gifted with a painful smack with the magically blunted sword.

"Wrong." The old man would say each time. She was getting fed up with it, and her anger only made her screw up more.

"I'm sorry!" She'd complain over and over.

Finally, after taking a hard blow on her calve, that was sure to leave a bruise. She jumped back yelping as pain seared up her leg.

"Enough!" She yelled angrily.

"It's not over until I say, try again." Brom said sternly.

"No it's over now!" She yelled and hurled her stick at Brom, who easily knocked it aside.

"I'm sick of this! And I'm sick of you! Go to hell old man!" She swore and stormed off into the bush seething.

Her leg throbbed painfully and she limped found a rotting log and sat with a huff. She glared at the ground with a knotted brow as she rubbed her sore leg.

_I hate that man _she thought viciously. _I have half a mind to just beat him in his sleep. And Eragon? Eragon is just as big a fool as Brom, if he really thinks he can defeat the Ra'zac _She snorted, looked down and noticed a stone embedded in the dirt, she used her fingers to pry it loose.

Leyana stared at it for a long time. "And you, stone. I bet you think your all that, don't you?"

The stone failed to answer and she chuckled to herself. _Look at me. I'm talking to a stone. _She sighed and closed her eyes. Her mind wandered as her temper cooled, the blackness behind her eyelids was as boring as ever, until she felt something. Something she had never felt before, a small bump in the darkness. _That's strange. _A thought occurred to her mined and she opened her eyes and focused on the pebble. She prodded the bump, digging for the energy she felt pulsing within. Her first attempts to breach it were unsuccessful but she mustered all her willpower and stuck the small bump. It shattered and a rush of adrenaline shot through her. "Stenr reisa!" She barked.

The stone floated smoothly into the air above her hand. It stayed there for a roughly ten seconds before it gently lowered back onto her palm.

Leyana felt her lungs burning and gasp for breath. Wide eyed with her heart pounding in her chest she starred in silent disbelief at the stone. _Did that really just happen? _

Her face broke into a broad grin when she finally comprehended what she'd done.

Suddenly a screamed echoed from her lips and she jumped to her feet, sprinting back to camp, stone in hand. She hadn't squealed like that since she was a little girl but she was too elated to care. She burst into the fire light and exclaiming "I did it! I did it!" Over and over.

Brom and Eragon were alarmed. She was jumping up and down laughing when Brom grabbed her by the shoulders and said. "Calm down. What happened? Why did you scream?" His voice was stern, searching for answers.

She suppressed another squeal of excitement and took a breath.

"I-I did it. I lifted the pebble." She said grinning. "With magic! I used magic! Can you believe it?" She announced breaking away from Brom's grasp and threw the stone into the fire exclaiming."Ha!"

"You used magic?" Eragon asked. She nodded vigorously. "Isn't it great?" Her gaze went to Brom, his expression was curious.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course I'm bloody sure!" She said incredulously.

"Show me."

"Sure, I just need to find a . . . Ah here's one."

She scooped up a stone from the ground and proceeded to demonstrate. This time he magic came easier and she beamed with pride at her accomplishment.

"How is this possible?" She asked as they sat around the fire.

Brom shifted. "It is curious." He said. "Not many people posses the ability to use magic, save for Riders and the elves."

"So am I a sorceress or something?" Leyana asked.

"No, a sorcerer or sorceress calls upon spirits to accomplish magical deeds. What you did was merely use the ancient words accompanied by magic." He chuckled. "Who'd have thought Carvahall was harbouring a both a Dragon Rider and a spell caster."

"But how can I use this? I've never had much knowledge of magic but now somehow i can use it." She said.

"The most likely answer is that with you being around Saphira, matched with your new knowledge of the ancient language, has awoken the ability." Brom explained.

"So you're saying, had I chosen not to accompany Eragon and stayed in Carvahall, i would never had discover this ability?"

"Most likely." Brom said. "Remember what I said about dragons? They are magical creatures and effect all that around them in some way or another. For you Saphiras presence has brought your magical ability to light. Had you stayed in Carvahall, you would have spent your entire life without ever knowing what you could do."

She smiled at his words. Shaking her head she said. "This is amazing."

"It is." Eragon agreed. _Who knows what I could do with magic. _The thought brought a mischievous grin to her lips.

She then remembered what had happened before and apologised for what she'd said.

"I didn't mean it, honestly." She said.

"You almost sound sincere." Brom commented dryly.

"I don't apologise very often, but i did, so take it or leave it, because it's the only one you're going get." Leyana said.

"I should count myself fortunate then." Said Brom.

"Indeed." She lay down on her back and gazed up at the sky. The stars were veiled by wispy lines of cloud but the moon shone through providing a dull light.

When they reached the pass, they followed the Toark River through the mountains. Leyana found every excuse to practise magic and as a result she was always feeling tiered. But she didn't care. She was able to participate in Eragon's lessons now and sometimes exceeded him when it came to memorising the ancient words. In fact Brom encouraged their competition as it made them strive harder in their lessons. As they drew closer to Teirm the area around them change. Lichen and grime covered the trees and rocks, and the road they trekked grew muddy in places, sucking at their horses hooves like a babe at the breast.

"Why is everything green?" Eragon asked.

"Mist and fog roll in from the sea and keep everything alive. Some find it to their liking, but to me it's dreary and depressing."

"There certainly isn't lack water." Leyana said, dryly. Her clothes were constantly damp and she reeked of wet and sweat and dirt._ There better be a place to bathe in Teirm. Else I'm going to throw myself in the ocean. And drag Eragon down with me, he smells the worst. _

The evening before they reach Teirm, while they ate dinner Brom said. "We will use different names in Teirm. I will be Neal and you will be my niece and nephew, Evan and Miranda."

"I don't like that name. I want to pick my own name." Leyana complained.

"It does not matter what you're called." Brom said.

"I does to me." She said then thought for a moment." Call me Jocelyn."

"What ever, just be careful not to let your real name slip. I don't want our names in anyone's heads. People have an annoying habit of remembering things they shouldn't."

* * *

**Next chapter: Leyana makes a new friend and gets her fortune read ooooohh 3 please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okey SO i know i said Leyana would get her fortune told in this chapter but it turned out longer than i thought, But i promise it'll be in the next chapter! To**  
**To my reviewers:  
-****when i first started this story i didnt really plan to stray far from the orignal story line as this is my first fan fiction and i wanted to play it safe but, seeing how im still writing i dont have to stick to what i first had planned. Im aware that for a really good,in depth and creative Story it takes a lot of comitment and skill. But let me just state now that in order for my story to go ahead all major events in Eragon (as sad and regrettable as they are) such as broms death and Murtaghs capture will not be altered (sorry if you were expecting more) as it serves as a stepping stone for my future plans-which i really want to write now but I cant dive in with no backstory or explanation about how and why the relationships between the characters has changed.  
whoa sorry for going on and on but i just wanted to clearify that as i felt almost pressured into changing everything. if you dont like it though, tough titties! im sure there a plenty of amazing fanfics out there for you to read. **

**Anyways thanks for reading and please review :) 3**

* * *

A thick fog surrounded their horses as they followed the muddy road to the sea.

_"_I can't see anything in this damn mist." Leyana said. "Do you know how much further till Teirm?"

As if in answer to her question, the winds picked up and the wall of mist that obscured their vision dispersed, revealing the huge white walls that enclosed Teirm. Leyana wasn't all that fascinated with the city rather the ocean. Scores of proud ships were docked at port, their masts stood tall with furled sails. What lay behind the ships frightened her, the entire horizon was a flat, empty plain of blue. _It's like the edge of the world. _

She tore her gaze from the blue-green expanse as they neared the southern gate of the city. The soldiers that guarded it stood with expressions of utter boredom and held heir pikes carelessly.

"This is our first test," Brom said. "Let's hope they haven't received reports and detain us. Whatever happens don't panic or act suspiciously."

"No problem." Leyana said.

At the gate the men straightened and barred their path with their pikes.

"What's yer name?" One asked.

"I'm called Neal." Brom said, slouching happily. "And this is m'nephew Evan."

"Who's the girl?" The guard asked looking at Leyana.

"Why ,this be m' lovely niece Jocelyn. Ain't she a beauty?"

The guard inspected her with a lazy expression. "Not bad." He commented.

Leyana felt uneasy and wanted to smack Brom for doing that.

"What's yer business?" The guard asked looking to Brom.

"He's visitin' n' old Friend." Eragon answered with a thick accent.

"We're here t' make sure he don't get lost. Y'know? He ain't as young as he used t' be- had a bit too much sun when'e was younger. Touch 'o brain fever, y'know." Eragon said.

_That accent sounds ridiculous. _Leyana thought. _Makes you sound like a halfwit. _

The guard nodded. "Alright, go on through. Just make sure he don't cause no trouble."

"We'll keepin eye on'im." Leyana said as Eragon urged Cadoc forward.

The horse's hooves clacked loudly on the cobblestone street as they walked.

Brom sat up and growled. "Touch of brain fever, eh?"

Eragon laughed. "I couldn't let you have all the fun."

Brom huffed and looked away, Leyana chuckled.

They made their way further into the city. Leyana looked around with curiosity at the buildings and people that wandered through the streets. She watched as a lady dressed in finery exit what looked like a bakery, her golden hair was styled in an elaborate braid and her sky blue dress was trimmed with gold thread. In her gloved hands she held a basket filled with pastries. _Fancy. _Leyana silently remarked.

The woman was stopped by a tall young man in mismatched clothes. His fine maroon coat stood out from his dirty pants and ratty hat. The woman pushed passed him uninterested in what he was saying but he merely ran back in front of her insisting on something.

Two younger children appeared and while woman was distracted by the man in the coat, their little hands slipped into the basket. _The little shits are robbing her. _Leyana realised with a smirk. She watched with amazement as the man slipped an arm around the woman, unbeknownst to her, he handed a small coin purse to one of the passing urchins.

The woman pushed herself from his grasp and said sternly. "I'm sorry sir but I must be on my way." And with that she turned and walked with haste down the street.

The young man had a triumphant smirk on his face as he looked around. His eyes met Leyana's and she looked away pretending she saw nothing._ This place doesn't seem any friendlier than Daret. _

They tied their horses up at a hitching post outside a tavern. Leyana glance up at the battered sign as they entered. The Green Chestnut. A feeling of dingy depression hung over the room inside. A few lonely souls sat at the tables nursing their drinks with sullen expressions.

"This is a lovely establishment, don't you think?" Leyana said, quietly to Eragon who was uneasy.

Brom leaned against the bar and asked in a hushed voice. "Do you know where we can find a man named Jeod?"

The bartender looked up from the broken glass he was polishing and said loudly. "Now, why would I know something like that? Do you think I keep track of all the mangy louts in this forsaken place?" All eyes turned to them. _Why is everyone such assholes? _Leyana thought as she challenged the strangers that watched them with a glare of her own.

Brom spoke smoothly and slid some coins on the counter. "Could you be enticed to remember?"

The bartender brightened and put down the glass. "Could be." He said in a low voice. "But my memory takes a great deal of prodding." Brom slid more coins onto the counter.

It took a moment but the bartender said. "All right." And reached for the coins.

"Gareth, what the hell do you think you're doing? Anyone on the street could tell them where Jeod lives. Why are you charging them?" The voice was from a man in the corner, who was missing two fingers. Brom swept the coins back into his purse and went to the stranger. Gareth gave a venomous glare to the man and Leyana struggled not to smirk at the bartender as they turned away. Brom talked to the man whose name was Martin, he gave their fake names and they discussed Brom's friend Jeod. Leyana didn't pay much attention, she was keeping a keen eye on the room and its inhabitants, Eragon was on guard as well, His back to the wall and facing the door, his fingers occasionally fingering his bow.

When they took their leave they walked their horses to the west wing of the city, where all the houses were large, and clean, with ornate gates and fancy gardens. Nearly everyone wore expensive finery. Leyana looked at her travelling companions. _Wow we look like a travelling trio of dirt. _

_"_So martin said Jeod's house was next to the herbalists?" Leyana asked.

"Yes." Brom said.

They stopped in front of the herbalist shop. "So, which house is it?" She asked.

A short curly haired woman sat by the door of the Herbalists and Brom said. "Let's go find out." Walking over to the woman was holding a toad in one hand, writing with the other.

"Excuse me?" Brom said courteously. "Could you tell us which house Jeod lives in?"

"I could." She said, not taking her eyes from the piece of script beneath her quill.

"Will you tell us?"

"Yes" she wrote faster and the frog in her hand croaked but she said no more. Leyana frowned and was losing patience. There was a tense silence until suddenly the herbalist looked up. "Of course I'll tell you! All you have to do is ask. Your first question was whether or not I _could _tell you, and your second was if I _would _tell you. But you never actually put the question to me." Normally Leyana would find it amusing but she was tiered, hungry and reeking of filth, she had no patience to spare.

They eventually got the information out of the woman, Brom playing along with her wittiness.

They stood on the porch as Brom pounded on the door thrice. It took two tries but they heard footsteps and the door creaked open to reveal a young woman, with puffy eyes. _She has been crying. _Leyana observed.

"Yes, what do you want?" He woman said clearly.

"Does Jeod live here?" Brom asked.

"Yes, he is my husband. Is he expecting you?"

"No but we need to talk with him."

"He is very busy." She said.

"We have travelled very far. It's very important that we see him."

Her face hardened. "He is busy." She said sternly.

_Again, why is everyone such assholes? Is there no one helpful in this world?_

Leyana rolled her eyes and stepped down from the porch and leaned against a post.

The door closed and Eragon said. "That wasn't very polite."

"Keep your opinions to yourself." Brom snapped. "And don't say anything. Let me do the talking,You especially." He said pointing at Leyana.

Suddenly the door swung open and a tall man burs out. He had wispy grey hair and a long scar stretched from his scalp to temple.

"Brom. . . ?" He asked his eyes wide with disbelief.

"It's good to see you, Jeod! I'm glad your memory had not failed you. But don't use that name. It would be unfortunate if anyone knew I was here."

Jeod seemed delirious. "I thought you were dead. What happened? Why haven't you contacted me?"

"All will be explained. Do you have someplace where we can talk in safety?"

Jeod was hesitant then said. "We can't talk here but can take you somewhere we can."

Leyana sat with one knee pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around it as she sat impatiently in the study. Jeod had leaded them to the citadel where all business owners were to have their headquarters.

Brom lit his pipe then said. "Do you remember what we were doing in Gil'ead?"

"Yes, of course." Jeod said. "That sort of thing is hard to forget."

"When we were separated, I couldn't find you. In the midst of turmoil I found what we were searching for in a small room." Jeod seemed shocked.

"Once it was in my hands, I couldn't wait for you. So I disguised myself and fled to the. . . " brom hesitated and looked at Eragon. "Ran to our friends, and they kept it secure and made me promise to care for whom ever received it."

Brom explained why Eragon was hunting the Ra'zac and their purpose in Teirm.

"And who's this?" Jeod asked politely looking at Leyana.

She stood up and held out her hand. "My names Leyana, it's pleasure to meet one of Brom's friends."

Brom raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised by her sudden courtesy.

Jeod shook her hand firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." He said with a bow.

She smiled and looked at Brom as she sat back down.

"Could you two go check the horses?" Brom said.

"Do you really need both of us to do it?" Leyana inquired. "I'm confident Eragon can handle it."

Brom gave her a look and she sighed. "Fine, I can take a hint. Come Eragon, Brom wants to speak privately with Jeod." She dragged out of his seat and they left.

Outside the horses were fine, nothing had changed. Leyana stroked Cadocs long nose.

"It's not fair." Eragon complained. "Why can't he just say what he has to say in front of us? It's not like we're children."

_You sound like a child when you whine like that. "_I wouldn't be surprised if Brom's knows the secrets to the entire realm." She joked.

Eragon went and leaned against the castle wall while Leyana paced the courtyard, kicking at stone around.

A while later Brom and Jeod emerged. "Were the horses all right?"

"Fine." Eragon said and they untied the horses and left.

They went to a large Tavern to eat. It was clean, loud and full of boisterous people.

Leyana thought she died when the main course was served-stuffed suckling pig. She viciously dug into it, jamming as much as she could into her mouth.

Jeod laughed at her enthusiasm. "One would think you hadn't eaten in days." He said.

She shrugged. "What can I say? I like my food." And she continued to eat with gusto.

Leyana was happier than she'd been in a long time. Eragon was cheerful as well. At one point he snatched a bread roll from her plate laughing. She gave an exaggerated gasp and said. "How dare you take food from my plate!" She shouted.

Then grabbed his plate and tipped its contents onto hers. "Ha!" She exclaimed. Next thing they knew there were pieces of roast vegetables flying through the air. Leyana felt like she was a child again, back in Carvahall at her Brothers coming of age celebration. She, Eragon and Roran started a food fight when Roran stuffed mashed potato down the back of her shirt. The memory brought a smile to her face but Brom put an end to their fun when a piece of turnip landed in a man's cup, splashing the contents into his face.

When the meal was over and after they apologised to the tavern keeper for making a mess, they exited. Outside dusk would soon be upon them, Eragon left to see Saphira so Leyana followed Brom and Jeod back to the house.

Inside Jeod's house was exquisite, beautiful rugs lay on polished wood floors and tapestries hung from the stone walls. Leyana stood in the centre of the room, afraid that if she touched anything she'd break it.

Jeod called in a maid. "Show my guest to her room and have a tub brought up." He instructed. "I suspect you wish to get out of your travel worn clothes."

Leyana grinned. "Definitely."

"This way milady." The maid said. _I'm going to like it here._

Her room was large with a double bed. In the furthest corner stood a full body mirror. She ran to it and stared at herself._ I look different. _She thought.

A large ornate tub was brought up and filled with scalding hot water. Peeling off her smelly clothes she climbed into the tub with a whimper of pleasure.

It felt so good to soak in the hot water. She scrubbed her entire body until her skin was raw and combed out her knotted hair, which proved more difficult than she thought, by the amount of hair she pulled out, the thought she'd be bald.

When she climbed out the water was dark brown. _Yuck _she thought. _Well I'm clean now. _

The maid returns soon after with a plain cream coloured dress and laid it on the bed.

"What's this?" Leyana asked.

"Your clean clothes milady."

"I don't wear dresses. Do you have anything else?"

"I'm afraid not milady." _Milady is becoming annoying._

"You can wear this just for tonight. I'm to believe your new clothes will be here in the morning."

Leyana frowned. "Alright, just for tonight."

As the maid helped her into the dress Leyana asked. "Whose dress is this?"

"Milady Helens. Do not worry she said you could borrow it."

The dress was tighter than she expected as she had a curvier body than the pale woman who answered the door earlier. The tops of her breast were visible and Leyana tried pulling the dress up, to no avail. _Oh well, if I can't hide it I have work with it._

She looked in the mirror. _I look good. But there's no way I spending more than a few hours in this thing, it's so uncomfortable. _

Brom and Jeod were in the study, sitting at an oval desk. When she entered they looked up. "You clean up quite nice." Brom stated.

"Who'd have thought that under all that dirt there was a girl?" Leyana said and sat down.

She starred around at all the books. _Someone likes reading._

She stood again and went to the book case and browsed. A while later Eragon was lead in by the butler. Leyana looked up from the book in her lap and Brom said. "Ah, there you are. We were getting worried about you. How was your walk?"

"Pleasant, but the guards almost locked me ou-" he stopped when he saw Leyana. "Whoa you look. . "

She smirked "like a girl." She finished.

"Uh yeah a girl." He frowned. "Where was I? Oh I was going to ask how long we're going to stay here?." He asked Brom.

"Hard to say. It depends on whether we can get to those records and how long it'll take to find what we need. We'll all have to help; it'll be a huge job. I'll talk to Brand tomorrow and see if he'll let us examine he records."

Eragon shifted uneasily. "I don't think I'll be able to help." He said.

"Why not?" Brom asked. "There will be plenty of work for you."

Eragon gave Leyana a side glance and said. "I can't read."

"What?" Leyana asked.

"You mean Garrow never taught you?" Brom asked in disbelief.

"He knew how to read?" Eragon said.

Leyana burst out laughing. "Eragon you can't read?" She couldn't believe it, she known him her whole life and never had he told her. Eragon gave her an annoyed look and Brom growled. "You shouldn't laugh at others misfortunes."

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd laugh just like you did!" He growled.

She raised her hands. "Okay, okay I'm sorry for laughing."

The rest of the evening went by as Brom and Jeod spoke. Eragon browsed the pages of s book he found on the shelf. Leyana would glance up at him as he starred at the page. She felt a twinge of sympathy for him but knew if she said anything he'd probably think she was up to something.

When they retired , Leyana went straight to her room and threw herself on the bed, it was so soft. _I think I'm in love with you bed. _She thought with smile.

That night she slept long and true, a deep dreamless sleep. When she woke she was startled to find it was nearly noon. Leyana sat up and stretched. _That was the best sleep I've had in my life._ Looking around the room she saw some clean clothes folded on top of the dresser. A fresh clean blouse, a tan leather sash that went around the waist. A pair of black leggings and brown leather boots that came up to mid calve. She dressed and was pleased to find her large coat had been cleaned, though it still had its holes here or there.

Down stairs she ate alone in silence looking at the tapestries. Brom was out with Jeod and Eragon had gone to wander the city, which was exactly what she planned to do as well.

It was midday when she left the house; the streets were full of people going about their business. Leyana walked to the centre where the crowd was thickest. A stray dog wove between the many feet and picked at what looked like the remains of a cat.

She was walking down a side street when suddenly the young man in the red coat she saw yesterday appeared in front of her.

"I don't believe I've seen you around before." He said. _Shit. _She thought.

"And you see everyone who comes to Teirm?" She asked.

"I see most." he said. He was tall and thin, with dark eyes and messy black hair that hid beneath his old top hat. "What's a beautiful young lady like you wandering around unescorted? The streets of Teirm are ridden with thieves and bandits."

She laughed. "I can handle myself more than most. I saw you and that woman yesterday, it was quite impressive."

He chuckled. "And which woman would that be? I've had so many I lost count." he eyed her from head to toe.

She frowned. "That's not what I was talking about you moron." She turned around and began walking off.

"Forgive me, Sometimes I speak without thinking." He was at her side.

She rolled her eyes. "Look, if you were planning to rob me I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed because I have nothing _to_ steal."

"I'm hurt, that my lady would suggest I was such a deviant" He said.

She stopped and turned to him. He was probably no older than twenty and had a sly smirk.

"Alright then, if you're not going to rob me. What do you want?" She said crossing her arms.

"I was merely looking out for a fair lady. It would be a shame if anything happened to her." His tone was one of she'd used herself many times.

"I'm sure it would be."

He smirked and stood back. "Let me introduce myself," he took off his hat and bowed. "My name is Marillian."

She raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what his play was.

"Would my lady be so courteous as to give hers?" He smiled. Leyana felt a strange giddiness coil in her belly. _That damn smile._ He was quite a comely young man.

"You can call me Jocelyn." She said.

"Tis a beautiful name. Very well then lady Jocelyn, would you care for a tour of the city?"

"Yeah so you can lead me into an alley and murder me." She sneered.

"My lady thinks so wrong of me." He said sounding offended.

"Stop calling me my lady and I'll consider it." Leyana said.

His face broke into that charming smile again. "As you wish, Jocelyn." And he held out his arm for her to take. _Am I seriously going to walk around with a con artist and thief?_ She thought or a moment. _What harm could it do really? If he tries anything I could easily get away and if not there's always magic. _She made her decision and linked her arm with his. _Well you only live once._

"This way my lady." He said and led her away.

There was something strangely attractive about Marillian; his cockiness reminded her of herself. Unlike Eragon he was unpredictable and made witty japes.

They walked all through Teirm, and even down to the docks where the ships bobbed pleasantly in the surf. Marillian knew one of the captains and he offered to let her aboard but she declined. The ocean made her uneasy and they returned behind the city walls.

They were walking down the street where Jeod's house was when Leyana saw Eragon exit the herbalist's store, looking troubled. He looked up and his brow furrowed as Leyana and Marillian walked to him.

"Hey, Er- Evan." She said.

He looked at Marillian and then to Leyana.

"A moment please." He said and pulled Leyana over to the side.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"My friend, Marillian." She replied simply.

Eragon gave him an angry look then said

"When did you meet him? And why were you linking arms with him?"

"I met him earlier today, but I saw him yesterday when he and some urchins robbed this woman." The blatant way she said it made probably wasn't the best thing to do.

"What! Are you mad? You can't walk around with him, what if something happened?" Eragon said.

"One: I am walking around with him, have been for hours. Two: if anything did happen I could handle it."

Eragon was unconvinced. "I want you to stay away from him; we don't know what his intensions are."

Leyana raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Feeling a little threatened?"

"No! I just don't want you traipsing around with someone like him."

"You don't even know him"

"Neither do you, now go tell him to leave." Eragon said.

"Fine then." She said. "But you're coming to meet him." And she dragged him over.

"Sorry about that. Marillian I'd like you meet my friend Evan. Evan, Marillian." Leyana said.

"A pleasure to meet you Evan. I envy you, to have a friend as lovely as Jocelyn must be a treasure." He held out his hand. Eragon did not take it, he just glared at Marillian.

There was an awkward silence which Leyana broke by saying. "Well we have to go, I'm afraid. Thank you Marillian for the tour. Goodbye"

Marillian bowed. "Farewell, my lady."

Leyana bit her lip coyly and Eragon dragged her around and they headed towards Jeod's.

"No need to be so confrontational." She said as they went. He ignored her.

"Why are you acting so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want you with strangers, especially thieves "'he said as they entered the house. She laughed at him and they began arguing. They found Brom and Jeod pouring over some papers in the study.

"What are you two bitching about?" Brom asked tiredly.

"Eragon is being an idiot!" Leyana said sitting down.

"No I'm not!" He shouted.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm no-"

"Alright both of you shut your mouths!" Brom roared. "Now, tell me what you're arguing about so I can settle it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok as promised Leyana gets her fortune told, though its not what she has expected. Im no good at writing 'Prophecies' but hopefully you get an idea of what im trying to say lol.**

* * *

The dining room was silent as they ate. Jeod sat at the head of the table opposite his hard eyed wife Helen. Brom and Eragon sat in the middle and Leyana opposite them. Rather than sulk after the stern telling off she received earlier, she rather was pleased with herself. The Marillian incident had attained the desired effect. Not that she had on planned meeting Marillian, it was all a coincidence but, it gave her the perfect excuse to test Eragon.

Throughout the entire meal she stared at Eragon knowingly, smirking slightly. He avoided her eyes and ate sullenly, next to Brom. She knew how to provoke Eragon now, and that pleased her immensely.

Of course any friend would be concerned, but the manner in which Eragon dealt with the situation suggested that his feelings towards her were more than platonic. And she could not let it go now; she was hooked on getting the truth from him and would persist until she got it. _I don't really fancy him all that much. So why can't I let it go? _She did not know. _But what will I do if he does admit to having feelings for me? _It seemed cruel toying with Eragon's emotions just to prove a point, bit she couldn't help it.

Earlier when they had burst into the study arguing, Leyana was well aware that Brom would agree with Eragon and she'd be berated.

But she shrugged off Brom's words, just as she had done in Carvahall with her mother. She could hear him but she wasn't listening.

Later that night she was summoned to the study where Eragon was struggling to learn the alphabet.

Leyana walked in casually. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes, I didn't have a chance earlier after you and Eragon's little spack." Brom said.

"But Jeod has something to give you." That caught her attention. "Oh?" She looked at Jeod with hopeful eyes.

"Brom informed me that you were in need of a blade." He said, standing and going to a cupboard. "Yes, I am." She said.

"Well, I just so happen to have something that may appeal to your liking." He retrieved something from the cupboard, then turned and presented a sword and sheath. Leyana's eyes widened and a smiled graced her lips. Jeod held it out to her. "Here have a try, see what you think."

She took it and gripped the hilt, drawing the blade in one swift movement. It was startling silver, the steel curved slightly to a razor sharp point. It was a completely different style of blade than Zar'roc but no less deadly. She held it at arm's length and swung it, slicing the air in two.

"It's beautiful." She said marvelling at it.

"I thought you might like it." Brom said. "We had a few other options but given your style of fighting this seemed to suit you best."

She grinned. "Thank you. This is an amazing gift. "She pointed to Jeod with her sword.

"Jeod. . . I like you."That made him laugh.

She sheathed it and thanked him again. As she began to leave. Brom said. "Now, don't go flaunting that thing around; it's not a toy. I don't want to hear reports of you decapitating people in the streets."

She laughed and promised."I'll be careful."

Back in her room she strapped on the belt and drew the blade. It felt perfect in her hand, like a steel extension of her arm and it felt no lighter than the stick she would spar with. She danced about her room slicing at invisible assailants. She decapitated a two candles that stood on her dresser, their small flames snuffed out as they fell to the floor, darkening the room significantly. A single candle glowed at her bedside when she was startled by a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said Sheathing her blade.

The door opened and revealed Eragon.

"Hey."

"Mind telling me why your here?" She asked, not unkindly.

"I wanted to apologise for earlier today." _He's apologising? _

"You needn't apologise. It was my fault. You were just looking out for me; I shouldn't have been so stupid."

He looked around the room saying. "Still, I shouldn't of acted so childish."

"Yeah." She agreed. "It's very unbecoming of a Dragon rider." He laughed slightly and shrugged.

She then asked. "Were you really that jealous?"

"I wasn't jealous." He denied sternly.

"Alright then. Why weren't you jealous?"

"Why would I be?" He scoffed. "He has nothing on me, and I'd destroy him in a fight." Eragon boasted.

"You sound very sure of yourself." She said.

He laughed."Yes and had he hurt I'd of killed him." The way Eragon shifted told her that he probably didn't mean to say that last bit.

She smiled and walked to him. "Good. I expect no less." She said. "I'll always have your back, in anything. Do you have mine?"

"Of course." He said meeting her eyes. She smiled.

"Goodnight Eragon." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. The look of surprise on his face made her laugh. "Go on, get out." She said ushering him from the room.

The next morning she had naught to do, what with Brom and Eragon occupied in the study making Eragon literate. Before she left the house though she was warned to stay away from people such as Marillian, if she was caught fraternising with deviants again, she would be confined to her room. _Pfft, it's like my mother is following me around in the form of a crotchety old man. _

But she had given her word, to stay away. However the words of children are seldom worth anything. Not that she could pass for a child for long, in fact, in a few weeks time she'd be a woman grown.

It was grey outside, with a chilly ocean breeze that swept through the streets blowing leaves and dust in Leyana's eyes. She suspected it would rain, but it didn't bother her.. Stepping off the porch she started off, but stopped outside the Herbalists. _Eragon was in there yesterday. I wonder what he was doing. _She stood there for a moment of indecision. _I might as well take a look. _So she entered.

The first thing she thought was. _This is a cave._ The store was almost pitch black, save for the faint green tint that filtered through the windows. She looked around; the walls were chocked with vines and plants. _Someone hasn't been doing there gardening. Then again this is an herbalist shop._

She took a few steps and swore loudly as she struck her shin against some contraption obscured in the darkness.

"Can I help you my dear?"

Leyana looked up to see the woman they met the other day, when they were searching for Jeod's house.

Leyana straightened and wove her way through the store to the counter. "Um I was just looking."

"Well you don't seem to do a very good job at it; else you wouldn't have walked into that." The woman said.

"I guess not," Leyana looked around then said. "We've met, sort of. The other day, my friends and I were looking for directions to Jeod's." Leyana said.

"I remember" the woman said with a smile. "Your friend Eragon came in here yesterday." Leyana frowned. _Why did Eragon give away his real name?_

"What did he want?"She asked.

"Oh nothing really, but I read his fortune for him, he is quite the interesting young man."

"Yes, he is." Leyana agreed quietly. _Why would Eragon want his fortune told? _She thought for a moment _"_Actually." She said. "Could you read my fortune?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I could. But I'll warn you as I warned your friend, to learn ones fate can be a terrible thing, not everything may not be to your liking."

"I have no fear of what to come." Leyana said.

The herbalist eyed her for a moment.

"Very well, take a seat; I'll be back in a moment." The curly hair woman disappeared into a back room, and then returned with a leather pouch.

"Now, these." She said pouring a pile of smooth bones onto the counter; runes and symbols were inscribed on each one. "Are the knuckled bones on a dragon."

Leyana opened her mouth to ask. "Don't ask where I got them; it's a secret I won't tell."

"Alright then, cast the bones." Leyana said wanting to hear her future.

"You seem very eager, either you are very brave or very stupid either way it's your decision, are you sure you wish this?"

"Yes."

The woman gathered the bones in her hands, close her eyes then said. "Manin! Wyrda! Hugin!" She tossed the bones onto the cloth.

_Those are ancient words! _Leyana realised. _She's using magic!_

The herbalist examined the bones with a frown. Leyana waited impatiently as the woman nodded her head thoughtfully.

She then straightened up with a sad sigh.

"What's wrong?" Leyana asked.

"You and your friend are a curious pair" She said tiredly.

"Tell me!" Leyana insisted.

"Your future is not what I'd expected."

"How?" Leyana began to get worried.

"Not at the present, but in time your path will be one laced with pain and anguish. The day will come when you will forsake all you hold dearest in this world and betray your loved ones"

Leyana was speechless by the heavy words. _I'd never do that. . . Would I? _The thought frightened her.

"But, I see some light in your future. You will love a man of infamous power; your love will be true, enduring all hardships. Your names will be known throughout the land, for good or ill I do not know."

Leyana stared at jumbled bones before her trying to make sense of the Herbalists words. "Your path conflicts with many souls, it is unclear whether you will survive or ultimately destroy yourself but I can say this: You will play a part in the cataclysmic dawning of a new era in Alagaësia, brought about in fire and blood."

Leyana's neck prickled and she stood up unable to bear anymore.

"No." She said.

The herbalist smiled sadly. "I did warn you of the danger in knowing your fate."

"Yes and It's my fate. My life, my story. "She realised how childish she sounded but she didn't care. "I refuse to accept that my future is as abysmal as you say. I'll choose my own fate!" Leyana was becoming angry.

"The winds of destiny are not so easily corrupted." the herbalist said.

"Well I'll make them change; no one will decide what I do with my life but me."

"You can choose to believe what you will, but the bones do not lie, you can either accept your fate or run from it. Either way, the time will come when you reach the crossroads of destiny and your fate will be sealed."

Leyana spun around and stormed out. _She's lying, how could any of that be possible? I'm no one important. _

Outside a light drizzle fell, refreshing but not improving her mood. Leyana shook her head and went back to Jeod's. What the herbalist had said, whether it was true or false, disturbed her greatly, and she wanted nothing more th

an to crawl back under her sheets and sleep away her worries.

* * *

"That's not fair!" Leyana objected, her voice echoed through the house. "Why can't I come?!"

"We need you here to have the horses ready should we have to flee Teirm tonight" Brom explained calmly.

"It'll be much faster if I come, I can read twice as fast as Eragon and I'm willing to fight if need be." Leyana tried to reason.

"I do not doubt your abilities, but the four of us turning up at the castle at that time will rouse suspicion. If we get caught it will all be for naught and we can consider ourselves good as dead. For once could you just do as you're told instead of throwing tantrums whenever something does not go your way?" Brom's voice was almost commanding.

Leyana looked down at the wooden floor beneath her feet. "Fine." She said defeated. "But if soldiers turn up at the doorstep I'm running."

Leyana sat back down in her seat, shifting her sword so she was comfortable. She never went anywhere without it of late, even in the house she had steel at her hip.

Eragon sat in the chair beside her, listening as Brom explained their plans for this evening.

It had been over a week since the herbalist read her fortune or more like ill fortune. After wards she had consulted with Eragon.

"You know that herbalist, the one next door?" She asked

"Who? Angela?" Eragon asked looking up from the page he was reading.

"Yes, that's her name. Do you believe what she says?"

"Why? What does she say?"

Leyana ran her fingers along the spines of the books in the case. "You know?, her fortune telling."

"Did she read your fortune?"

She nodded. "She told me you had yours read too." Leyana sat, leaning on her elbow.

Eragon closed the book. "Ah, yes I did."

"And do you believe what she said?"

"I'm not sure" he said, shifting in his seat. "Some of what she said I had difficulty believing."

"Such as?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

Leyana smiled. "Fare enough."

"When she cast the bones for you, did she say anything?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, she some words in the ancient language."

"Well, I'm not sure what they meant but I did feel magic, and she seemed truthful."

Leyana frowned.

"Why? Did she say something bad would happen?"

"No, I just wanted to know what you thought of her, is all." Leyana said standing and taking her leave.

The days that followed, Leyana struggled to keep herself busy to distract from Angela's prophecies. She had regretted entering that shop, even if she didn't believe what Angela foretold.

It was noon when Brom had summoned Eragon and Leyana to study. When she found that she would not be participating in the reading of the records, Leyana lost interest and excused herself. Eragon went to bed to rest up for tonight's heist and Leyana went to the stables and readied the horses should they need a swift departure. The herbalist's words were constantly troubling her though. _Who does she think she is to say I'd betray my friends? She doesn't know me. _

When evening came Eragon and Brom emerged from upstairs and met her in the living room where Leyana was practising magic buy lighting the candles on and off. She hovered above the wicks and whispered "Brisingr".

"What do you think you're doing?" Brom's voice said, startling her as he came down the stairs, Eragon behind.

Leyana shrugged."Nothing, what are you doing?"

"If you're doing what I think you are, you better stop right now." Brom warned his staff in hand and sword at his hip.

"Now" he said." should anything go wrong I'll contact you."

"How?" Leyana asked.

Brom tapped his temple with a finger.

"Oh."

"Be ready."

"You be careful, both you." She cautioned.

She looked at Eragon his jerkin laced tight and his bow slung across his back, he was nervous she could tell.

When they left Leyana sat down buy the window, tapping her forefinger against the polished wooden sill. The minutes dragged on, Leyana loathed being excluded, it meant she did not know what was happening. She'd rather be there when trouble arose, than wait impatiently for the news to reach her ears. At least if she was there she had a chance act, staying back in the house like a worried little girl, was not something she enjoyed doing.

Leyana's ears pricked up at the sound of someone in the room. She snapped her head around and saw Jeod's wife Helen. She was standing in the door way with a guarded expression. Leyana realised that she hadn't spoken to Helen once since they arrived. The pale woman with straw coloured hair seemed hostile and Leyana thought it best to keep her distance. But now Leyana was alone with her, so she stood.

"I don't think I've formally introduced myself, my name is Leyana."

Helen did not flinch; her hard eyes watched Leyana closely.

Looking around awkwardly Leyana then said.

"I should thank you for lending me one of your dresses the other day; it was very kind of you."

Helens stony gaze inspected her once more before she turned and left.

Leyana raised her eye brows. _What's up her ass? _She thought, then returned to seat and resumed her watch.

The crescent moon was high in the sky when Leyana spotted her companions figures walking towards the house.

"Well?" She asked eagerly when they entered. She was given no answer only a gesture to follow then to the study. Once in and the door was closed behind them that Eragon exclaimed. "We did it!" A grin of pure triumph upon his face.

"Yes," Brom said. "But now we have to figure out whether it was worth the trouble."

Jeod unrolled a map of Alagaësia out on the desk. Leyana leaned over curiously.

She'd had a brief idea of what the land looked like through stories, but she had never actually laid eyes upon a proper map. It surprised her how far they had actually travelled, she traced a finger from Teirm, to Daret, then Yazuac and finally stopping in the north, where Carvahall sat nestled within Palancar Valley, her home.

Jeod took a piece of parchment from a pouch. "From what the records say; there have been shipments of Seithr oil to every major city in the empire in the past five years. As far as I know, they could all be ordered by wealthy Jewellers. I'm not sure how we can narrow down the list without more information."

"Hmm." Leyana said. "Well I think the minor cities we could rule out. If the Ra'zac work for the empire, then they would most likely have a hideout in a place where they can get a hold of soldiers, somewhere well supplied." Leyana felt slightly foolish supplying her ideas; she didn't have much knowledge on these things.

"Yes," Brom agreed. "I suspect the king keeps them busy, so they need to be able to go anywhere at any time. A crossroads, large enough where the Ra'zac will be inconspicuous. And as you said: well supplied, so any unusual requests on trade would go unnoticed."

"That makes sense." Jeod said nodding. "In that case, we can ignore most of the cities in the north. Only the big ones are Teirm, Ceunon and Gil'ead."

"What about the southern cities?" Eragon offered.

"Well, there's Urû'baen, but that's an unlikely destination." Jeod said.

"The parchment only list Kuasta, Dras-leona, Aroughs and Belatona. Kuasta wouldn't work for the Ra'zac; it's on the coast and surrounded by mountains. And Aroughs is isolated.

That leaves Dras-leona and Belatona. I think Dras-leona would be the better. It's larger and better situated." Eragon said.

"And that's where almost all trade passes through at one time or another." Said jeod.

"So. . . Dras-leona." Brom said, biting down on his pipe.

"Remember there's Helgrind to take into consideration." Jeod added.

"Ah yes, the dark gates. It's been many years since I've thought of it. It would make a Dras-leona the perfect place for the Ra'zac. I guess its decided then; that's where we'll go."

And with that they had their marker set and prepared their departure.

When dawn came, they had the horse's saddles and their possessions packed. Brom bid farewell to Jeod and they made their way through the streets. The ocean breeze blew in, urging them inland away from Teirm. The Herbalist words echoed in Leyana's mind.

_You will play a part in the cataclysmic dawning of a new era in Alagaësia, brought about in fire and blood. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! **

**please read and review even if it is just to say hi! It's really encouraging just knowing that people are reading this :) **

* * *

Pale grey clouds accumulated in the sky above as a blistering wind tore leaves from the lattice work of branches that reached out from their woodland hosts. Startling patches of rock stuck out at uneven intervals amongst the thick walls of forest that carpeted the mountains surrounding them. They'd been in the spine for a day now, weaving through the mountain pass, on their way to Dras-leona.

Leyana was grateful to have the sea behind her, tales of how its hungry waves would swallow entire ships, dragging them and their crew down to watery graves, had unnerved her greatly. When she visited the docks with Marillian that day, one sailor; a man with skin as dry and brown as leather, had told her of how the sea had once sent a tsunami that drowned half a dozen fishing villages along the coast. Bodies had been carried miles in the current to wash up on Teirm's shore, some white and swollen, other missing limbs.

She had grown wary almost fearful of the big blue expanse. Solid land, far from the sea was where she felt safe and grounded, the ocean wasn't for her.

Leyana turned her gaze to the figure in front of her face. The back of Eragon's head was a mass of thick brown hair that curled at the tips. Her hand crept up and she tugged a strand experimentally.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said, smacking her hand away.

"Admiring your hair."

"By pulling it?"

"Of course." She said with a grin.

He turned in the saddle and said over his shoulder. "You can be very weird sometimes, you know that?"

"You can be very stupid." She countered.

"So can you."

"I know that. I've done some stupid things, and I'm bound to do more stupid things, but that doesn't make me stupid." She said. "I actually think I'm quite smart."

"Oh really?" He said, with a chuckle. "Alright then, if you're so smart; then I'm sure that you knew your friend, what was his name? Marillian? ; Was planning on using you to break into Jeod's house, him and some of his thug friends."

Leyana raised an eyebrow. "Oh and how pray tell you came to know this?"

"I read his thoughts, and Let me tell you that finding a way to break into Jeod's was not the only way he was planning to use you." Leyana shoved him in the back with the palm of her hand.

"Hey don't get angry with me, you should be thanking me." Said Eragon.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? It seems a pretty dangerous fact to keep hidden." She growled.

Eragon shrugged. "I took care of the situation so there was no more danger, and I've been saving it so I can rub it in your face. Do you still feel smart?"

"You're a prick Eragon" she stated. "And I'm not going to grovel at your feet in gratitude, if that what you want." She said.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice."

"I already apologised for what happened. If anything went awry I could have handled it. I didn't ask for your interference." She snapped. "But thank you." She added quietly.

She heard him snort softly in amusement, and wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed the air out of him. "You think it's funny huh?" She said in his ear.

"No." He winced.

"Good." She released him and chuckled, returning to gaze at the scenery that echoed the calls of Magpies and other pinewood inhabiting birds. As the day descended into noon, they continued their trek through the spine.

Eragon reined in Cadoc and said to Brom. "I need to talk to you. we both do."

Leyana frowned for a moment, not sure what Eragon was going to say.

"About what?" Asked Brom, in a casual tone.

"Lots of things, who are your 'friends?' and why were you hiding in Carvahall? I trust you with my life but I need to know more about you and what you're doing."

The curiosity and distrust Leyana had towards Brom had disintegrated in their months of travel, but now Eragon's questions had rekindled the desire to uncover Brom's secrets, albeit she would search in a less aggressive manner. Over their travels she had built up a respect for Brom and didn't want to unnecessarily anger him by badgering him with questions like Eragon.

"What did you steal in Gil'ead? After everything that's happened I think we deserve an explanation." Eragon said.

"What makes you think this concerns you?" Said Brom.

"Nothing really, but it's just an odd coincidence that you happened to be hiding in Carvahall when I found Saphiras egg _and _how you know so much about dragon lore."

"Or how you knew of the Ra'zac and why they ran when you approached." Leyana added, but in a less accusing tone that Eragon.

"I can't help but wonder if you had something to do with the appearance of Saphiras egg. There's a lot of things you haven't told us, and Saphira and I can't afford to ignore anything that might be dangerous." Eragon finished.

Brom frowned darkly. "This wouldn't be a problem it you weren't so bloody suspicious, but I suppose you wouldn't be worth my time if you were otherwise." Brom retrieved his pipe and lit it, which Leyana took to be a good sign; whenever Brom lit his pipe it signalled that he was about to tell a story.

"I'll tell you." Brom said. "But understand that I can not reveal everything, as some secrets are not mine to give away."

"Then explain what you can." Eragon said.

"Are you sure?" Brom asked. "These secrets are secrets for a reason, once you know of the forces I sought to protect you from you will never live quietly. You will have to choose a side and make a stand. Do you really want to know?"

"I cannot live my life in ignorance." Eragon said confidently.

"A worthy goal. . . Very well: there is a war raging in Alagaësia between the Empire and the Varden. "that_ much was obvious. _Leyana thought.

_"_Their conflict, however, reaches far beyond any incidental armed clashes. They are locked in a titanic power struggle . . . . Centred around you."

"Me?" Eragon asked in disbelief. "That's impossible. I don't have anything to do with either of them."

"Not yet, but your very existence is what drives their battles. The Varden and the Empire aren't fighting over land; they're fighting over who will control the next generation of Dragon Riders. Whoever controls these riders is the undisputed master of Alagaësia."

"But I thought the riders were all killed, save for the forsworn, and even they must be dead now. There aren't any dragons left in Alagaësia, are there?" Leyana asked.

"I lied about the dragons." Brom said flatly. "Even though the riders are gone there are still three dragon eggs left- all of which are in Galbatorix's possession. Actually there are only two now, since Saphira hatched. The king salvaged them during the fall of the riders."

"So there may soon be two more Riders, both loyal to the king?" Eragon asked.

"Precisely." Brom said. "You see a deadly race is in progress, he king is desperately searching for the people for whom the eggs will hatch, while the Varden are employing every means to kill his candidates or steal the eggs." Leyana soaked in the information like a sponge.

"But where did Saphiras egg come from? How could anyone get it away from the king? And why do you know all this?" Eragon asked bewilderedly.

"So many questions, "Brom laughed bitterly.

"I have many more." Leyana said.

"There is another chapter to all this, one that took place long before you were born. . . "

And so Brom began his narrative. Some of his revelations confirmed previous suspicions such as He was in fact an agent of the Varden, but others took Leyana completely surprised, Brom's victory over Morzan, the last living rider of the forsworn, was chief among them. She never suspected that Brom had such an extravagant passed. Both him and Jeod were involved with liberation of Saphiras egg, Brom couriered the egg to the Varden, who asked him to train whoever became the new rider. He hid in Carvahall till the day he was summoned but he never was.

"Then how did Saphiras egg appear in the spine?" Eragon had asked.

"I think Saphiras egg was taken from the Varden, and to protect the egg, its guardian must have tried to send it to me with magic." Brom said. "The Varden haven't contacted me to explain how they lost it so I suspect their runners were intercepted by the empire and the Ra'zac were sent in their place."

"Then the Ra'zac didn't know about me when they arrived in Carvahall?" Eragon asked.

"That's right." If that ass Sloan had kept his mouth shut, they might not have found out about you and events could have turned out quite differently." _I probably wouldn't have left Carvahall. I would had never have slain that urgal, or discovered magic or seen the ocean. _Leyana thought slightly sad. _I never would have had my fortune told by that witch Angela._

She was sort of glad that things turned out the way they did.

"In a way i have you to thank for my life. If the Ra'zac hadn't become so preoccupied with you, they might have caught me by surprise, and that would have been the end of Brom he storyteller. They must have planned to drug during the night then question me about the stone."

"You sent a message to the Varden, telling them of me then?" Eragon asked.

"Yes. I'm sure they'd want me to take you to them immediately."

"But you're not going to, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why not? Being with the Varden must be safer than chasing the Ra'zac, especially for a new rider."

Brom snorted and looked at Eragon. "The Varden would tear you apart. If we go to them you would be caught up in their politics and machinations. I want you to be well prepared before you go anywhere near the Varden. Hunting the Ra'zac is a great way to occupy you while i train you and i will help you find -and perhaps kill-the Ra'zac, for they are as much my enemies as yours."

"And what about me?" Leyana asked. "Where do I fit in all this? If Eragon joins the Varden what will become of me?"

Brom shrugged. "I can train you in magic as with Eragon, and the Varden are always in need of mages." _I don't want to work for the Varden, _Leyana thought bitterly. She hated the king as much as anyone but she didn't want to spend her life fighting the empire because she had nothing better to do.

"Any way if Eragon does kill the Ra'zac the only way to escape the kings wrath would be to seek the Vardens protection, flee to Surda, or beg for the kings mercy and join his forces. Even if you don't kill the Ra'zac, you will still have to face this choice eventually."

Leyana looked up at a cliff that jutted out from the hill side as she mulled over Brom's words.

"You still didn't explain how you know so much about dragons." Eragon said.

"No, I didn't did I?" Brom said with a crooked smile. "That will have to wait for another time."

"Did you ever meet my mother?" Eragon asked suddenly out of nowhere.

"Yes, I did." Brom answer was grave.

"What was she like?"

The old man sighed. "She was full of dignity and pride, like Garrow. Ultimately it was her downfall, but it was one of her greatest gifts nevertheless . . . she always helped the poor and the less fortunate, no matter what her situation."

"You knew her well?" Eragon asked, and a creeping suspicion grew in Leyana's mind.

"Well enough to miss her when she was gone." That seemed to put an end to their conversation. Leyana's curiosity had been sated somewhat but she was still in awe of how Brom could have done all these things and yet be travelling with them now. It seemed incomprehensible, how could he have bested Morzan? All this seemed to sprout even more questions but Leyana suppressed them for now.

When the stopped for the evening, Eragon wandered off to find water while Leyana unsaddled the horses and Brom prepared dinner. The clouds had dispersed leaving the sky a beautiful shade of orange as the sun yielded to the night, where the moon would rise and take its place in the sky to dominate the heavens.

From across the camp Saphira was coiled leisurely, her head tilted up admiring he sunset.

Leyana smiled softly, honoured to be in the presence of such a powerful and majestic creature.

She'd finished unsaddling Cadoc and Snowfire, and went to sit by the fire where Brom was about to set a pot on to boil. Leyana was just about to say something when Saphira jumped up suddenly, startling them all. It happened so fast that Leyana had no time to react. One second she and Brom were sitting by the fire, the next she had been scooped up and it suddenly went dark as huge blue curtains enveloped her. She scrambled to her feet; hand on the hilt of her sword.

"What the hell Saphira!?" Leyana shouted as she realised both her and Brom were trapped beneath Saphiras enormous wings.

Leyana squinted in the faint light as Brom brushed he dirt of his clothes, swearing angrily.

"Saphira! What is the meaning of this?" He said. "Release us!"

The dragon took no heed of their objections but growled and twisted her body as her tail swung through the air. "Stop. It's me!" Eragon's voice yelled from outside."Oops? You could have killed me!, where are they?"

"We're right here!" Brom snapped angrily, "tell your crazy dragon to release us, she won't listen to me"

"Let them go!" Eragon said exasperated. "Didn't you tell them?"

"Tell us what!?" Leyana said as Saphiras wings parted and Brom stepped forward angrily.

Leyana looked at the scattered remains of the campfire that Saphira had obliterated when she snatched them up.

"I found an Urgal footprint. And its fresh." Eragon said.

Leyana griped the hilt of her sword again and Brom said seriously. "Saddle the horses. We're leaving." Leyana got straight to work but Eragon didn't move.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Brom asked.

"My wrist is broken." Eragon said, swaying.

Brom cursed at the news. "We have to put a split on your arm as soon as possible. Try not to move it till then.

Leyana climbed onto Cadoc, Brom helped Eragon on behind her.

"It's almost dark; you might as well fly right overhead. If Urgals are nearby they'll think twice about attacking us with you nearby." Brom said to Saphira.

Eragon wrapped his left arm around Leyana waist and they spurred the horses into a mad gallop. A mile from camp Brom halted. "Listen."

They heard the faint call of a hunting horn behind them. Panic twisted in Leyana stomach. "They must have found our camp." Brom said. "And probably Saphiras tracks. They will chase us now, it's not their nature to let prey escape." Brom looked to the sky with a blank face as he called Saphira.

She dove out of the night sky and landed. "Go with her. You'll be safer." Brom commanded Eragon.

"What about you?" Eragon protested.

"We'll be fine. No go!" Brom barked.

Sliding off Cadoc, Eragon ran to Saphira and climbed on.

"Hurry!" Brom growled to Leyana and she drove her heels into Cadoc and followed him.

The horns blared nearby causing Leyana to urge Cadoc on faster.

The poor horses were being pushed to their limits but they had to keep moving. The trees rushed passed in a blur as they crashed through the brush. The horns sounded again this time far away, then silence. Cadoc bucked beneath Leyana as the horse began to lose its momentum. "_No, no, no, come on boy, come on!" _Leyana urged mentally.

She jolted as a horn sounded right behind them. Leyana turned her head and just saw the outline of horned Urgals crashing through the trees on horses. Dread filled her as she realised that they would have to fight. Her head snapped up as she saw Saphira angle back towards the Urgals.

"What's he doing!?" Leyana shouted to Brom.

The old man shot a look behind them and swore angrily. "Stupid boy!"

But they did not slow the horses. They rode on for what seemed like hours Leyana's heart never ceased to pound in her chest and fears of what had become of Eragon and Saphira consumed her thoughts.

They finally stopped when the horses threatened collapse beneath them. It was around midnight when Saphira appeared and flew down to join them; in her talons she clutched an unconscious Eragon.

Leyana help Brom carry Eragon and lay him down in some blankets.

Brom spoke with Saphira and she took off again. "Right." He said gruffly. "We need to make a splint."

Brom seemed barely to contain his anger, so Leyana wordlessly followed instruction as Brom worked on building a splint for Eragon's arm. The small clearing seemed deadly quiet save for the occasional crackle of the fire. Leyana asked if Brom knew what happened, and when he told her she was shocked. _Twelve Urgals! _She was surprise he wasn't dead.

When Eragon had been attended to Brom sat on the opposite side of the fire and buried his face in his hands with a heavy sigh.

Leyana kept her silence not wanting to cause Brom any more distress. The minutes passed by unaccounted for, then Brom looked up and asked. "Do you love Eragon?"

The question caught Leyana by surprise. "Wha-?" She managed.

"Do you love him?" Brom repeated the question.

It took her a moment to answer. "I-I've known him my whole life, we have been friends since childhood. B-but I guess I do in a way. Why do you want to know?"

Brom's face was grave."Can you promise me something?."

Leyana was puzzled. "Like what?"

He sighed. "I'm not sure how much time i have left in this world."

"Don't say that! You have plenty of years left in you." Leyana said.

Brom smiled sadly. "That is kind of you to say but what I wanted to know was that, should anything happen to me would you be there for Eragon?"

Leyana frowned. "I know this is a huge thing to ask of you, and I wouldn't ask it if i didn't trust you. Can you swear to me that, if anything happens to me, Eragon makes it to the Varden. He is Alagaësia's only hope. Will you be his friend and shield him from those who seek to corrupt him?"

"H-how?" She asked her voice shaky.

"Your influence on him is more than you know. You are the only other person whom he can trust. I'm not asking you to give your life for him but to support him in moments of hardship to guide him on the right path."

Leyana's heart sank as she remembered the herbalist's words. "_The day will come when you will forsake all you hold dearest in this world and betray your loved ones."_

_How can I protect Eragon from those who wish to harm him when I can't even protect him from myself? _She asked herself.

It took her a moment but she made her decision and nodded. "Yes. I swear to help Eragon in anyway I can." She meant to prove that stupid Angela wrong.

Brom smiled, relieved. "Will you swear it in the Ancient language?" He asked.

"I don't know what to say." She said.

"I can tell you the words.

She gave a brief look at Eragon then nodded her consent.

It seemed a ridiculously long oath, and it took her awhile to learn the lines without faltering but she got there in the end.

"Thank you, Leyana." Brom said when she'd completed her vow.

She watched Eragon, who lay fast asleep under the blankets. The air was cold and black. I must have been in the first hours of morning, the time when all was quiet and still, not even crickets chirped. She'd never been outside at this time and the icy calmness of the world gave her prickly arms.

The silence was interrupted by the distant sound of wings. Saphira landed soon after, her muzzle bloody and her talons had bits of flesh and fabric stuck to them.

Brom stood suddenly. "Stay here and watch over Eragon." He commanded.

"Where are you going?"

"To try and clean up his mess." Brom climbed onto Saphira and with a few flaps they disappeared into the darkness. The clearing grew silent again and Leyana shivered.

She lay her blankets down next to Eragon and crawled beneath them.

_I hope I can live up to my promise. _She propped herself up on an elbow and looked down on the unconscious rider. _Twelve Urgals!. _She thought._ You will love a man of infamous power _the Herbalist echoed.

Leyana smiled fondly and kissed Eragon on the cheek before turning over and giving in to the sleep she so desperately needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**galeandkatniss: She has a sneaking suspicion that something is up with Brom but she doesn't know for sure and wont for a long time.  
****Gallo002: ****Thank you! :) and I'm so happy you like it. It's so great to have new readers and to hear what they think of my fanfic.  
DragonSlayer2187 :Well first off Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. As for your questions.. ok unfortunately Leyana will not become a Dragon Rider-I'm sorry. And as for the betrayal... well it a work in progress and it's not entirely her fault. last of all Eragon and Leyana's 'Romantic relationship' is quite brief as Eragon falls insanely in love with that Mary sue Arya. But fear not because in few chapters we have the ever awesome Murtagh make his appearance and I'm going to have so much fun writing Leyanas bitchy mode. **

* * *

The blade glinted white in the sunlight; as Leyana brought her arm down upon the wooden foe, cutting its gnarled limb clean off. The sapling stood bleeding from numerous cuts where her sword had bitten it. Branches and pine needles were scattered about the roots of sapling. Leyana jumped back to avoid an imaginary blow from an enemy, dropped to the ground and swept the enemies feet out of under them with a swift kick, twisted around and sliced the sapling in two. She straightened to her full height and stood dominant over the vanquished foe.

They'd been camped in the clearing for two days. Eragon had yet to wake since their run in with the Urgals, and Leyana had been subjected to an unbearable boredom. Brom hadn't returned with Saphira, and Leyana began to worry where they were.

The prolonged camping had given the horse's sufficient time to recover after Leyana and Brom had driven them to the point of exhaustion.

With her abundance of free time, Leyana took to practicing her sword fighting. The trees surrounding their camp however, were hardly worthy opponents, evident by the trunks that had been hacked to pieces and branches littered at their bases.

She sighed at the decapitated sapling that lay before her and returned to the fire, where a pot of left over stew simmered.

She sat with a huff. Her sword was sticky with sap and she poked the blade into the flames. A sweet burning scent came of it as the sap caught the flames. _This is probably not good for the blade. _She thought but didn't particularly care.

Pulling the sword out she saw the flames followed and waved the flaming blade around as the last of the sap was burnt away.

She let out an exaggerated sigh. "This is so boring!" She shouted. "Why won't you just wake the hell up?" She interrogated Eragon whose chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm.

Leyana stood and left the clearing to see how the horses were fairing.

The stallions looked up from their grazing at the sight of her, Cadocs tail swished happily as she came to him.

Leyana stroked the bays long nose. "You're such a sweet boy." She said. "I'm sorry for pushing you so hard, but It was either that or be caught by the Urgals." Cadocs liquid brown eyes blinked lazily. "But you'll forgive me."

Snowfire nudged her arm. "Is Snowfire not getting attention?" She said in a pouty voice, she smiled and stroked both steeds.

"I don't suppose you know any jokes do you?" She asked the horses.

Snowfire answered with a soft nicker and she smiled. "of course not."

Leyana sat back down by the fire and absentmindedly began polishing her sword with a rag. She thought back on their time in Teirm. _If Eragon was telling the truth about Marillian- which I'm pretty sure he was- then the world really is just full of people who want to screw you over. _She'd do better to trust no one in the future, especially after she swore to always be there for Eragon. Her mind returned to the oath Brom had her recite. It seemed awfully long, even in the Ancient language. She did not question it then, as she trusted Brom but she couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious. _What if Brom had me swear to more than what he said? _It was a troubling thought.

In her peripheral vision she noticed movement. Looking up she saw Eragon twisting beneath the blankets. _It's about time._

The movement ceased, and then he suddenly bolted upright. He looked around urgently.

"It's alright." She said going to kneel by him.

"The Urgals." Eragon said. "Saphira? Is she safe? I can't feel her."

"Saphiras fine, she's with Brom." Leyana explained.

"What happened?" Eragon asked frowning.

"You did something stupid." Leyana said. "But it doesn't matter at the moment. Come, you must be hungry."

"I'm starving." Eragon said. Leyana helped him over to the fire.

Eragon practically inhaled the stew, in a few minutes the pot was empty.

"Where's Brom?" He asked rubbing the wooden split on his arm.

Leyana stuck her tongue in her cheek, before answering. "I do not envy you Eragon, Brom is furious with you. It was actually quite frightening."

Eragon looked down his brow knotted.  
"I'm not going to rip into you for what you did. Brom's going to do enough of that when he gets back." Leyana said.

"How long have I been out?" Eragon asked shakily.

"Three days."

The news made him sigh and he managed to stand. "Is there a stream nearby? I need to clear my head."

Leyana nodded. "That direction passed the boulder." She pointed to the trees. "You're sure you can make it by yourself?"

Eragon nodded and staggered off.

Nearly ten minutes passed and Leyana was about to go searching for him when the sound of Saphiras wings made her look up.

_Here we go. _Leyana thought as Saphira landed. Brom was on her back his sword bloody.

Eragon camp bursting out of the trees as Brom dismounted. "What happened?" Eragon asked.

"What happened?" Brom roared. "I've been trying to clean up your mess!" He slashed his sword through the air, flinging droplets of blood along its arc. "Do you know what you did with that little trick of yours? Do you?!"

"I stopped the Urgals from catching you." Eragon said, shrinking.

"Yes" Brom growled. "But that piece of magic nearly killed you! You've been sleeping for two days. There were twelve Urgals, _twelve! _But that didn't stop you from trying to throw them all the way to Teirm, now did it? What were you thinking? Sending a rock through each of their heads would have been the smart thing to do. But no, you had to knock them unconscious so they could run away later. I've spent the last two days trying to track them down. Even with Saphira, three escaped!"

"I didn't want to kill them." Eragon said.

"It wasn't a problem in Yazuac."

"There was no choice then, and I couldn't control the magic.

This time it just seemed. . Extreme."

"Extreme!" cried Brom. "It's not extreme when they wouldn't show you the same mercy. And why, oh why, did you _show _yourself to them?"

"You said that they found Saphiras footprints. It didn't make any difference if they saw me." Eragon said defensively.

Brom stabbed his sword into the dirt. "I said they had _probably _found her tracks. We didn't know for certain. They might have believed they were chasing some stray travellers. But why would they think that now? After all you _landed right in front of them! _And since you let them live, they're scrambling about the country side with all sorts of Fantastic tales! This might even get back to the Empire!" Brom threw his hands up. "You don't even deserve to be called a Dragon rider after this, _boy!" _Leyana winced as Brom's words cut Eragon. Yanking his sword free, Brom stomped to the fire and began cleaning his blade.

She gave Eragon a sympathetic look as he hesitantly made his way to the fire.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" He asked.

"No, it wouldn't. Your feelings can't change what happened." Brom jabbed a finger at Eragon's chest. "You made some very bad choices that could have dangerous repercussions. Not the least of which you almost died, Died Eragon! From now on you're going to have to think. There's a reason we're born with brains in our heads, not rocks."

Leyana certainly knew why Brom asked her to help Eragon; he really wasn't too bright and he would most likely end up killing himself if no one was there to keep an eye on him.

"It's not as bad as you think, though; the Urgals already knew about me. They had orders to capture me."

Brom's eyes widened with astonishment. "No, it's not as bad as I thought. It's worse! Saphira told me you had talked with the Urgals, bit she didn't mention this."

Eragon quickly described the confrontation.

"So they have some kind of leader now, eh?" Brom questioned.

Eragon nodded.

"And you just defied his wishes, insulted him, and attacked his men?" Brom shook his head. "I didn't think it could get any worse. If the Urgals had been killed your rudeness would have gone unnoticed, but now it'll be impossible to ignore. Congratulations, you just made enemies with one of the most powerful beings in Alagaësia."

"All right, I made a mistake." Eragon said sulkily.

"Yes, you did." Brom agreed. "What has me worried, though, is who is this Urgal leader?"

There was a moment of silence. "So what happens now?" Eragon asked.

"Your arm is going to take at least a couple of weeks to heal. That time would be well spent forging some sense into you. I suppose this is partially my fault. I've been teaching you _how_ to do things, but not whether or not you _should._ It takes discretion, something you obviously lack. All the magic in Alagaësia won't help you if you don't know when to use it."

"But we're still going to Dras-Leona, right?" Eragon asked.

Brom rolled his eyes. "Yes, we can still keep looking for the Ra'zac, but even if we do find them, it won't do any good until you've healed." Brom began unsaddling Saphira.

Leyana stretched out her legs. "Are we going to leave? Or stay another night?" She asked.

Brom shrugged. "Eragon, are you well enough to ride?"

"I think so."

"Good, then we can still cover a few miles today."

For the rest of afternoon, Brom was continuously drilling Eragon with different scenarios involving Urgals, magic, and Saphira. Eragon would answer, and then Brom would ask Leyana for hers. Eragon got most of the questions wrong putting him in a foul mood, and it wasn't improved by the fact Leyana often answered correctly.

When they stopped for the night Brom grumbled. "It was a start." But both Leyana and Eragon, knew he was disappointed in Eragon.

Leyana did sympathise with him but, she knew Eragon had to learn these things on his own and she wasn't going to play dumb just to make him feel better.

* * *

The days slowly turned to weeks, and before they knew it a month had passed. When they finally traversed the Spine, the trees began to bud and new grasses sprouted up, the air buzzed with insects as they hovered about newly bloomed flowers. Spring was not Leyana's favourite season; although it brought the beauty of new life into the world it also brought pollen that drifted everywhere and would make her sneeze.

She had even forgotten about her sixteenth birthday, only to remember a week later, when it had already been and done. She didn't really mind though, It wasn't as if they could celebrate it even if she did mention it.

One day Eragon brought up something about scrying a woman he'd seen in a dream.

"You say she was imprisoned?" Brom asked, pulling his beard.

"Yes"

"Did you see her face?" Asked Brom intently.

"Not very clearly. The lighting was bad, yet I could tell that she was beautiful. It's strange; i didn't have any problem seeing her eyes, and she did look at me." Eragon said.

Leyana didn't know why, but the thought of Eragon dreaming about some beautiful woman made her angry, even more so when he suggested they search every prison and dungeon until they found her.

They followed the Toark River southeast, along the edge of the spine. Their usual routine in motion, they'd ride all day, Brom schooling them on magic and how and when to use it.

Every evening Leyana would put her blade to use in their nightly sparring. The day came when Brom sat out and had Leyana and Eragon fight each other.

Leyana smirked as she and Eragon circled the fire. She'd been waiting for a chance to face Eragon and she knew he had been waiting for this fight as well.

She watched him closely, he had grown taller over the months and was perhaps an inch or so taller than her now.

Zar'rocs blade glinted red in the firelight, hers the colour of starlight.

Leyana took another step, and then leapt over the fire in a flash. Eragon's blade met hers with a clang of steel. Their fight spread out across every inch of the camp, Eragon came in with an over arm blow, she slipped under it spun around and appeared behind him. Laughing she gave him a boot in the rear making him stumble forward for a moment. He retaliated with a series of fast blows. Again and again he would gain ground then she would turn the tables and hammer him. Leyana's upper lip was beaded with sweat and she saw Eragon beginning to perspire. The battle seemed to go on forever; until Eragon delivered such a strong blow that her sword flew from her hand. Panting, he flicked Zar'roc up to her throat.

Eragon grinned triumphantly.

Leyana grinned back and in a flash her leg was up kicking Zar'roc from his grasp. She had no time to retrieve her sword as she saw Eragon reach for Zar'roc she tackled him to the ground. They wrestled in the dirt for a minute before Eragon overpowered her and she was pinned.

"Get off me!" She spat trying to wriggle free.

"Yield, and then I will."

"Fine" she said and kneed him in the crotch.

He toppled off her and she scrambled to grab her sword, then stood over him.

"That was low." Eragon said, wincing.

She shrugged. "Yield." She said. "I win."

Eragon glared at her then snatched Zar'roc up and they fought some more. This time it was quick and once again Eragon had Zar'roc at her throat and he declared. "There! I win."

Leyana shook her head and Eragon looked down and saw the point of her sword at his crotch.

Brom's laughter boomed across the camp and Eragon lowered Zar'roc.

"Let's call it a draw, shall we?" Leyana said with a smile.

Eragon grunted and stalked to Saphira, not particularly pleased.

The days continued to roll by, when they finally reached Leona Lake, it was nightfall and they set up camp beside the glittering white expanse.

The next morning Eragon ran down to the shore, eager for a swim. Leyana followed but she was less enthusiastic about it. The shore was littered with smooth black stones which Leyana scooped up and skipped across the water's surface, the highest she got was four skips before the stone was swallowed by the lake.

Leyana kicked her boots off and walked along the shallows, the water was freezing and she couldn't understand how Eragon could go splashing in like that.

Saphira landed in the lake with an enormous splash, her serpentine body slithered through the water to Eragon who was in waist deep.

"Leyana" he called and waved for her to come.

"What?" She shouted across the water.

"Come here"

"You come here, I'm not going out there, its freezing."

Eragon rolled his eyes but came in.

"I just realised you haven't flown on Saphira yet have you?" He said plodding through the knee high water.

Leyana laughed nervously. "Ah no,I haven't."

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on." He held out his hand.

"B-but what about the saddle? I don't want my legs skinned." She said.

"They won't be skinned. Besides Saphira won't let you fall." Eragon reassured. "You don't know what you're missing, come on." Saphira climbed out of the water and stood behind Eragon.

"Okay." Leyana said smiling nervously.

Eragon grinned and grabbed her hand dragging her to Saphira.

He helped her up onto Saphiras sparkling blue shoulders, then climbed up behind her. Saphiras hard scales were rough against her feet and she eyed the spikes in front of her. "Aren't these a little dangerous?" She asked.

"Not if you're careful." Eragon laughed.

Eragon wrapped his good arm around her and Saphira raised her gigantic wings readying for takeoff.

"I-I'm not so sure about this anymore." Leyana whimpered.

"Don't be such a coward." Eragon said.

"I think I want to get of-" her words were snatched as Saphira drove her wings down and propelled them out over the lake.

Leyana squeaked and clutched onto Saphira for dear life. Her stomach rolled at the motion as they rose higher above the water.

She opened her eyes and saw the lake laid out beneath them like an unrolled map.

Leyana laughed and sat up. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed.

"I know." Eragon laughed.

Saphira beat her wings furiously and they climbed higher and higher into the sky. Leyana saw the land stretch out far below her, but the far shore was still not visible. _How big is this lake? _She thought.

"Hold on." Eragon shouted as Saphira locked her wings in and tilted forward into a steep dive. Exhilaration filled Leyana and she let out a loud whoop as the feeling of weightlessness took hold of her and they plummeted down towards the lake.

Just mere feet above the water Saphira snapped her wings open and angled upwards, levelling out. A huge smile was plastered on Leyana's face as they soared over Leona Lake. Flying wasn't what she had dreamed of; it was better.

After a time, Saphira banked towards the shore and landed in the water, soaking them with a splash. Leyana leapt off Saphira and playfully dove into the water; she felt slightly dizzy after flying and needed time to recover. Eragon dove in after her and they had a race to shore. The water wasn't so cold as before and was crystal clear, though she still shivered from excitement. Leyana was winning the race until Saphira scooped Eragon up on her head and ferried him to the finish line.

Panting for breath Leyana scrambled to her feet as soon as she could touch the bottom. "Cheater!" She accused.

"No, I didn't ask Saphira to help." Eragon said.

"Bullshit" Leyana said and splashed water in his face.

He splashed her back and they laughed when Saphira slapped her tail against the water; showering them in droplets, before taking off into the sky again.

Eragon began walking back to shore, and Leyana followed. The willows that Fringed Leona Lake were full of birds, their songs echoing out across the water

Leyana wrung her wet hair out and gazed around at the beautiful scene. The sun sparkled off Leona Lake and she took a deep breath, savouring the serenity.

"We should get back to Brom." Eragon said, running a hand through his dripping wet locks.

Leyana looked at Eragon and she felt a sudden joyfulness well up within her. Without thinking she slipped her arms around Eragon neck and pressed her lips to his.

She felt him freeze at the contact and for a moment she thought he would push her away, until she felt him return the pressure with his own lips.

Leyana had no experience in the ways of love and she acted merely on instinct, and what she'd seen and heard from Katrina. It was frightening as well as exhilarating and made her stomach flutter. She could feel the heat rising from him as she pressed herself up against his torso.

Finally she broke the kiss and let her arm slip down and her hands to rest on his chest; his heart was pounding as hard as hers, and she saw his face had gone bright red.

She panicked and was clueless as to what to do so she turned on heels and strode off quickly, leaving Eragon standing on the stony shore dumbstruck. _What did you just do!? _She demanded herself as she quickly headed back to their camp.

* * *

**hehehe well that's that. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

** Thanks so much for all the reviews I love you all! And I just finished my 12 week term and now have a 2 week break, so hopefully I can post a few more chapters because I have no school.  
Anyways Please R&R**

**The song that inspired this chap was one of my favs by six60: Finest wine.** **I strongly suggest taking a look at them because they are an amazing Kiwi band and there songs are just awesome. :) **

* * *

_You shouldn't have done that!_Leyana scolded herself as she began to ascend the small rise where their camp was located. Brom was sitting, smoking his pipe, gazing out at the lake when she paced past him, going straight to her bags to retrieve dry clothes.

She quickly changed, wringing the water out of her clothes then hanging them over a branch to dry.

"How far is Dras-leona?" She asked, joining Brom on the rise.

"About a day." Brom answered; smoke puffing from his mouth like a chimney.

"But we will stay another day before we start back on the road."

"Why?" Leyana asked, crossing her legs and began picking at the grass in front of her.

"This may be our last chance to relax like this for a while. Dras-leona is a dangerous place, swarming with soldiers and not to mention the Ra'zac and we will have to be on full alert. I thought a day's respite would be appealing, so enjoy the peace while you can." Brom said.

Leyana looked out at the lake. _I doubt there will be any peace for me. _She thought, feeling ambivalent about kissing Eragon. She _had_ wanted to kiss him and it was a perfect kiss, her first, but now she felt guilty, and not in the good way. She had been trying to convince herself that she was in love with Eragon and with what Angela had said, Eragon seemed the only plausible suitor but now that she had kissed him, she began to doubt.

She and Eragon were friends, anything more than that would be imprudent. _But does Eragon know that? _She sighed and rested her head on her hand.

A warm breeze tousled her damp hair as she stared out at the shimmering lake. It really was beautiful, but her conflicting emotions prevented her from enjoying it fully.

Brom stirred then said, without looking away from the lake. "You two seemed to be enjoying yourselves."

Leyana felt a flush creep into her cheeks. "You saw?" she asked embarrassed.

"Aye."

Leyana frowned, she was usually uncomfortable discussing topics like this, but with Brom she felt she could confide about anything with him. He was like the father she never had in a way and his wisdom could possibly aid her in this issue.

"I've screwed up." She confessed, after a long pause.

Brom lowered his pipe. "Love is nothing to be ashamed about." He said sincerely.

"But that's just it." Leyana said remorsefully."I'm not in love with him. I thought I was and that's why I . . . Well you know, but now I'm not so sure, and I'm worried that I've mislead him."

Brom took a long pull on his pipe. "Well then the best thing you can do is confess to him, tell him the truth and end it now before anyone gets hurt."

"But what if he gets angry and hates me for it?" Leyana asked.

Brom chuckled. "Come now, we both know Eragon, he won't hate you, and if he did I'd give him a good smack around the ear for being such an immature fool."

Leyana managed a smile. "I just don't want to hurt him is all" She said.

"Some of life's most important lessons are often the hardest. But you're both young and have yet to experience the fullness of life and its joys and woes, don't let something like this destroy your friendship. Remember the oath you swore, he needs you as

much as you need him."

Leyana contemplated his words quietly while Brom finished the last remnants tobacco in his pipe. _He's right; have to go talk to Eragon._

She leaned back and peered down the shore where she'd left him._ He's probably with Saphira. _She guessed she saw it was empty. _I'll confront him he returns._

She would be waiting for a long time, as Eragon did not return until that evening.

So she took advantage of the free time and washed the few clothes she had and sharpened and polished her sword. Even after that she still had hours of daylight left so she let her tangled brown hair out of its loose bonds, combing through it with her fingers to get an idea of its true length. The long, chocolate mane came down to mid belly.

_I can't have it this long, it just gets in the way and i have no way to care for it. _Leyana stood and went to Brom, asking to borrow his dagger.

"What are you going to use it for?" He asked, replenishing the fire with fresh wood.

"My hair is too long." She said.

"I don't think a dagger is the best tool for cutting hair." Brom replied.

"Well, it's not like we have a barber conveniently wandering around do we? Please I just want to take off the length, it's becoming hazardous and I don't want it getting caught on

something."

Brom sighed and straightened up, drawing the dagger that hung from his belt. "Alright then. But give it back afterwards."

Leyana took the dagger, murmuring her thanks, then smoothed her hair down before grabbing a handful and began sawing off the last couple inches. Brom was right about the dagger; it was far more difficult and she ended up cutting off more than she had intended. Brom was watching in amusement as Leyana hacked off her brown locks, her end result was roughly shoulder length. When she was finished she handed the dagger back to Brom, and then scooped up the bundles of hair that were piled on the ground and tossed them in the fire. Leyana crinkled her nose as the scent of burning hair wafted through the air, but otherwise she was satisfied with her hair cut.

When evening came Saphira landed on the shore and crawled up to the camp, Eragon on her back. Leyana noted how he avoided looking in her direction and she supposed that perhaps she needn't talk to him, as he appeared to be completely ignoring her.

_I wonder if I scared him. _It was an amusing thought and her mouth twitch into a smirk.

They ate dinner in relative silence, Leyana caught Eragon looking in her direction on numerous occasions and she knew she would have to talk to him.

But when she had the opportunity to speak with him, as they were rolling out their blankets she was about to walk over when he looked up at her, his deep brown eyes locking with hers long moment and her stomach twisted. _Nope, I can't do it. _She quickly looked away and silently lay down her bedding. _Stop being craven! _But she couldn't bring herself to speak with him. _If I act as if nothing happened then he should take a hint and we can pit this all behind us. _She theorised hopefully, turning so her back was to him and Saphira.

The next morning was as quiet as the evening before, the silence only broken when Brom spoke. The day was dull and slugged by as they followed the road south along Leona Lake.

Leyana found she had no desire to speak during this time, and settled behind Eragon quietly. Him being so close was disconcerting but she kept her peace and focused on the landscape trying to forget the person in front of her. Unfortunately they couldn't stay mute forever and Leyana and Eragon shared a few sparse words that evening over dinner, it appeared that what had transpire the day before was forgotten. _Good, it seems we can forget about this. _So Leyana relaxed and was more comfortable talking to Eragon in a more casual manner.

It was near noon the next day when the road began to crowd with farmers wagons, donkeys and oxen pulling carts filled with produce forced them to slow their steeds.

When the city finally came into view Leyana's first impression was one of disappointment, she had expected Dras-leona to be something the likes of Teirm, but what lay ahead was a travesty of a city. Ramshackle buildings sat on crooked streets and the city centre was cordoned off by a pale yellow wall formed of mud. Peaking above the dirty yellow barrier, was the tallest building in Dras-leona; a cathedral with flayed spires. What the city lacked in order it made up with in size, the lake side city was probably twice the size of Teirm. _And twice as dangerous._

Brom pointed to the east. "_That _it Helgrind." Leyana followed his finger and saw a huge jagged piece of rock jutted vertically up to puncture the sky with splintery peaks.

"It's the reason Dras-leona was originally built. People are fascinated by it ,even though it's an unhealthy and malevolent thing." Brom said, gesturing towards the buildings behind the wall. "We should go to the city centre first."

They continued down the road towards the lakeside city. Eragon inquired about what religion the people of Dras-leona worshiped. Brom's answer was disturbing, they worshipped Helgrind itself, and its worshipers practiced self mutilation and drank human blood.

"That's disgusting." Leyana remarked, eyeing Helgrind with disdain.

"Their religion is a cruel one, but do not say that to a believer, you may quickly lose a hand in 'penance', guard your tongue in the city."

They passed through Dras-leonas large gates, blending in with the river of people that trafficked in and out of the city.

The stone buildings inside the wall were tall and crammed together allowing little light into the narrow streets and the reek of sewage made Leyana crinkle her nose as they passed through the filthy streets.

"It gets better farther in." Brom said. "Right now we need to find an inn and form a strategy. Dras-leona can be a dangerous place to even the most cautious. I don't want to remain on the streets any longer than necessary."

True to his word, they soon entered the wealthier region of Dras-leona, where the streets were paved and air was less foul. The streets slanted upwards towards the centre of the city, leading to a palace of polished granite that towered above every building, except the cathedral.

"Who's the pompous prick who lives there?" Leyana asked, half interested.  
She quickly corrected herself when Brom gave her a stony glare."Oh sorry, what I meant to say was, who is the gentleman who lives there?"

"Marcus Tábor. He rules the city and answers only to the king and his own conscience. But really he spends his time, whoring and drinking away all the wealth of the city." Brom answered with distaste.

It was late noon when they checked in at The Golden Globe, a large but affordable inn.

The common room was crowded with long oak tables that were quickly being filled by the evening's guests. A large stone fireplace roared on one side of the building, giving the room a warm and pleasant feel.

Upstairs the room Brom had purchased was pitifully small, with a narrow bed crammed against one wall, a rickety table and basin beside it.

"How is this supposed to accommodate three?" Leyana asked looking doubtful at the pathetic bed.

"We'll have to make do?" Brom said, tossing his bags on the floor." We're not going to be staying for long."

Leyana went to the bed and examined it." I'm going to sleep on the floor, I don't fancy getting lice."

"Eragon?" Brom offered the bed.

Eragon shook his head. "There's enough bugs in there to eat me alive."

Brom shrugged. "Well I wouldn't want to deprive them of meal."

Going to the window, and peering out Leyana saw the Cathedral looming above the buildings, like an ominous sentinel keeping watch over the sprawling lakeside city.

"What now?" Eragon asked.

"We find food and beer, after that, sleep. Tomorrow we can start looking for the Ra'zac." Brom answered.

As they were about to go back down stairs Eragon caught Leyana's arm. "I was wonder if I could have a moment to speak with you." He sounded hesitant.

Leyana cursed mentally.

_"_Sure." she said, keeping her voice steady.

Brom looked between them for a moment before saying. "I'm going to find us a table, come down and find me when you're done." The old man said then disappeared down the hall, closing the door behind him.

Turning to face Eragon she was startled by how close he stood to her, even more so when he swooped in and kissed her.

Stunned, she relented to it for a moment before for her wits returned. _What are you doing!? _And she pushed him away. "No, Eragon, don't."

His face was a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. "B-but it thought. ."

Leyana frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't want this."

His expression quickly changed. "Then why the hell did you kiss me then?" He demanded.

She knew it was her fault and now she had to deal with the consequences. Leyana shook her head trying to find the right words. "I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry. I thought that maybe if I pretended like it never happened then we could just forget about it and move on."

"You can't just kiss someone and expect nothing to happen." Eragon said, hurt echoing in his voice.

"I know." She said quietly.

Eragon's demeanour softened and he asked. "Why?"

Leyana looked down, and shrugged. "I don't know. I thought I wanted this, I thought I wanted you, but it just doesn't feel right." She went and sat on the edge of the cot.

"Was it something I did?" He asked, setting beside her.

"No, of course not." She assured. "It's just I don't think we should do this. We're friends and I didn't want complicate things but I have done just that. I'm so sorry."

Eragon stared at the opposing wall, ruminating on her words.

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you. I love you Eragon, I do." Leyana said. "But I'm not _in _love with you." The guilt coiled with in her belly and a part of her wanted to kiss him just to comfort him, but she knew she had to stand her ground.

"I understand, I think." He said.

"Thank you."

"Now." She said jumping to her feet in a cheerful tone. "Let's forget about this and get drunk."

Eragon seemed to lighten up slightly, and she pulled him up and lead him downstairs.

The common room was loud and full of merriment when Leyana and Eragon reached the bottom of the stair.

They had to survey the crowd for Brom who waved them over from across the crowded room. Leading Eragon by the hand, Leyana wove her way between the tables to where Brom sat.

"It's about time you showed up." He grumbled, as they took their seats. "I had to fend off people who wanted the empty chairs."

"Sorry about that." Leyana said looking around the warm and noisy room. "I'm hungry what's for dinner?"

The inn served what Leyana took to be a sort of onion and cabbage broth that tasted like the vegetables were half rotten when the cook threw them in the pot to boil, and the bread that accompanied it was stale and chewy but combined, it wasn't so bad.

The choice of after meal refreshments was wine or ale. Leyana chose a goblet of wine whereas Brom and Eragon settled for a large tankard of the Inns ale. Personally Leyana preferred wine over ale, the bitter taste made her feel sick. The strong, tart taste of wine was more to her liking. The evening was full of pleasant conversation and Leyana began to feel light headed as she started on her third goblet of the Inns sour wine. The rest of the night blended into a blur of noise and laughter. Leyana didn't know how she ended up back in their room but she greeted the floor like a feather bed in her drunken stupor and gladly succumbed to a deep, dreamless sleep.

She gained slight consciousness when something beneath her head moved and she became aware of the body she clung to. She groaned in defiance as the warmth that her head rested on shifted again, moving from under her and she lowered her head onto the hard wooden floor. Moaning, she curled into a ball and the mumbled sound of hushed voices ceased as she felt back into slumber. The sound of a door slamming down the hall drew her from sleep. She attempted to open her eyes but they were so heavy that they felt cemented shut.

_I feel dead. _Forcing her eyes open Leyana sat up and found she was alone on the floor of their rented room. _Where's Eragon and Brom? _She managed to stand, but leaned on the bed as her head spun. _"_So this is a hangover." She said, rubbing her temple.

Outside the sun was near the western horizon. _How long have I been sleeping? _Leyana wondered as she watched people down in the streets.

She spun around when the door open behind her and Eragon stepped in.

"Oh good, your finally awake."

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Brom and I went searching for information about the oil." Eragon explained. "You wouldn't wake up so we left you here."

Leyana nodded, trying to remember the events of last night but all she grasped were brief images and noises.

"What happened last night?" She asked.

Eragon chortled as if there were some hidden joke.

"Tell me what happened." Leyana demanded.

"Well." He started. "We all drank last night, but you drank a bit more than us."

"That explains why I can't remember much after my second cup" She said.

"You had three more after that."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't either of you stop me?."

"It was rather amusing; you're quite affectionate when drunk."

"How?" She asked, uneasy.

Eragon laughed again.

"On second thought, I don't want to know." She decided not wanting to hear a recount of her drunken behaviour.

"Did you find anything interesting?" She asked, trying to divert the conversation from her binge drinking.

"I met a man who had helped ship the oil and I went and had a look at the warehouse, but other than that no not really. Brom should have more information when he gets back."

It was over an hour before the old man returned, slumped with fatigue.

"Did you find anything?" Eragon asked.

Brom ran his fingers through his white hair. "I heard a great deal of interesting things today, not the least of which is that Galbatorix will visit Dras-leona within the week."

"What!?" Leyana and Eragon exclaimed in unison, at the alarming news.

"It seems that Tábor has taken a few too many liberties with his power, Galbatorix has decided to come teach him a lesson in humility. It's the first time the king has left Urû'baen in over ten years." Brom said slouching against the wall.

"Do you think he knows of us?" Eragon asked.

"Of course he knows of us, but I'm sure he hasn't been informed of our location. If he had, we would already be in the Ra'zacs grasp. This means that whatever we're going to about the Ra'zac must be accomplished before Galbatorix arrives. We don't want to be anywhere within twenty leagues of him. The one thing in our favour is that the Ra'zac are sure to be here, preparing for his visit."

"I want to get the Ra'zac." Eragon said. "But not if it means fighting the king. He could probably tear me to pieces."

Brom was amused. "Very good: caution, you wouldn't stand a chance against Galbatorix. Now tell me what you learned today. It might confirm what I heard."

Eragon quickly relayed what he'd told Leyana.

"My day was a little more fruitful than yours, I heard the same as you did and went to the warehouse and talked to the workers. It didn't take much cajoling before they revealed that the cases of Seithr oil are always sent from the warehouse to the palace. After that I went to the palace and got myself invited to the servant's quarters as a bard. For several hours I wandered about, amusing maids and others with songs and poems-and asking questions all the while. Aside from all the fascinating titbits I was told quite by accident, where the oil is taken from the palace."

"And that is . . .?" Eragon asked, impatiently.

"Out of the city of course. Every full moon two slaves are sent to the base of Helgrind with a month's worth of provisions. Whenever the Seithr oil arrives in Dras-leona, they send it along with the provisions. The slaves are never seen again, and the one time someone followed them, he disappeared too."

"So what do we plan to do?" Leyana asked.

"Oh, I see you have finally returned to the world of the living." Brom said, filling his pipe with tobacco.

"That is the last time I let you drink." He declared.

"It can't have been that bad." She said sceptically.

"How would you know? You were barely conscious when we had to drag you up the stairs, not to mention your little announcement to everyone in the room on how much you loved Eragon and I, then cursed he king and all his supporters." Brom's scolded.

"Your drunken babbling nearly gave us away, though It is my fault for letting you drink as much as you did, I should have known you couldn't handle you drink."

Leyana reddened._ I have absolutely no memory of that. _

"I'm sorry." She managed to say. "I won't do it again."

"No, you won't." Brom affirmed.

After that they discussed plans, but before anything could be confirmed Brom would need to return to the palace tomorrow for more information.

The news of the king's visit was deeply troubling but Leyana didn't let her worries show. Instead she mused over her foolish actions the night before. _I am never drinking that much ever again. _She vowed.


	14. Chapter 14

**mmmk So things are probs gonna get a little more "mature?' I guess from here on, mostly language and violence nothing too bad. But in future chaps I may change the rating to M just to be safe.**

* * *

The next morning Brom left before either of them woke, leaving a note explaining that he would not return until late this evening and cautioning them to stay armed at all times and remain unnoticed.

Outside the morning was bright and sunny, the pale yellow buildings adding to the warm atmosphere. Leyana kept her hand on her sword hilt as she and Eragon cruised through the crowded streets. Dras-leona was much bigger than any city they had seen and had many streets that criss-crossed in a great maze. The only thing that kept them from getting lost was the Cathedrals tall twisted spires that towered above everything and everyone. Where ever they went they could not escape its sinister watch.

Leyana's worn leather boots scuffed against the unevenly paved street.

They investigated many intriguing stores, a pottery store with vases as tall and wide as a man, each decorated with extraordinary detail and precision, some were brightly coloured others had softer tones but all were made with undeniable great craftsmanship. But when the owner learned that they had no interest in buying any of his crafts, he sent them on their way threatening to call the city guard if they did not clear off.

"That was rude." Leyana said when they were back out on the street.

"The people here aren't the politest." Eragon agreed, shifting his bow into a more comfortable position on his back.

As they started back down the road, Leyana was shouldered rather hard by someone, further proving her statement of how rude people were.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped.

"Apologies." The young man said, Leyana only saw his face for a second before he disappeared in the crowd.

Grumbling, she continued on with Eragon.

When hunger grew in their bellies, Eragon used the coins Brom had left them to by a wedge of cheese and a loaf of bread. Sitting on a curb they broke the bread and shared the cheese.

Leyana watched Eragon, she could see he was troubled and the guilt of rejecting him reared again.

"How do you think you're going to kill the Ra'zac, sword or bow?" She asked.

He chewed thoughtfully. "I think they would look good with a few arrows sticking out of them." Leyana chuckled in agreement. "I can think of a few people who would look good like that." She mused.

He nudged her arm and said. "I think you have a little friend." He nodded to her right.

She turned her head and saw a few feet away stood a scrawny, dirty dog. Its short snout was scarred from past fights with other strays, long strands of saliva dangled from its jowls and its eyes were large and begging. Leyana smiled, and tossed it a small piece of bread, which it snapped up hungrily then looked back at her for more.

"You shouldn't have done that" Eragon said.

"Why?"

"Because now it won't leave us alone."

Leyana looked back at the dog, noticing how it had edged closer to her. _Great, now I'm going to have this bloody dog following me around._

Then she remembered something, closing her eyes Leyana forced her consciousness outward towards the hungry dog. Its ears stood up at the contact, Leyana was like wise surprised; it was the first time she had managed to touch the mind of another being without assistance. Leyana focused on the dog, insisting that there would be no more food and that if the dog would not leave they would kick and throw stones at it.

Of course they wouldn't have done that, but the dog didn't know that and scampered off in search of more food. Satisfied, Leyana looked back at Eragon and smiled. "Problem solved."

They wandered for hours browsing stalls in the market much like they would do in Carvahall when the traders came, except now there was no sense of familiarity with the people or the wares. The foremost of which was when they came upon a slave auction on the far side of Dras-leona. The crowd was full of colourful men and woman dressed in finery; their jewellery sparkled in the sunlight and their posh laughter sickened Leyana as the auctioneer made a jest about a slave.

Eragon and Leyana watched in disgust as the bidding began for the man in chains that stood atop a platform while the auctioneer wandered back and forth taking bids.

Eragon turned away angrily as the next slave, a small girl, was torn from her mother's grasp and lead to the platform. The girls big brown eyes were wide with terror as she faced the crowd of potential buyers. _How can they sell people like live stock? _Leyana questioned, thinking how humanity can be so cruel. The girls gaze met hers and Leyana's heart broke, knowing there was nothing she could do for the poor child condemned to a life of slavery. Tearing her eyes away from the helpless girl Leyana followed Eragon's lead and walked away with a bitter taste in her mouth as the cries of the girl's mother echoed through the area. Quickening her pace she caught up with Eragon, who was obviously bothered by what they had just witnessed. His frustration reared and he punched a nearby wall bruising his knuckles.

"Eragon." Leyana said in a comforting tone, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

The anger was plain on his face but slowly faded as he found his bearings. Rubbing his sore hand he said "I felt so helpless, I wanted to free them all, but I know I can't. Not yet anyway."

Leyana nodded understandably and they carried on, trying to put the slave market behind them as quickly as possible.

Before long they found themselves standing in front of the cathedral. Its twisted spires were covered in statues and scrollwork. Carvings of fantastic beasts writhed across the walls and snarling gargoyles nested along the eaves.

Leyana found it terrifyingly beautiful, as she gazed up at the main turret that helmed the building.

"What are you doing?" Leyana asked, seeing Eragon start up the steps leading to Iron-bound door that marked the Cathedrals entrance.

"What does it look like?" He said, over his shoulder.

Leyana scampered up the steps beside him.

"I don't think we should go in there."

"What? Are you scared?" Eragon teased, stopping in front of the door.

"No, just wary. You heard what Brom said about their religion, these people are sick cannibalistic freaks."

Eragon scoffed. "Then perhaps shouldn't insult them as such when standing on their doorstep."

Leyana frowned at him then studied the silver script inlayed in the door.

"May thee who enter here understand thine impermanence and forget thine attachments to that which is beloved." Leyana read out loud.

She and Eragon exchanged a look. "You still want to go in?" She asked.

Eragon shrugged."What's the harm in taking a look?"

She sighed." Fine, but if some psychotic priest comes anywhere near me with a knife I'm getting the hell out of there."

Eragon chuckled and laid his hands on the door and pushed it open, silently swinging inwards on oiled hinges.

Together they took a few steps inside and Leyana felt like she was stepping into the gaping maw of some giant beast. The empty cathedral seemed to amplify there footsteps as they padded down the centre row. Leyana gazed around in wonder at the tall stained-glass windows that depicted scenes on hate, anger and remorse.

The bare walls extended up to a vaulted ceiling that was so high Leyana felt dizzy staring up at it. Her hand gently brushed against the granite pews as she walked, before coming to a halt at the large slab of stone that served as an alter_. _She shivered; the cathedral was becoming more uncomfortable by the second and Leyana felt like the very walls were hissing at her.

"I think we should leave." She whispered, taking a few steps backwards towards the entrance.

"In a moment." Eragon replied inspecting the alter curiously.

The deadly silence was becoming unbearable and Leyana's neck prickled. "Eragon, I don't like it here can we please leave?" she asked, glancing up at the hollow eyed statues.

"Okay, fine let's go." Eragon said, stepping down from the alter and facing her. Suddenly he froze,his face whitened. "Leyana!" His voice was full of alarm.

She turned to where he was looking and her eyes widened when she saw the Ra'zac standing in the doorway, swords drawn.

Leyana drew her sword instantly and retreated back towards the alter where Eragon had notched an arrow and sent it towards the Ra'zac. Two more followed an instant later.

Leyana searched desperately for any means of escape as the Ra'zac evaded the arrows with inhuman speed, hissing as they ran up the isle. A moment later a line of soldiers filed into the seized Eragon's arm. "Run!" Hearts pounding they fled down a corridor to the left. The sound of the Ra'zac added speed to their flight. The hall ended abruptly with a closed door. Eragon pounded on the locked door frantically as they Ra'zac grew closer.

Standing back Eragon barked "Jierda!" The door exploded inwards falling to the ground in a scattered pile of splinters. They bound through several chambers, startling a group of priests. Dodging through a kitchen, and then coming to a halt in a small garden surrounded by a high brick wall. "No." Eragon said, despairingly seeing no way out.

There was a hiss behind them and Leyana sprung into action, without a second thought she bound over to a gnarled tree that stood close to the wall, jumping, she grabbed hold of a branch and hoisted her feet over the edge of the wall. She managed to get her calves over, and with one final buck she slid over the wall. The back of her shirt caught on the wall and her bare scraped painfully across the rough stone, but she paid it no mind. She grimaced as she landed then turned back to face the wall. Panic gripped her and she feared Eragon was capture or worse dead.

"Eragon?" She called over the wall cautiously. _Oh no, I left him just like I did in Yazuac. _And Leyana was about to try climb back over when suddenly an arm clawed over the top, and Eragon, with extreme effort scrambled over. Relief washed over her. "Thank god." She said.

"Come on!" he growled running passed her.

They sprinted through the streets, Eragon in the lead. They were coming up to a crowded market when Leyana was suddenly yanked back by a pair of strong hands.

"What do you think you're doing!?" A man dressed in was looked like imperial guard attire.

Leyana struggled to get free from the guard, whipping her head around for Eragon. He was gone, lost in the crowd.

"Answer me, you running pretty fast, been stealing have you?" The guard said.

Leyana swore, looking at the guard. "Let me go!" She snarled, desperately struggling. The Ra'zac could anywhere and she had to get free.

"I haven't been stealing! Let me go!" She kicked the man's stomach in hopes he'd let her go.

He grunted and backhanded her across the face. "Little bitch! You're under arrest." He growled.

Leyana had no choice, in a flash she grasped her hilt, the steel glinted as she drew her sword back then plunged it into the man's chest. He released her immediately, falling to knees when she pulled her blade free, now dripping with blood. The people around her gasped and jumped back in shock.

The soldiers face screwed up in pain and he coughed up blood. Leyana stood there shaking. "I-I-I'm so sorry." She said, before she broke into a mad sprint again._ You just killed a man!_ She slipped into the market place, hoping to lose any pursuers. _I'll meet Eragon back at the inn. _She decided, hurrying to the Golden globe.

When she arrived, she was alone so she ran up stairs, hastily packing here belongings. Her lip was split from where the guard had hit her and her back stung whenever the fabric rubbed against it.

She almost had a heart attack when the door burst open, and she spun around, sword in hand ready to strike "Whoa, it's me!" Eragon exclaimed jumping back.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else." She said, lowering her blade.

Alarm spread over his face when he saw the crimson stained sword. "Where did that blood come from?"

"I ran into some trouble." She said, cleaning the blood off on the ratty blanket, of the bed.

"You killed someone?!"

"There's no time to explain, where's Brom?" She said, ignoring his question.

"He's going to meet us here."

"We need to hurry and get ready to leave." She said.

They quickly packed their belongings, saddled the horses, then led them out to the street.

Brom soon arrived, staff in hand, scowling dangerously.

"What happened?" He asked swinging onto Snowfire.

"We were in the cathedral when the Ra'zac just appeared behind us." Eragon explained mounting Cadoc, Leyana clambered on behind him.

"We got separated but ran back here as fast as we could. Saphira will join us once were out of Dras-leona." Eragon said.

"We have to get outside the city walls before they close the gates, if they haven't already." said Brom. "If they're shut, it'll be nigh impossible for us to leave. Whatever you do, don't get separated from me."

Leyana saw ranks of soldiers march down one end of the street and her heart sank.

Brom cursed, then lashed Snowfire into a gallop. Eragon and Leyana followed close behind. She kept looking back, keeping an eye out for soldiers or worse Ra'zac.

They almost crashed numerous times in their frenzied gallop through the crowded streets, nearly trampling people. When the gates finally came into view Eragon pulled on Cadocs reins with dismay. The gates were already half closed and a line of pikemen blocked their way.

"They'll cut us to pieces!" exclaimed Eragon.

"We have to try and make it." Brom said, his voice hard. "I'll deal with the men, but you have to keep the gates open for us." Eragon nodded and dug his heals into Cadoc.

As they neared the gates Brom focused on the pikemen, Eragon on the gates, but neither of them noticed the fifteen or so archers perched above the entrance. Leyana did however and when she saw them aim their bows she summoned the magic and uttered a short phrase. In unison the archers were yanked forward by some unseen force over the wall, plummeting nearly a hundred feet to the ground. The energy leaked out of Leyana as the spell took effect but thankfully it wasn't as much as she had feared, leaving her only tired not exhausted. The horses screamed in fear as the pikemen drew nearer and nearer, then Brom raised his hand and spoke. The soldiers fell to the side as if their legs had been cut out of under them, then as the gates grew closer and closer together Leyana heard Eragon shout. "Du grind huilr!" She closed her eyes and buried her head into his back as a deep grating emanated through the air and they shot out of Dras-leonas wall like an arrow. When she heard the gates boom shut behind them she opened her eyes in relief as they speed away from the city, with alarm bells trumpeting behind them. Saphira was waiting for them by the edge of the city, hidden behind some trees. "Go, ride her." Brom commanded Eragon. "And this time stay in the air, no matter what happens. We'll head south. Fly nearby; I don't care if Saphira's seen."

Leyana took Cadocs reins, glad to have something to distract from the fact she had almost certainly killed nearly twenty men. They galloped down the road; Leona lake receding behind them and the land becoming dry and rocky, with tough, sharp bushes.

It wasn't long until Saphira landed once more, as the winds began to pick up and flying became dangerous. She joined them on the ground and followed on foot until darkness forced them to stop.

Leaving the road they made camp behind two boulders. They could not light a fire for fear of being spotted so they ate dinner cold, though Leyana had difficulty as the deaths she'd caused laid heavy on her mind.

"Leyana, are you alright?" Brom asked, noticing the barely touched food.

"I killed people today." She said almost in awe. "The first was a guard who caught me when we were running from the Ra'zac and then all those men on the gate"

"You did what you had to; do not let it trouble you." Brom said.

"I'm not troubled." Leyana admitted. "I'm actually sort of proud in a way. I didn't hesitate and we got away."  
"Well it's good to know you can defend yourself."Brom said.

"How did they find us?" Eragon asked.

"One of the palace servants warned me that there were some spies among them. Somehow word of me and my questions must have reached Tábor . . . and through him, the Ra'zac."

"We can't go back to Dras-leona, can we?" Asked Eragon.

Shaking his head Brom said. "Not for a few years." _Not that we'd want to. _Leyana thought.

"Then should we draw the Ra'zac out? If we let Saphira be seen, they'll come running to where she is." Eragon offered.

"And when they do, there will be fifty soldiers with them," Brom said. "At any rate, this isn't the time to discuss it. Right now we have to concentrate on staying alive. Tonight will be most dangerous because the Ra'zac will be hunting us in the dark, when they are strongest. We'll have to trade watches until morning."

Leyana went to where she would bed down, and Eragon stood, assuming first watch. But he stopped, staring into the darkness.

"What is it?" Brom asked.

"I don't know. I thought I saw something. Must have been a bird."

Suddenly a figure leapt out of the darkness behind Eragon, smashing him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Another one did the same to Brom and Saphira roared.

Leyana's jumped up, sword in hand but she quickly halted when a figure yanked Eragon's head back and held a dagger to his throat.

"Ah ah. One more move and he diesssss." It hissed, and Leyana recognised them to be the Ra'zac.

Saphira growled but made no move to attack, as Eragon lay in peril.

"Now." The tallest Ra'zac said. "Be a good girl and put down the ssssword and we won't kill you."

Leyana ground her teeth angrily, looking at Saphira whose nostrils smoked in frustration.

She swore mentally knowing she was no match for the Ra'zac. Their hissing sent chills down her spine but she reluctantly lowered her blade in defeat.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is not my favourite and I was a little scared to post it after the pleas to not have Brom die but I remember stating at the start of a previous chapter that I wasn't altering major events of book 1. Anyways I really hope I don't loose readers because of this but well here it is.**

  
**btw not smart to listen to the theme music from Lord of the Rings when (Gandalf dies )while writing this chap. . . I actually ended up shedding a tear lol how pathetic.**

* * *

The ropes around Leyana's wrists were chafing her skin painfully, as she watched the Ra'zac bind Eragon and Brom together. Leyana had been forced to her knees and her hands tied behind her back. The Ra'zac didn't deem her to be much threat so she was tossed to the side while they focused on Eragon and Brom. Above, in the sky the stars were veiled by thick clouds making the night darker than usual.

Leyana watched as the Ra'zac produced a small vile and went to where Brom and Eragon lay unconscious. Saphira snarled angrily from beneath the black chains the Ra'zac had pinned her down with.

The tallest Ra'zac clipped off the vile lid, and cruelly pulled Eragon's head back and dripped some liquid down his throat.

"What are you doing? What is that?" Leyana blurted, fearing for her friend.

"Ssssilence." The small one hissed, swatting her in the side of the head.

Leyana grimaced in pain but kept her mouth shut as they dripped some of the liquid into Brom's mouth. She was wondering if they were going to do the same to her but they seemed to focus solely on Brom and Eragon.

The lantern they had lit provided poor light, and Leyana sat half engulfed in shadow. Eragon began to move, squinting his eyes opened and tried to get up. One of the Ra'zac strode over to him and laughed as Eragon saw his captors.

"The drug is working yesss? I think you will not be bothering us again." It said.

Saphira struggled, catching Eragon's attention.

"She was most cooperative once we threatened to kill you." The Ra'zac explained.

The anxiety of what would become of them was unbearable and Leyana felt panic begin to sink its talons into her. She mustered the courage to ask "What are you going to do with us?"

The short Ra'zac, the angrier out of the two, marched over to Leyana and yanked her up by her hair so she was face to face with him. "This one asksss too many questionsss. Let uss kill it." The Ra'zac hissed in her face, its foul breath reeked if raw meat, making her want to gag.

"Our orderss where to bring them all alive." The other Ra'zac said, rummaging through their bags. "Though I don't ssee what use that one would ssserve."

Leyana yelped, tears welling in her eyes as the Ra'zac tugged her head back and leaned in close to inspect her face. Leyanas eyes widened as she glimpsed what looked to be a beak obscured by the black cowl.

"Humanss are such pathetic creaturess." It remarked and gave her head another cruel tug making her yelp again.

"Burn in hell!"She spat angrily in pain.

The Ra'zac laughed cruelly and threw her to the ground. Leyana cast a brief look at Eragon before Ra'zac's heavy boot connected with the side of her head and the world went black.

When consciousness returned to her, Leyana found her head pounding painfully, and she found her hands were unbound. Squinting she opened her eyes; the Ra'zac were gone and she saw Brom lying on his back on the other side of the fire. _Fire? There wasn't a fire before. _Her head throbbed painfully and she found it bound tightly with a long strip of cloth. _What's going on? _Leyana quickly stood and tried go to Brom but her head spun and she staggered to her knees. Suddenly she felt hands on her and a voice said. "Easy. You have a concussion."

Instinctively she spun around, lashing out, her fist making contact sending the person staggering back with surprise. The action however made her dizzy and she stumble onto her backside again.

Sitting up Leyana saw who she'd stuck. Standing a few feet away stood stranger perhaps a few years older than herself. His hand rubbing his cheek from where she'd hit him. His fierce eyes where framed by thick black locks and he wore a less that pleased expression.

"Who are you?" Leyana demanded, struggling to her feet.

The stranger straightened up, and she saw he had a bow in his hand. "My name is Murtagh." He said, his voice was low and controlled.

"What happened? Where are the Ra'zac?" She glanced around for her sword that lay on the edge of the firelight. She snatched it up and took a defensive stance, wavering slightly.

Murtagh stiffened but made no move to draw his own weapon, instead he explained calmly. "The Ra'zac are gone, I scared them off, for now. I bandaged you head and your elderly friend who has been stabbed." Leyana glanced at Brom with worry. "But the dragon wouldn't let me help your other friend." There was a deep growl behind Leyana and she only just noticed Saphira crouched low over Eragon; her wings spread protectively.

"Eragon." Leyana said, kneeling beside him and gently waking him.

"Are you hurt?" She asked worried.

Eragon nodded and sat up grimacing.

"What happened?" She asked Eragon not trusting the stranger's word for it.

In a few shallow breaths Eragon recounted what had occurred, confirming what Murtagh had said. Leyana cast a mistrustful look at the stranger.

"Why did you help us?" Eragon asked.

"You aren't the only enemies the Ra'zac have. I was tracking them."

"You know who they are?"

"Yes."

Eragon wriggled uncomfortably and tried to stand but it pained him too much.

"Here," Leyana said. "Lean on me." But Murtagh came to assist.

"I can handle it." Leyana said swaying as a wave of dizziness hit her.

Eragon gave her a look and she begrudgingly let Murtagh help Eragon to the fire.

"How is he?" Eragon asked, looking at Brom.

"Bad." Murtagh answered. "The knife went right between his ribs. You can look at him in a minute, but we'd better see how much damage the Ra'zac did to you."

Eragon removed his shirt, Leyana winced and Murtagh whistled. "Ouch."

All along Eragon's left side was a blotchy, swollen bruise with the skin broken in places.

Murtagh put a hand on Eragon's side and pressed slightly resulting in a painful yelp from Eragon. Saphira's deep growl vibrated through the air in warning.

"I think you have some broken ribs. It's hard to tell, but at least two, maybe more. You're lucky you're not coughing up blood." Murtagh observed, before binding Eragon's chest with a blanket torn into strips. Leyana's tried to stand up but her head pulsed angrily, her vision hazy and she black out.

When she came too Murtagh and Eragon were leaning over her.

"I told you before: you have a concussion. You need to sit down; else you could pass out again." Murtagh said.

She scowled at him and pushed herself up, holding her head. Running a hand up her face to the bandage, Leyana angrily tore it off seeing a small stain of blood. _The Ra'zac are such angry little things. _She thought rubbing her head. She had never been hit so hard that she'd passed out before and it was not a pleasurable experience.

Leyana was dimly aware of Eragon and Murtagh talking over Brom but she had such a splitting headache that she could barely focus on anything and it irked her. _Brom's going to be fine. And so are we. _She assured herself. _But what's going to happen now? _She wondered_. Are we still going to go after the Ra'zac? _After actually meeting the Ra'zac face to face, she wasn't really sure she wanted to go after them again. She looked up at dark night sky; the clouds were thinning and she could see the moon glowing dully from behind them.

After they had tended to Brom, Murtagh prepared a meal. Leyana crawled over to Eragon and asked. "What are we going to do now?"

He shrugged and stared into the flames. "We need to find a place to heal, at least."

Leyana glanced at Murtagh, and then said in a hushed voice. "What do you make of him?"

"He saved our lives." Eragon said.

"But why?" Said Leyana, eyeing the stranger warily. "Who just intervenes and saves people like that?"

"Some people call that compassion." Eragon said.

Leyana snorted. "I'm just saying, over our travels people haven't just upped helped us for no reason." Then she added softly. "I don't trust him."

Eragon watched the stranger "It is a bit suspicious." He admitted.

"We have to be cautious." Leyana said. "Remember that bounty on our heads, yours especially. How do we know he didn't just scare the Ra'zac off so he can dob us in himself and get the reward?"

"He seems honest." Eragon stated. "But then again looks can be deceiving."

There was a moment's pause before Leyana suggested. "If he does try to screw us over, Saphira could just eat him."

Eragon's mouth twitched with a slight smile. "Saphira doesn't ear people."

"What a pity." Leyana said, casting a dark look at Murtagh across the fire, sure that he heard her comment.

It was a few minutes before he stood and walked over to them, handing Eragon a bowl of broth, which he accepted it hungrily. Murtagh then offered Leyana a bowl. She scowled at him as if he'd insulted her and he returned the bowl to the pot without a word.

"How long has it been since the Ra'zac fled?" Eragon asked, spooning down the broth Leyana had refused.

"A few hours." Murtagh replied settling down across the fire.

"We have to go before they send reinforcements."

"You might be able to travel," Murtagh said, then gestured to Brom. "But he can't. You don't just get up and ride away after being stabbed between the ribs."

_But this is Brom, it's going to take a lot more that a knife to kill him. _Leyana thought.

Eragon was thoughtful for a moment then said. "Saphira can carry him but we need a litter. Can you make one? I don't have the strength."

"Wait here." Murtagh said then left the camp, sword drawn.

"When we leave, so does he." Leyana stated as they began to pack their belongings.

"Who put you in charge?" Asked Eragon, slightly confrontational.

"Brom would say the same; we can't let a complete stranger accompany us, especially one that could betray us to the empire." Leyana said, hoping Eragon would listen to logic.

Murtagh returned with two saplings and quickly crafted a makeshift litter and carefully tied Brom to it. Saphira grasped the litter and laboriously took flight.

"I never thought I would see a sight like that." Murtagh said an odd note in his voice.

"And I'm afraid that's the last time you'll see it." Leyana said, swinging onto Cadoc. "It's time for you to leave." Her voice was sharp.

Eragon hoisted himself onto Snowfire then added. "Thank you for helping us but you should leave now. Ride as far away from us as you can. You'll be in danger if the empire finds you with us. We can't protect you and I wouldn't want to see harm come to you on our account."_Eragon, always trying to be polite. _

"A pretty speech." Said Murtagh grinding out the fire. "But where will you go? Is there a place nearby that you can rest in safety?"

"No." Admitted Eragon.

"In that case, I think I'll accompany you until you're out danger. I've no better place to be. Besides if I stay with you, I might get another shot at the Ra'zac sooner than if I were on my own. Interesting things are bound to happen around a Rider."

Leyana reined Cadoc around to face the stranger. "Look, we appreciate what you've done for us but I assure you, you don't want to travel with us. You should leave now before the empire starts searching for us." Leyana had to refrain from telling him to fuck off or she put a sword through him.

Murtagh was undeterred by her words, in fact he seemed to completely ignore them, waiting for Eragon to make a final decision.

Leyana looked to Eragon and he was thoughtful for a moment before finally saying. "Join us if you wish."

Murtagh nodded and mounted his grey war-horse.

Leyana spurred Cadoc over to Snowfire. "Eragon! Have you taken leave of your senses?"

"We're going to need the extra help. And anyway if he wanted us dead why would he have scared off the Ra'zac?." Eragon reasoned.

Leyana frowned but new Eragon was too stubborn and she was too tired to argue any further and she nodded slightly.

"Come, we need to get moving, before the Ra'zac show up again." Eragon said, and spurred Snowfire off.

Before kicking Cadoc into gear she scowled at Murtagh and said in a harsh voice. "Know this: if you cause any trouble. . . I will kill you."

Eragon trusted Murtagh but she did not, and she was fully prepared to dispose of his stranger if he threatened any of them, especially Eragon, for she had sworn to look out for him and that's what she planned to do. Though she suspected Murtagh would not take her warning seriously which would be a big mistake on his part. Since Leyana had killed those soldiers, a sense of confidence and lethality had formed in her and she wasn't afraid to kill again, especially if they threaten the lives of her loved ones.

They rode for hours in the darkness. The cold air nipping at their skin as they fled into the night. Leyana's malcontent eventually faded as the excitement of the day's events fatigued her and she slipped into a sleepy daze as the hours blended by.

Near dawn Eragon received summons from Saphira and they found her at the base of a broad sandstone formation. Its sides were pocketed with caves of varying sizes. Leyana blinked tiredly, her eyes following Saphira as she climbed up the sandstone and disappearing into a large cavern, not sure if she had the energy to make such an ascent.

As suspected, it took them almost an hour of shoving and pulling the horses before they reached the cave. The effort of the climb and the deprivation of sleep put Leyana in a foul mood and the others steered clear of her. Brom was laid on a small ledge near the rear of the cave, Leyana and Eragon went and stood by him. _He'll be fine. _Leyana thought, denying any possible fate besides recovery. Eventually Leyana felt sleep tugging at her mind desperately, and she relented and rolled her blankets out, casting one brief look at Brom's sleeping form before relinquishing consciousness. _All will be well._ She told herself, but even so a slither of doubt crept into her and she fell asleep with wavering hopes.

Leyana woke with a start, and she sat up on full alert. Saphira was couched over Brom who had rolled off the ledge and was thrashing about on the cave floor. Jolting up Leyana called. "Eragon!"

He was at her side in seconds and they held the old man down until his convulsing ceased.

Eragon placed a hand on Brom's forehead then called for water and a cloth.

Leyana sat worried as Eragon bathed the old man's face. "He's going to be fine." Leyana heard herself mutter and Eragon gave her a worried look.

Leyana jumped when Brom's hand gripped Eragon's shoulder suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he gasped. "You! Bring me the wine skin!"

"Brom?" Eragon asked, relieved to hear him speak. "You shouldn't drink wine; it'll only make you worse."

"Bring it, boy-just bring it..." Sighed Brom, his hand slipping off Eragon shoulder.

Eragon rushed off to fetch the wine, while Leyana sat by Brom.

Returning quickly Eragon knelt by Brom. "I have the wine."

"Good. . ." Brom said faintly. "Now . . . Wash my right hand with it."

"What-" Eragon started to ask, just as puzzled as Leyana by the odd request.

"No questions! I haven't the time."

"Haven't the time?" Leyana squeaked a lump forming in her throat, while Eragon poured the wine into Brom's palm, spreading it over his fingers and back of his hand.

"More." Brom croaked.

Eragon emptied the wineskin and scrubbed Brom's hand vigorously as a brown dye floated off Brom's palm, then stopped wide eyed. Leyana gasped.

There on Brom's palm was the gedwëy ignasia.

"You're a Rider?" Eragon asked incredulously. _Of course, it all makes sense now. _Leyana concluded with bewilderment.

A painful smile flickered on Brom's face. "Once upon a time that was true. . . But no more. When I was young . . . Younger than you are now, I was chosen. . . Chosen by the Riders to join their ranks. While they trained me, I became friends with another apprentice. . . Morzan, before he was a foresworn. But then he betrayed us to Galbatorix and in the fighting at Dorù Areaba -Vroengard's city- my young dragon was killed. Her name. . . was Saphira."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Eragon asked softly.

Brom laughed. "Because. . . There was no need to." Then he stopped, his breathing laboured. "I am old. . . So old. Though my dragon was killed, my life has been longer than most. You don't know what it is to reach my age, look back, and realise that you don't remember much of it; then to look forward and know that many years still lie ahead of you. . . After all this time I still grieve for my Saphira. . . And hate Galbatorix for what he tore from me. Don't let that happen to you. Don't! Guard Saphira with your life, for without her it's hardly worth living." Brom swallowed hard then said. "Leyana!"

Leyana grasped Brom's hand and he turned his gaze her. "I cannot last much longer."

Leyana felt tears begin to well in her eyes. "Don't say that! You're going to be fine."

Brom smiled sadly. "No child, my time has come."

"B-But your Brom the storyteller, you have to see this story . . . o-o-our story, through to the end." a tear slipped down her cheek, and her breath became heavy as she began to sob.

"As much as I would like I'm afraid I shall not see how this story ends."

"No, no, no you can't die!" She pleaded. "You can't leave us here alone! Please we need you." The tears streaming down her face.

"Death is just a path of life, one that we must all take, and you are not alone, you have each other." Leyana saw tears in Eragon's eyes too.

"Remember your promise Leyana. Never forget it." Brom wheezed.

Leyana shook her head violently. "Never." She swore, tears pouring down her face.

Brom muttered something softly, turning back to Eragon.

Leyana bowed her head as a fresh wave of tears spilled over.

"This is a grievous wound; saps my strength. I have not he energy to fight it . . . Before I go, will you take my Blessing?" Brom asked Eragon.

"Everything with be alright," Eragon sobbed. "You don't have to do this."

"It is the way of things . . . I must. Will you take my blessing?"

Eragon nodded and Brom placed a trembling hand in his brow and said. "Then I give it to you. May the coming years bring you great happiness." Then he drew Eragon in close and whispered a few words that Leyana couldn't hear over her sobbing.

"That is all I can give you. . . Use them only in great need." Brom said.

"And now," Brom blindly turned his eyes to the ceiling. "For the greatest adventure if all. . ."

Both weeping Eragon and Leyana held Brom's hands, easing the old man's passing as the hours began to drift by. Brom's hands grew icy and his eyes slowly dimmed. Leyana was devastated. Brom dying was incomprehensible. He couldn't die, he was Brom! He had warned her that this could happen but she never believed that it ever would. And yet it did, and the harsh reality cut deep. She had never lost a love one before and cruelty of it was unbearable.

It was late afternoon when Brom suddenly stiffened. They both looked up at each other, faces white with fear. Eragon called his name, but Leyana shook her head sullenly and murmured softly. "He's gone." Leyana thought she'd be all out of tears by now but yet they continued to roll down her cheeks.

"We have to bury him." Eragon said.

"We might be seen." Murtagh warned, coming over to them.

"I don't care!"

Murtagh hesitated, then bore Brom's body out of the cave, Leyana followed, carrying his sword and staff.

"To the top." Eragon said thickly.

"We can't dig a grave out of stone." Objected Murtagh.

"I can do it." Eragon assure, climbing up to the crown of the sandstone formation.

Using magic Eragon formed a body-length depression in the hilltop, moulding it like wet clay, raising waist high walls around it.

They laid Brom inside the sandstone vault with his sword and staff then Eragon sealed it so the stone joined over Brom's motionless face and flowed into a tall faceted spire.

Finally Eragon set some runes into the stone marking the grave of Brom the story teller, the dragon rider and father figure to them.

Leyana laced her fingers with Eragon's and they stood vigil mournfully, but once again Leyana couldn't hold in the tears and she began to cry and Eragon pulled her into an embrace and they both wept. She didn't care about looking vulnerable anymore the pain of losing Brom, the closest thing she had to a father was too much to bare and she knew Eragon was just grief stricken as her. They stood there holding each other until the horizon turned rusty gold and darkness began to consume the world again.


	16. Chapter 16

The very clouds seemed to bleed as the sun peeked over the horizon; painting the eastern sky in a bloody dawn. Leyana might have found the harmonising blend of scarlet and apricot a beautiful and peaceful sight once, but not now. The deadly crimson seemed a morbidly fitting colour left in deaths wake and accurately reflected the pain that clenched at Leyana's heart with barbed hands. She'd been sitting at the caves entrance for hours unable to find sleep .The early morning air had goose-prickles covering her arms but was unparalleled to the numbness she felt within. _Brom's gone. . _It was so surreal.

All her life she'd gone around with an air of bold confidence; always trying to prove herself strong and as able as any man, but then she always had someone she could rely on to save her if things got out of hand. Leaving Carvahall had been a daring decision for her; she had no real idea of what the real world was like and dove in with youthful optimism. Having Brom accompany them added to her confidence, she could count on him to guide them on the right path and she felt that whatever happened he wouldn't let them get hurt, but now he was gone, as was her childish beliefs that he was invincible.

Leyana's eyes were red and puffy from the tears that had finally ceased, leaving her feeling empty. She hugged her knees to her chest as she gazed out at the desolate landscape.

Murtagh had woken sometime ago and left to go hunting. She ignored him as he passed her, bow in hand, and descended the sandstone cliff. A pit formed in her stomach when she wondered what they were to do now. She was far from home, wanted by the empire and alone. _You're not alone. _She remembered. _You have Eragon. _But even that was a small comfort; he was just as lost as she was and not particularly bright either.

Leyana sighed shakily, releasing the built up tension.

The sound of gentle footsteps alerted her of Eragon's approach. He settled down beside her quietly, so as not disturb her mediation.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the sun as it began its journey across the heavens, radiating warmth and light over the land.

"How long have you been up?" Eragon's voice was barely a whisper.

Leyana swallowed the lump in her throat before answering. "Hours."

"Bad dreams?"

Leyana shook her head slightly. "No, I haven't dreamt since Leona Lake." Leyana wondered if reminiscing about what had happened there would make Eragon uncomfortable.

"What about you?" She asked, snapping him out of whatever recollections he might have been playing in his mind. He hesitated before answering.

"I dreamt of her again." His voice sounded almost worried.

Leyana turned to regard him, curious about this dream woman who seemed to be making frequent appearances in her friends sleep.

"What happened" trying to sound less interested than she really was.

Eragon scratched his head, obviously uncomfortable discussing this woman. "I think she's in trouble. There was blood dripping from her fingertips and she looked as if she was on the verge of death."

The amount of concern in his voice was startling.

Leyana frowned. "What do you intend to do?" She asked softly.

Eragon shrugged. "I don't know. I think the real question is what are _we _going to do?"

It was a vexing situation.

"We could go to the Varden?" Leyana suggested.

"Good plan, but how on earth are we supposed to find them? All Brom ever told us is that they reside somewhere in the Beor Mountains, and they're said to be what? Five times the size of the Spine?" Eragon shook his head helplessly.

It was then they noticed Murtagh climbing up to the cave holding a pair of rabbits. He stopped in front of them and asked. "How are you both?"

Leyana assumed her usual scowl at his inquiry. _As if you give a damn about how we are. _She thought bitterly.

Eragon answered. "Very ill."

Murtagh took a seat beside Eragon. "Will you recover?"

Eragon shrugged.

Murtagh glanced at her for a moment as she studied him with untrusting eyes.

"I dislike asking this at such a time, but I must know. . . Is your Brom _the _Brom? The one who helped steal a dragon egg from the king, chased it across the Empire, and killed Morzan in a duel? I heard you say his name and I read the inscription you put on his grave, but I must know for certain, was that he?"

"He was." Eragon said softly.

Then Leyana sat up. "How do you know all that? How do you know things that we only just learnt hours ago?" Her voice held more anger in it than should have been.

Eragon added. "And how is it you were trailing the Ra'zac right when we needed help? Are you one of the Varden?" _Small chance of that._

There was a moment's pause before Murtagh answered. "I'm running away, like you." He confessed. "I do not belong to either the Varden or the Empire. Nor do I owe allegiance to any man but myself. As for my rescuing you, I will admit that I've heard whispered tales of a new Rider and reasoned that by following the Ra'zac I might discover if they were true."

"So you lied to us already?" Leyana asked. "You weren't even trying to kill the Ra'zac."

Murtagh frowned at her. "If I had I wouldn't have met you."

"And that would have been terribly unfortunate I take it?" She sneered.

"I would have been for you." He said coldly. "You'd be dead or worse: brought before Galbatorix"

_One of us is already dead. _She thought bitterly. _And if you hadn't been waiting in the shadows so long Brom might still be alive. _

Standing angrily, she returned to the cave.

A quick glance at the ledge where Brom had lain made her grief resurface but she quickly suppressed it, locking it away in a metaphorical box at the far recesses of her mind.

_I've had my time to mourn. _She told herself. _It's time to face reality and focus on our situation. _In truth she was utterly terrified, but she wasn't going to let it show, she had to be strong for Eragon. She had to live up to the promise she made Brom by protecting Eragon from those who seek to corrupt or harm him. Which was why she treated Murtagh with such suspicion, Eragon could trust Murtagh all he wants, but if he so much as raised a hand toward him, Leyana would be swift to end him. She had already lost Brom; she was **not** going to lose Eragon.

Leyana packed her things, belted on her sword, and sat by the fire where Eragon poured over a map of Alagaësia, Murtagh sat some ways towards the entrance skinning the rabbits he'd caught out hunting.

She stared into the flames for solace, but they were unresponsive as always. Leyana kept stealing glances at Murtagh, she could swear there was something familiar about him, like she'd seen him somewhere before.

"Where you in Dras-Leona?" She directed the question towards the stranger.

He halted his activity and looked over at her. "When?" His voice sounded a little agitated.

"A few days ago. I swear I've seen you before."

He shrugged and returned to skinning the rabbit.

Leyana watched him a while longer then remembered. "That's it." She said. "You were the rude cunt who shoved me outside the pottery store."

"Was I?" He sounded bored.

"Yes."

He made a 'hmph' noise and resumed skinning. Leyana rolled her eyes irritably and turned her gaze back to the tongues of flame that licked at the air.

"So." She said. "What's the plan?"

Eragon sat up and sighed. "Haven't the slightest clue."

"Great." She mumbled, but she didn't have any idea either.

* * *

"So this man, Dormnad, can take us to the Varden?" Leyana crossed her arms across her chest. Eragon nodded.

"Alright then." She nodded and allowed a slight smile dance on her lips for a brief moment before turning serious when Murtagh spoke.

"You won't want to stay here much longer. If the Ra'zac are nearby, Brom's tomb will be like a beacon for them. And your ribs are going to take time to heal. I know you can defend yourself with magic, but you need a companion who can lift things and use a sword."

"Excuse me!" Leyana snarled. "But if you think I wear this sword because it's pretty then you're sorely mistaking. I can wield a sword as well as any man."

"I meant no offence, it's just . . Well you're not exactly an intimidating opponent."

Leyana's sword was at his throat in a split second. "What did you say?"

Murtagh, she noted was quick too, evident by the dagger aimed at her gut

"Whoa, calm down." Eragon exclaimed, pushing himself between them.

"You'll see how intimidating I am when I geld you with that dagger!" She spat.

Eragon pushed her arm down. "Stop it! Put that sword away, we don't need any more people dying." His last words were tinted with sadness and she sheathed her sword reluctantly.

"What exactly was it you were implying before." Eragon said exasperated, at Murtagh.

Murtagh relaxed and returned his dagger to his belt. "I'm asking to travel with you, at least for the mean time."

"Absolutely not. I can defend Eragon if need be. We don't need you." She said with an air of finality.

"Leyana you can't just dictate what we do or who we travel with." Eragon challenged.

"I'm not, I just don't trust him." She emphasised the last word by jabbing her forefinger at Murtagh.

"I understand your trust issues," Murtagh interjected. "But how about a little gratitude for saving your life?"

Leyana gave him a deadly look but before she could retort Eragon gasped her arm and lead her away to the cave entrance.

"Let go of me." She growled.

"What's your problem Leyana? Why do you hate him so much?" Eragon asked, stopping in front of her.

"I don't hate him; I just don't want anyone else getting involved with our business. Yes he saved our lives and yes I'm grateful for that but I can't just bring myself to wholeheartedly trust a complete stranger, even if he did save my life." Leyana felt a lump building in her throat for no apparent reason and she suddenly felt like she was close to tears.

Eragon ran a hand through his curly brown hair sighing. "I understand where you're coming from but. . . I actually think we need him." Leyana opened her mouth but was cut off. "Please Leyana, we need all the help we can get. with Brom gone. . ." be trailed off, overcome with emotion. He took a breath. "I'm not asking you to trust him, but can you trust me?"

"I-I just don't want anything bad to happen. I can't afford to lose you." She murmured quietly.

Eragon's expression softened and he put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly, looking her in the eyes. "Nothing's going to happened to me. . . Or you. This is our story remember? We owe it to Brom to finish it."

Leyana sighed in defeat. "Fine he can come."

"Are you going to be nice?" Eragon asked.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "I can't make any promises."

Eragon rolled his eyes, but didn't drive the conversation any further.

* * *

Leyana and Eragon stood before Brom's tomb; Saphira's huge blue head hovering just above them as they paid their last respects. Tears stung Leyana's eyes but this time she did not let them fall. _Is this the beginning? _Leyana thought. _Angela had said my path would be one laced with pain and anguish. _She pushed those thoughts out of her head in angry refusal.

"He was a good man." She murmured.

"No, he was a _great _man. . . I wish we could give him a proper burial in Carvahall." Eragon uttered. "I know that wasn't his home but it's where we meet him and knew him our whole lives. Maybe when this is all over we can, when we go home."

Leyana's throat constricted. "We're not going home." She said sadly.

Eragon regarded her with a troubled expression. "Don't say that, one day we'll go back."

Leyana shook her head, somehow she knew deep down, she'd never see Carvahall again. She took a deep breath to steady herself as an overwhelming wave of homesickness washed over her.

Saphira snaked her head between them to touch the top of the stone grave with her nose.

A low hum vibrated through the air as the stone shimmered and turned clear, leaking through the stone as tendrils of white diamond twisted across the tombs surface. Leyana and Eragon's eyes widened with wonder as the entire tomb turned into a sparkling gemstone vault-under which Brom's untouched face was visible. Tears threatened to spill at the sight of the old man. _I'll finish this story. _She promised. _And I'll make sure it's a great story; one you can be proud to say you were a part of, even if only for a little while._

* * *

Eragon winced every time Snowfire made a sudden movement; pain erupting up his side as his broken ribs flared. Beside him rode Murtagh, his grey warhorse marched proudly beneath him. He rode with effortless confidents, as if the horse was made for him.

"You have a beautiful horse. What's his name?" Eragon asked, watching the iron-grey beast.

"Tornac, after the man who taught me to fight." Murtagh answered, patting the horses neck. "He was given to me when he was just a foal. You'd be hard pressed to find a more courageous and intelligent animal in all of Alagaësia, Saphira accepted of course."

Eragon, smiled at the amount of pride that resonated in his voice. "He is a magnificent beast." He said admiringly.

Murtagh laughed. "Yes, but Snowfire is as close to his match as I've ever seen."

Eragon glance behind; Leyana trailed a good twenty feet behind them; her eyes locked with his in a frown. He gave her a smile hoping she'd return it but she cast her eyes out to the landscape. Murtagh noticed him looking back and said. "If you don't mind my asking, your friend, is she always so. . .hostile? "

Eragon sighed. "Brom's death was a hard blow for both of us, and I think this is her way of dealing with the pain. She is a great friend though she can be a little brash at times, I wouldn't take anything she say's to heart. She should calm down in time."

Murtagh nodded. "I see, I was just curious of the odds of having my throat slashed in my sleep."

Eragon chuckled. "I'm sure that she would not go that far. But still it would be unwise to provoke her. I know she seems all talk but like she said: she can fight as well as any man, and I wouldn't put it passed her to pick them."

"I should just ignore her then?"

Eragon nodded. "I think that's the best thing to do, at least until she settles down."

* * *

Leyana scowled angrily at the two males talking like old friends ahead of her. _I see Eragon's made a new best friend. _She thought sourly. Murtagh seemed the perfect applicant to fill the vacant slot of male companion left by Brom, a position she knew she could never fill. Eragon had been her closest friend her whole life and then Murtagh shows up and steals him away. _Not if I can help it. _She thought. _I can't just kill him for no reason, but I can provoke him into leaving or even attacking me, then I can simply say it was self defence._

A mischievous smile spread across her thin pink lips. _Yes, if I'm good at anything it's irritating people. _

Leyana straightened up on Cadoc and she began to devise means of making this unwanted guest to leave.

They covered little ground that day, as they could manage little more than a walk due to Eragon's broken ribs. When they stopped for camp, Leyana situated herself directly across from Murtagh so she could glare at him throughout the evening. Legs crossed and eyebrows set in a disapproving expression, she sat silently as Murtagh began to assemble a fire; Eragon rummaging through the saddlebags for food. She watched as Murtagh struck the flint over and over again trying to get the tinder to catch, when she got a wicked idea.

Reaching for the magic she waited for him to strike the stone once more before she uttered. "Brisingr."

He jumped back swearing as the fire flared up angrily, almost singing his face off.

Leyana threw her head back and laughed; a rather startling sound considering she'd done nothing but brood all day. The look of alarm on Murtagh's face was hilarious. _Didn't know I could use magic did you?._

"What just happened?" Eragon asked, in response to the sudden outburst.

"The fire it. . ." Murtagh began but Eragon looked at Leyana. She tried to keep a straight face but it betrayed her and split in a wide grin.

"What?" She asked innocently. "It looked like he needed some help with the fire."

"You could have killed him, Leyana." Eragon growled.

"It's a shame it didn't." Said she, as if already bored with the conversation.

Eragon gave her a hard look, not unlike the one Brom would give when irked; in fact it was startling at how similar they looked.

"Fine." Leyana said, raising her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry."

"And it won't happen again." Eragon affirmed.

Leyana raised an eyebrow at command in Eragon's voice her but she nodded slowly. "Yes, It won't happen again. Promise."

Murtagh glared at her from behind Eragon, and she more than happy to return it.

They had to keep watches that night, in case the Ra'zac chose to make anymore surprise visits. Leyana assumed first watch while Eragon and Murtagh got some rest. The rise and fall of Saphira's great lungs was the only sound to be heard while Leyana stood sentinel.

When it was time to swap watches with Murtagh she, with great satisfaction, woke him with a swift kick before crawling into her own bedding. A devious smile danced upon her lips as she slipped into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**SOOO sorry for the long wait, I just got back to school and haven't had time to write, but enough of my excuses! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited, and followed this story! 3 I honestly cant write another chapter without at least 1 review idk why its just this weird compulsive thing!**

**I myself don't particularly like this chap but that's probably cause it took me so long to write, I want to pick things up a bit because I want to hurry up and get to the end of Eragon so I can do my own thing. hopefully I can update next weekend, or as soon as possible! bye bye (:**

* * *

Leyana's vision was hazy but the red veins in the polished obsidian floor stood out vividly as it slid by beneath her. Talon like hands gripped her shoulders and she found she was being dragged down a long corridor. She could not move her head to see who her captors were but the fetid stench raw meat was strong in her nostrils making her heart skip; only one creature she knew reeked as such. Ahead of her were a huge pair of ominous doors, Leyana had a strong feeling that something bad lay behind them and fear bubbled inside her as they grew closer and closer. Suddenly the scene blurred black and she now stood in their campsite the night the Ra'zac ambushed only the Ra'zac were nowhere to be found. Eragon and Brom were tied together though and Saphira was chained down. _Where are the Ra'zac? And why am I not tied up? S_he quickly put aside her bemusement and went to Eragon and woke him urgently.

"Wha-?" He moan then looked up at her. "Leyana? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I've always been here." She said, frowning.

"But why would you do this? How can you betray me?" He said suddenly hysterical.

"What? I didn't betray you, what are you talking about?" Leyana was become confused and a little scared.

There came a sudden hiss behind her and she whipped around to face the Ra'zac. They emerged from the darkness menacingly and Leyana quickly drew her sword but it turned to dust in her hand. Another hiss came from the opposite side of the camp and she snapped her head again and saw the Ra'zac both holding Eragon and Brom hostage.

"Leyana!" Eragon shouted. "I thought you were my friend, you swore an oath!"

"I am your friend!" She said her throat constricting. Why was he saying this? What had she done?.

"Ssseee what you've done." The Ra'zac holding Eragon hissed.

"It's not my fault, I didn't do anything!." She cried her voice breaking.

Suddenly the Ra'zac yanked back Eragon head and tore out his throat with its beaked face. Blood gushed out and pooled on the ground, as the Ra'zac began to feed.

Leyana tried to move and scream but she could neither walk nor speak, and was forced to watch in horror as the Second Ra'zac did the same to Brom who was still unconscious.

Saphira roared and broke free of her chains but instead of attacking the Ra'zac, her giant blue head turned on Leyana; eyes burning with a terrifying fury.

"No, wait stop! It's not my fault! I didn't do this! Stop!" Leyana tried to scream but Saphira just arched her neck and the last thing Leyana saw was writhing blue flames erupting from her maw and engulfing everything.

Leyana woke with a start. Her heart was thumping terribly in her chest and limbs clammy beneath her blankets. Her eyes snapped open and she saw the pale light of dawn had already begun to spread across the sky. Leyana lay still, staring at the sky while her heartbeat calmed and resumed its usual pace. Such nightmares had plagued her for nearly two weeks and she often woke in the middle of the night and unable to find sleep again. This time thankfully she had gotten nearly a full night sleep and was grateful for that much.

Pushing herself up, she gazed over their camp. Eragon slept blissfully beside Saphira; one hand on her scaly side. A part of Leyana had hoped that one morning she'd wake up and see the shape of Brom sleeping, and things would be as they should be, but that was a silly and childish hope that would never come true. Instead when she looked at his spot where he should lay, she saw a stranger and her mood turned sour.

Leyana lit the fire by magic and sat by the flames seeking there council as she always did when troubled. It was only minutes after she did this that Murtagh woke. He silently rolled up his bedding and filled a small pot with water and put it on to boil. The memories of her nightmares tormented Leyana as she stared deep into the dancing flames and a knot formed in her throat.

She was brought out of her dark thoughts by Murtagh's voice. She frowned at him, annoyed that he spoke to her and in response to the question she didn't hear. "What?" She said sharply.

"I asked if you would like some tea." Murtagh said. "It'll help."

"Help with what?"

He glanced and Eragon before answering. "It's just you look troubled."

"You have very keen powers of observation." she said coldly.

"I was just trying to help." He muttered.

"I don't need nor want your help, I thought by now you would have gotten the message."

Murtagh's face hardened. "Why do you detest me?"

Leyana found that amusing and chuckled. "Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green?, it is just a fact of life I'm afraid, get used to it."

"In that case" he said. "You should get use to the fact that there's nothing you can do to make me leave."

Leyana raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I feel as if I've been issued a challenge."

"Do you honestly think I'm afraid of you?" Murtagh mocked.

She stared at him for a long while before asking. "Why are you wanted by the Empire?"

He seemed caught off guard by the sudden change of topic and she noticed him tense slightly.

"Well?" She asked when he didn't answer. "Fine don't answer, I could care less either way."

Eragon had woken sometime ago and lay listening to his friend's conversation. It pained him to see Leyana in such distress and that she chose to deal with her pain by lashing out a Murtagh. It had been just over a week since they departed from Brom and although he knew it would take a long time for the scars to heal, for them both. This was the second time death had paid a visit to him and he, with the support of Saphira knew how to cope but it seemed Leyana was becoming worse by the day, and he feared she would soon implode.

Eragon sat up; Saphira opened one beautiful blue eye lazily.

"Good morning," Eragon said, kicking off his blanket and shuffling toward the fire.

Murtagh returned the greeting and they both had a hot cup of tea. While Leyana chose to exclude herself, knees up and resting her head on her elbows; a headache threatening her sleep deprived brain. Another dreary day lay ahead and Leyana felt herself deteriorating slowly from lack of sleep.

The terrain slowly began to change from greenery bustling with life to rocky plains inhabited with little more than sandy-grey hares that blended into their environment.

The lack of game meant Saphira was forced fly miles away to find food as she could not subsist on the stringy hares that darted across the pale grasslands and down rabbit holes that could easily brake and ankle in if you weren't surefooted.

Their party angled north-east, roughly following the Ramr River and as the weeks went by Leyana relaxed somewhat and stopped with her nasty barbs and japes but her tone was still icy, making sure her distaste for Murtagh had not shifted. When they chanced upon a town Eragon would visit the jail in disguise, searching for his dream woman, while the others would buy supplies. One of the larger towns they encountered had a large Inn that doubled as the local pub. The two story building stood on stone foundations, with timber walls and a thatched roof of straw.

Leyana stood out front; eyeing up the establishment. Murtagh watch from across the street where the horses were tethered outside store where Eragon was buying supplies. It was early evening and the sun low in the west. The sounds of music and laughter floated out to her ears before she entered.

The air it's self seemed intoxicated with song and drink; to her right on a raised platform stood a bard singing a merry tune, behind him a fiddle player and a flautist played their instruments with jubilation. People crowded the tables closest to the stage and they seemed to be celebrating something; or just making merry for the hell of it. Cutting through the room Leyana went to the bar, only to find it empty. She tapped the bell in the counter. "Excuse me?" She called into the room behind the bar. No answer. She repeated it three times before giving up and sighing exasperatedly. Glancing to the side she saw there was a man at the end of the bar watching her closely. He looked, Leyana estimated, in his late forties. His hair; cropped short and greying at the temples with smiling dark eyes. He had a comely face for his age and his clothes were finer than most, albeit a bit travel worn. At his side was a broadsword and draped over his lean shoulders was a long black cloak.

Leyana smiled politely before turning away to scan the room for anyone who may prove helpful. When some men called for more beer, a serving woman stood up from the throng and went to fetch it. Leyana intercepted her and asked if she knew where the innkeeper was.

"They'll be back in a bit. Take a seat 'n 'ave a drink while you wait." She said, Leyana could see she was half tipsy too.

So Leyana slipped into an empty booth on the left, closest to the bar and watched the musical trio. She would have enjoyed this place, the music and laughter reminded her of Carvahall when the Traders came round but then memories of recent events and their current situation dampened her mood. The minutes were dragging on and Leyana was becoming more and more impatient, evident by the constant tapping of her forefinger against the table, and they man at the bar who continued to watch her wasn't helping. In fact the way he watched her was disturbing, it was like she was a potential thief in a store and he the guard.

Just then the door open and Murtagh strode in. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sitting." She said, loathing the conversation already.

"You're supposed to be seeing if there are any rooms available."

"Well the bloody innkeeper isn't in at the moment" She snapped.

He made a noise of annoyance and went off in search for assistance. Leyana noticed the man at the bar inspect Murtagh with a sudden mixed expression of alarm and curiosity.

Leyana thought that odd and watch on intently. Murtagh finally went to bar looking around, regarded the man with a nod then turned casually and walked to her.

"Get up." He said suddenly serious.

"What? Why?" She asked, frowning.

"Just get up and follow me to the door." Something in his voice gave her a bad feeling.

"Why should I?"

Murtagh glanced back to the bar. "We need to leave right now."

Puzzled and a little annoyed Leyana sighed. "Fine, whatever." And they exited the building.

Outside it was darkening. "Okay, what was that all about?" She demanded, following Murtagh over to where Eragon stood by the horses, looking a bit puzzled as to where his companions had disappeared off to.

"There you are, are there any rooms?" Eragon asked.

"No." Murtagh answered and mounted Tornac. "And we should leave now."

"Why?" Leyana and Eragon asked together.

"There are wanted posters of both of you in the Inn." He said.

"What? Where? I never saw any posters." Said Leyana.

"Of course you didn't, but fortunately I did. The man at the bar didn't escape your attention I hope."

"No, but what does he have to do with anything?" Leyana asked, noticing she was the only one not mounted, so she climbed onto Cadoc.

"There was no doubt that he recognised your, and it was only a matter of time before he acted."

"Was there anything else on the posters?" Eragon asked, as they spurred their horses into a slow trot out of town so as not to draw attention.

"Not really." Murtagh answered before they burst into a gallop once out of town.

Night was well on and they had travelled nearly three miles before it was deemed safe to make camp. While dinner cooked they discussed their plans, a discussion that Leyana actually took part in.

"We'll have to be more cautious around towns" eragon said. "The towns north are bound to have posters too."

Leyana sighed. "We need to find this Dormnad and fast."

"If he is even still alive." Murtagh added.

"There's that to consider too" Leyana agreed with a shrug. "We can't out run the Empire while still within its borders for long. It's only a matter of time."

"We've managed to escape capture so far." Said Eragon, trying to be optimistic.

"Not without loss." Leyana reminded. A silence followed her words.

"That man at the bar seemed more interested in you than me;" Leyana said to Murtagh." in fact he looked like he knew you.".

Murtagh shrugged. "I've never seen his face before, and I never forget a face. He must have mistaken me for someone else."

Suspicions floated in Leyana's head. Although she didn't like Murtagh, she was by nature a very curious person and couldn't help but want to dig up his secrets and why he was wanted by the Empire. And it only seemed fair, he knew why they were wanted and yet they knew near to nothing of his past.

"From now on, we should only enter a town if terribly necessary, other than that we can live off the land and avoid most settlements." Eragon declared. They all agreed.

As the weeks blended into a month, they noticed a considerable change in the weather. Spring was well and done and the heat of summer was warming the land, and they soon found themselves at the edge of the vast plain they had crossed with Brom months ago only this time they were on the opposite side. Leyana gazed northwest longingly, Carvahall lay on the far side, nestled in Palancar valley. Leyana entertained a small fantasy of spurring Cadoc out into the plain of wispy yellow stalks and riding back to Carvahall, back to her home, back to Fabian and her Mother. But it was naught more than an Idle fantasy and she soon pushed it from her mind. The nightmares became less frequent but no less horrifying in their content. Eragon eventually healed and unwrapped his side for the last time. That day Leyana was in an exceptionally good mood. She had had a blissful sleep the night before, uninterrupted by spectres that tormented her dreams. They had camped by a stream that broke off from the Ramr River and wined silently through the trees that flourished near the river's edge. The sun was low but the air still warm, and crickets chirped around them. Murtagh was whittling a piece of wood by the fire and Leyana was laying on her back dozing peacefully when the sound of a blade being drawn made her open her eyes.

"Now that I'm healed, do you want to spar?" Eragon's question was for both of them. Murtagh answered. "With sharpened swords? We could kill each other."

Leyana chuckled and lay her head back down. "That we could." she said. "But you needn't fret so much, Eragon"

"Hand me your sword for a moment." Eragon said. Murtagh hesitated but gave Eragon his hand and a half sword, and watched curiously as he guarded its edge with magic as Brom had taught them.

"There, now we won't cut each other to pieces, but don't worry I can undo that once were finished." Eragon said, returning the blade to Murtagh. "Leyana will you join us?"

She rolled onto her elbow "I think I'll sit this one out if that's alright, I'm not really in the mood to spar."

Eragon shrugged. "Suit yourself. Shall we begin?" He settled into a crouch, and then suddenly attacked. Murtagh met his blow in mid air and then the fight began. Back and forth they hammered each other neither gaining an advantage. Leyana sat up and watched fascinated, not even Brom's spars had been this intense. Leyana had to admit Murtagh was indeed skilled with a sword, he and Eragon seemed so evenly matched that the fight may not end until they both dropped dead with exhaustion. After what seemed ages Eragon called. "Enough Halt!"

And they stopped mid blow and staggered to the ground panting heavily. Leyana let out a long whistle. "Whoa, that was probably the best fight I've ever witnessed." She exclaimed, laughing.

Murtagh gasped for breath then to Eragon. "You're amazing! I've studied swordplay all my life but never have I fought one like you."

"You're just as good," panted Eragon. "The man, who taught you, Tornac, could make a fortune with a fencing school. People would come from all parts of Alagaësia to learn from him."

"He's dead." Said Murtagh shortly.

"I'm sorry."

Leyana's opinion of Murtagh rose by a minuscule amount, she still disliked him, but he was a great swordsman so she guessed that deserved a bit of respect.

The next evening they sparred too, but Leyana withdrew once again.

When they were less than a week from Gil'ead, Eragon had just finished blunting Murtagh's sword with magic when Murtagh said. "I want to fight you." He pointed the sword at Leyana.

"What?"

"You heard me, Eragon told me you where just as skilled as he with a blade, I'd like to see if its true."

"I'm not sparring you." She said obstinately.

"Why not? So far all I've heard from you is talk; why not back up your threats?"He taunted.

Leyana looked at Eragon and he shrugged and smiled. The truth behind her reluctance was that she was almost positive that Murtagh's swordplay surpassed her own and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of besting her.

"I'll go easy on you if you'd like." He said.

"You will do no such thing." And she stood and unsheathed her sword. He was calling her out and she had to stand up to the challenge, even if she did lose. Eragon retreated to Saphira and sat, eager to watch the showdown.

It took a few seconds to blunt her blade before she took up a defensive stance. Murtagh mirrored her then said with a mocking grin. "Ladies first."

Leyana was cursing mentally, dreading the outcome. She remained still and studied her opponent before striking quickly, he deflected it easily. She repeated these little clashes until he said. "Come on, are you going to keep dancing around or are you going to fight?"

Charging in head first wasn't her style but right then she dearly wished to remove his pretty face from his shoulders.

Suddenly she struck, with a series of quick blows, as she expected Murtagh blocked them and retaliated with his own. He was stronger than her, that was apparent, and fast but then again she was fast too, and instead of using brute force she aimed for weak spots in her enemies' defences. Although Leyana hadn't sparred in a long while she was proud at how well she held herself. Their fight spread across the entire campsite, and Leyana found herself being hammered back more often than not and her arms trembled with each blow Murtagh dealt. She found a window and kicked him in the stomach, he stumbled back and she had a moments respite before he was upon her again.

The end was near and she grew angrier and angrier, knowing she was losing. In the last few blows from Murtagh she let her anger out and surprised him with a sudden flurry of mad blows. The pent up emotions of the past month were released and tears stung her eyes. But Murtagh ended it with a complex manoeuvre that knocked her sword out of her hand.

Fury masked her face and she picked her sword up and threw it at him with a scream then stormed off through the tress towards the river, muffling a sob.

Murtagh stood there with a surprised look and said. "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry." Eragon said, standing. "It's not your fault." And he followed the direction Leyana had stormed off to.

This was the implosion he had predicted, but he did not know what repercussions it may have.

Leyana sat with a huff, the river rushed noisily a few feet away. As she expected Eragon appeared and sat down, putting and arm around her and pulling her into an embrace.

They said nothing for a while, just sat and watched the last of the suns light glitter off the river.

"I want to go home." Leyana said, finally.

"I know."

"But I can't." Her voice cracked.

Eragon didn't answer but stared out at the river.

"I'm sorry for before." She said. "I just got so angry. At everything. . . At myself"

"Why are you angry at yourself? You have done anything wrong."

She pulled away from his embrace. "Yes I have, I've been rotten and spiteful and ruining everything."

"No you haven't."

"Come on Eragon, I know you hate me being such a bitch to Murtagh."

"Why _do_ you hate him so much?" He asked, not denying her words.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I'm just being immature and stupid. I wanted to make him leave so it was just us and maybe things would be a little like they used to. But then I saw how such good friends you've become and I was so angry and jealous."

"You were jealous? Of Murtagh?" Eragon sounded surprised and amused.

"Yes but if you tell him that I'll kill you."

Eragon laughed. "I promise I won't say a word."

There was another long silence.

"I miss him so much." Leyana said.

"Me too."

"He warned me this could happen. But I don't know how I can stay true to my oath when I can't even stay true to myself." She said.

Eragon looked at her. "What oath?"

She wasn't supposed to mention that, though now that she had what was the harm in it?

Leyana wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "When we were in the spine, when you attacked those Urgals and were unconscious. We talked about you and what possible fates lay ahead. He asked me to swear to stay with you always and help you with your endeavours and to protect you from those who sought to corrupt you."

Eragon was troubled and touched at the same time.

"But I haven't been much of a friend lately, and I'm sorry." Leyana apologised.

"You don't need to apologise, I understand."

Leyana sighed. "And I'll try to be nicer, from now on."

Eragon smiled and they walked back to camp. Murtagh was sitting down by the fire studying her sword. He looked up when they returned, expecting Leyana to explode at him for holding her sword.

Instead she walked calmly over to him and said, although difficultly. "I'm sorry for what I did before." She then hesitated and added. "And I'm sorry for how I've treated you. You didn't deserve any of if."

He was a bit puzzled but said. "That is fine." And he handed her, her sword.

She took it quickly, and as she turned away he said. "Your an amazing swordsman, It is rare for a woman to have such skill with a blade."

Leyana wasn't sure if he was mocking her or genuinely complimenting her sword skills. In the end she just muttered 'thank you' and sat down, keeping to herself.

_That wasn't so bad._ She thought but it was still difficult to keep her bruised ego in check and refrain from staring a quarrel.

_Let's just hope Dormnad is alive and willing to take us to the Varden. _Leyana didn't know how much longer she could take of being in exile. _And if Dormnad does take us to the Varden then Murtagh will leave of his own accord and I won't have to force myself to be nice. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Damn it! First off I really need to apologise for not updating in like 3 weeks! When I first started this story I didn't expect that I'd have a life! lol I've been so fucking busy with my internal exams and getting credits and have had fuck all time to do ANYTHING! literally my life right now is a balance of School, sleep and coffee so please forgive me for my poor attendance to the fanfiction universe.**  
**  
okay so I know this chapter seems like a bit of a big leap for Leyana and Murtagh's relationship but it's mostly because there were bigger problems to deal with. In the next chapter things should be a bit more normal once there all out of Gil'ead, but still things will be different even if only a little.**

**long chapter to make up for absence.  
Replies to reviews will now be at the end of chapters Okay ;)  
Also I cant guarantee when I can update I'll just try get it up as soon as I can .**

* * *

They mounted a rise and brought their horses to a halt. Before them lay Gil'ead; a dark, barbaric looking city, a large stone keep rested in the centre. Beyond the city, Isenstar Lake was no more than a hazy line in the north. It had taken them over a month to reach Gil'ead and now that they finally made it, Leyana wasn't sure she wanted to go any closer. Its dark log houses and baying dogs weren't exactly welcoming. They angled the horses to the right and into a cluster of trees. There they made camp behind the boughs of a large pine that was bent over so as to form a wall of dark green pine needles.

While their meagre dinner cooked, they discussed their plan. It would be Murtagh who would go to Gil'ead to search for Dormnad, as they all agreed the danger of Eragon going in would be too high, and Leyana made it apparent that she had no desire to nor did she know the city. In the end Murtagh was the one to go into Gil'ead. A quiet part of Leyana's mind was contented with the possibility of Murtagh being captured but then Eragon declared he would rescue him should that happen and she rolled her eyes irritably, but did not speak her mind.

"Very well" Murtagh said. "Unless there's trouble, I should be back within a couple hours. Make sure there's some food left for me." He then swung onto Tornac and rode away towards the city.

"I hope nothing goes wrong." Eragon muttered quietly.

Leyana refrained from making an ill comment and instead said. "Eragon, There is something I've been meaning to discuss with you."

"What's been bothering you?" Leyana could sense he slightly dreaded what she had to say, but she went on anyway.

"Well, as you know I have been trying to. . . discipline myself from being hostile towards Murtagh, which I am only doing because I trust you and you seem to trust him, but it bothers me that we know nothing about him."

"He has no obligation to explain his past, and nor do we. He doesn't pry into ours so why should we him?" Eragon said.

She sighed "Let me explain why what you just said was very stupid." Leyana said. "First off do you know what you are Eragon?"

"I'm a dragon rider." He answered, cautious about the conversation.

"Right, now if you weren't already aware, both the Varden and the Empire are fighting a war over you." Leyana explained.

"Why are you telling me things I already know?"

"Because you don't seem to understand!" She cried. "Whether you like it or not you are probably the most valuable person in Alagaësia and you don't understand how dangerous it is to travel with someone you know nothing about, and how dangerous it is to others."

"I thought you said you were going to stop acting like this." Eragon asked.

"I'm not acting like anything" she defended.

"Really? Because it looks like you're just reverting back to how you were before."

"For goodness sake Eragon!" Leyana shouted. "Look, I admit that I don't particularly like him, but that is irrelevant at the moment. What I'm trying to say is maybe you should consider learning a bit about him."

"I have learnt a bit about him." Eragon said. "If you weren't so hell bent on getting rid of him and gave him a chance, you would have too."

Leyana clenched her jaw but backed down. "Forget I said anything, at any rate if we find Dormnad then we can go to the Varden and Murtagh will go his own way."

They ate there food silently and Leyana lay down on her bedroll and dozed while Eragon and Saphira watched Gil'ead and waited.

_Let him fret, _Leyana thought. _If anything happens well then that's too bad. I'm not going to lose any sleep over it._ And she slipped into a comfortable slumber.

She was woken by the sound of hooves. She sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"So you survived." She commented when Murtagh jumped off Tornac scowling.

"What's wrong?" Eragon asked

"Did anyone follow me from Gil'ead?" Murtagh asked going straight to the fire, where they had left his share of food.

"We didn't see anyone."

"Good. Then let me eat before I explain. I'm starving."

Leyana assumed things went well else he wouldn't have been so calm. She stretched and plopped herself down by the fire beside Eragon. Murtagh ate with gusto and said with his mouth full.

"Dormnad has agreed to meet us outside Gil'ead at sunrise tomorrow. If he's satisfied that you're really a Rider and that it's not a trap, he'll take you to the Varden."

"Great." Leyana said cheerfully. "Then I guess we'll be seeing you then."

Eragon elbowed her side. "Ow," she laughed.

"So what happened?" Eragon asked Murtagh.

"It's a rather simple thing." He said spooning more of the plain stew into a bowl. "But all the more deadly because of it: I was seen in the street by someone who knows me. I did the only thing I could and ran away. It was too late though, he recognised me."

"You're quite popular it seems." Leyana remarked, referring to the incident at the bar.

He gave her a dark look. Then Eragon said. "Would you friend tell anyone?"

Murtagh gave a strained laughed. "If you had met him, that wouldn't need answering. His mouth is loosely hinged and hangs open all the time, vomiting whatever comes to mind, I'm sure you can relate." He smirked at Leyana and she narrowed her eyes humorously "But the question isn't whether he will tell people, but _who _he'll tell. If word of this reaches the wrong ears we'll be in trouble."

"Splendid." Leyana muttered quietly.

"Well I doubt that soldiers would be searching for you in the dark." Eragon said. "We can at least count on being safe until morning, and then, if all goes well, we'll be leaving with Dormnad."

"Only you will be accompanying him. As I said before, I won't go to the Varden." Mutagh said.

Leyana smirked at Eragon, she knew he wanted Murtagh to stay and she couldn't help but feel a great sense of triumph when Murtagh confirmed his departure.

Eragon and Murtagh talked for a bit before they all went to bed.

Leyana was roused by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Rolling over she gave Eragon and irritated look for being woken at such an early time; dawn hadn't even began to show.

"What?" She growled looking around she noticed Murtagh was awake too, sword drawn and glancing around suspiciously.

"Shh," Eragon hushed. "There are horses nearby." He whispered.

_No shit, we have horses remember? _She wanted to say, but instead she jumped to her feet and snatched her sword up, retreating to Saphiras side with Eragon and Murtagh.

They stood there on high alert, well as alert as one can be when woken in the middle of the night. A savage snarl to the side made them start and a broad chested Urgal stood there, waving its weapons and roared. Eragon barked "brisingr" and the Urgal exploded in a flash of blue energy.

Leyana's attention was drawn away when more Urgals barrelled their way up the opposite side. Her heart skipped for a seconded before she jumped out of the way of an axe which would have beheaded her. She could hear the sound of steel as Murtagh and Eragon attacked the Urgals. Leyana slashed and ducked beneath the Urgals corded arms and drove her blade into the back of its neck. A smile graced her lips and her blood pumped exhilaratingly through her veins as she dove in again.

Saphira tore any Urgal she could ensnare in her talons apart in a bloody splatter. Leyana lost herself in the heat of the fight; magic and steel were her weapons. Suddenly she was clotheslined by an Urgal, landing on her back with a thump, and the wind knocked out of her. She coughed and tried to grab her sword which had fallen from her grip, but the Urgal that had knocked her down, drew its huge axe up to deliver a fatal blow. Out of nowhere Murtagh appeared and slew the Urgal; its axe landed beside Leyana who snatched her arm away before it was chopped off.

"Get up!" Murtagh barked, and without waiting, hoisted her to her feet and shoved her sword into her hands before he intercepted the Urgals that were surrounding Eragon.

Leyana heard Eragon shout something but it was unclear over the noise. It was hard to tell where everyone was in the dark but Saphira's savage snarls were unmistakable, and Leyana found her legs knocked out of underneath her by Saphira's tail. It was an accident of course but that didn't stop Leyana from swearing angrily as she staggered up again. Something gripped her arm and at first she thought it was Murtagh again, but to her horror she was lifted from the ground by a Urgal. Its ugly face was distorted in a hideous snarl and Leyana stabbed at its face frantically, her dangling feet kicking wildly. Her sword sliced the Urgals face open and it did exactly what she had hoped it wouldn't; it threw her. Leyana sailed through the air and into the dark away from the battle; unable to see the ground clearly she landed heavily on her side and rolled violently some feet before coming to a halt on her stomach. Dazed and winded she lay in the dark out of sight and mind as the sounds of the battle faded then suddenly ceased. Footsteps too light to be an Urgals ran over to her.

"Leyana are you hurt?" Murtagh's voice asked.

She groaned and pushed herself up. "I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy."

"Good, come on then we need to hurry." And Leyana found herself hauled up once again.

"Where's Eragon?"

"The Urgals took him." Murtagh answered shortly striding away

"What? Why? We have to go get him!" She cried following and almost tripping over the body of an Urgal.

"Then hurry, they can't have gone far."

Leyana scanned the ground for her sword, and then ran after Murtagh.

"Where's Saphira?" She asked as they ran through the trees.

"She flew away; I think she's going to try cutting the Urgals off."

It was still dark and Leyana tripped numerous times but kept her feet, suddenly Saphira communicated her bringing troubling news.

"Murtagh, Saphira said the Urgals are less than a mile from Gil'ead," Leyana said, ducking under a low hanging branch.

"Why would they go that close to the city?" He wondered aloud.

"You didn't let me finish." She puffed. "There are soldiers going out to meet them."

Murtagh swore. "Tell Saphira not to land."

"Why?"

"We can't give them a reason to harm Eragon, if she fly's in there they'll threaten to kill him just as the Ra'zac did." Murtagh said, between breaths.

"But what if they just kill him anyway?"

When he didn't answer, Leyana relayed the instructions to Saphira who was reluctant to comply, but understood the risk she would put Eragon in should she attack.

Just when Leyana thought she couldn't run any further, they came to a break in the trees where they had a view of the area in front of Gil'ead.

"Stop!" Murtagh said and quickly pulled her back before she shot out into the open. "Look."

She narrowed her eyes to see a small band of Urgals standing ten feet opposite a group of some thirty soldiers. A man clothed in black and red with sanguine hair, stood at the front of the soldiers, he appeared to be conversing with the Urgals.

"What are they doing?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Murtagh answered, startlingly close to her ear. Only then did she realise he was still holding her from when he had pulled her back. Leyana quickly shoved away from him and returned her attention to the confrontation in front of her. One of the Urgals stepped forward, slung over his back was the limp form of Eragon. It was troubling how many times she seen him unconscious. The red man commanded something and two soldiers stepped forward and seized Eragon's body from the Urgal, who picked him up with little effort and handed him over.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are they giving him to-" Leyana said, before it clicked.

"The Urgals are working for the empire." Murtagh concluded.

"W-what do we do?" Leyana asked, genuinely lost and worried.

The soldiers and the red man began to walk back towards Gil'ead, while Urgals stood in a group grunting and speaking some unintelligible language.

"We can't take that many soldiers, not this close to the city, even with Saphira. We'll have to sneak in somehow and break him out." Murtagh said, looking around. "Come we need to get out of the area, the Urgals would have told them of us and I don't fancy being arrested or killed."

"But we can't just abandon him like that!" Leyana objected.

"We're not abandoning him. We're coming back but we can't help him if we're capture too." And with that he turned and ran back to the campsite.

Leyana gave one last lingering look towards Gil'ead and was startled to see the Urgals gone. Disturbed she quickly followed the direction Murtagh had gone.

When they returned to the Urgals strewn campsite Saphira landed heavily, tearing at the earth with her great talons. Her tail whipped through the air, knocking down one of the pines in a shower of splinters and needles.

Murtagh kept his distance and looked at Leyana as if telling her to do something about the rather pissed dragon tearing up the area.

"Saphira, it's going to be fine, we're going to get him back, I promise." Leyana said stepping forward cautiously, trying to calm the steaming dragon.

_"I should have stayed with him. I should have been there to protect him." _Saphira's voice rang in Leyana's mind.

"It's not your fault, we're going to get him back, and we won't let him go again." Leyana said, mustering enough confidence grasp Saphira's huge head.

"We're going to get him back." She repeated, gazing deep into Saphira's large sapphire eyes.

_"And never let him go." _

"Yes." Leyana ran her hand along Saphiras jaw.

"I hate to interrupt but we really should make haste, the Urgals could be anywhere." Murtagh said seriously. Then in a gentler tone he added. "Saphira, can you fly above and keep an eye out for Urgals or soldiers?"

Anger flared inside her suddenly and Leyana turned on him hotly, then strode over and gave him a powerful shove. "This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" He growled in defence.

"If you had have been more careful in Gil'ead this wouldn't have happened."

Saphira roared and whipped her tail. _"This is not a time to argue! Go and ride I shall fly above."_

Leyana shot a sour look at Murtagh before they quickly packed away their things, careful to avoid the dead Urgals that were scattered about. Saphira took off into the predawn sky, while Leyana and Murtagh rode away.

"Where are we going?" Leyana asked, after a while.

"We don't want to be anywhere near the campsite when dawn comes. There will be reinforcements out searching for us." Murtagh replied, Snowfire ran alongside Tornac.

"But we can't go too far," she objected. "What if they take Eragon out of Gil'ead?"

"You can speak with Saphira cant you? Tell her to fly above Gil'ead and report back if there is any suspicious movement."

Leyana didn't exactly feel right about giving orders to a dragon, least of all Saphira, but it did seem necessary so she cast her mind out for Saphira. In doing so she unintentionally touched Murtagh's mind, but found it surrounded by a solid wall. _That's strange._ She thought, only people who had been trained could guard their minds so securely.

At last she felt Saphira's mind. _"Saphira, could you also keep watch on Gil'ead to make sure they do not take Eragon from there. We are going to be too far away to see ourselves." _

_"I will, but you and Murtagh must be swift with a plan. I will not sit idly by while Eragon is in danger." _Then Saphira's presence faded.

"She's agreed to keep watch" Leyana told Murtagh. He nodded and they rode on.

They rode until after dawn, circling the city by a wide margin, until they were on the opposite side; northeast near where the Ramr River met with Isenstar lake.

When they stopped it was late morning, the sun shone brilliantly upon the land and Gil'ead was no more than a dark smudge on the horizon. Leyana felt almost like they were abandoning Eragon but she knew they had to keep their distance from the city for the meantime. _The Urgals are working for the empire! Well that explains a lot. _But then she remembered the desolation of Yazuac and felt a sick. She'd known the Empire wasn't particularly kind but to allow the slaughter of an entire village? It was incomprehensible. Leyana rubbed her temples; her body ached from being tossed by the Urgal and her mind was a jumble or anxiety, confusion and anger. The latter was cause by the fact that she hadn't the slightest clue on what to do and would have to work together with Murtagh if they wanted to save Eragon.

"So what the plan?" She asked with a tired sigh.

"Well," Murtagh said sliding off Tornac. "At nightfall I'm going to go to Gil'ead and see what I can find, and then we can work on it from there."

"That's it?" She asked, annoyed. "And what of me? Am I just supposed to sit here doing nothing while you take off?"

"Pretty much."

She was about to launch a verbal attack but he quickly cut her off. "Alright calm down, and just listen. I'm only going to see what the situation is in Gil'ead and then I'm coming back. There is no way I can break into the keep and rescue Eragon all by myself I'm going to need both you and Saphira. I know you hate me and quite frankly I don't like you either but right now we need to put out differences aside to save Eragon. "

It took her a long time to answer as she was arguing with herself, but eventually the mature side of herself won and she pushed aside her ego. "Fine I'll stay, just don't get captured when you go tonight."

He nodded, and she swore she saw his mouth twitch with a smirk for a second.

Half a league away Gil'eads lights glowed dimly in the dark. Leyana strained to keep her breath steady as she paced back and forth impatiently. It was the second evening since Eragon's capture and now they were ready to go in after him. Saphira drifted overhead just as impatient as Leyana.

"Hurry up!" She hissed to Murtagh who was picketing the horses back behind some trees.

He strode back quickly. "Patience isn't one of your admirable attributes." He remarked, as they started off at a brisk pace towards Gil'ead. She didn't answer him.

He then asked. "Did you bring the coin?"

She retrieved the pouch and held it up, the coins jingled inside. "I still don't see why we have to pay so much," she returned the purse to her belt.

"The man names his price." Murtagh shrugged.

"Yes but what's stopping him from going straight to the guards once we're in?"

"Oh I'm sure he will, but by the time he does it will be too late."

"Why don't we just kill him? Save us the money." She suggested.

Murtagh laughed. "You can't just kill people because you don't like them."

"Why not?"

"Because it's called murder and it's wrong to kill without reason."

"I have a reason: he's emptying our purses and then turning us in. I see that as a perfectly fair excuse to kill him. And don't start with me about morals" Leyana noticed the sideways glance he gave her.

"So if someone displeases you, your first reaction is: kill them?" He asked.

"Pretty much." She said with confidence. "If I don't like you, you die." It was a playful boast and not entirely serious.

"Well I'm still breathing, so that must mean you like me." He said.

"don't push your luck or that could change dramatically." She warned.

"I'm not worried. If I ever come to that, I can take you."

She stopped in her stride. "Oh really?"

He stopped too and turned to face her. "Of course, or have you have forgotten how I bested you the other day?"

She shorted before resuming her pace. "I'll admit you are a fine swordsman but you forget I can use magic, and you could burst into flames in a split second of I wanted to."

"But you won't." He smirked.

"You sound very confident of that."

He made no reply and they continued on in silence to Gil'ead. Leyana occasionally spoke with Saphira who was high above the city flying in large lazy circles.

When they reached the cities edge Leyana and Murtagh pulled the hoods up on the cloaks that Murtagh had procured when visited the city earlier. He also somehow got hold of a fake beard to obscure his face whereas Leyana only had a long strip of cloth to wrap around her face.

"You know for a city that is supposedly meant to be one of the largest military outposts in the Empire, they have really poor security." Leyana commented quietly, when they slipped between the buildings, sticking to the shadows.

"That's because most the soldiers are stationed in the keep. I suspect they've upped the security due to Eragon's imprisonment." Murtagh replied.

Murtagh navigated them through the city effortlessly, avoiding the few soldiers that patrolled the streets until they came to a stout building a block from the keep.

"Wait here." Murtagh said, crossing the street and knocking on the stained wooden door. Leyana pulled her cloak tighter as she watched the door open and a man with a pox-scarred face peered out. Murtagh and the man exchanged a few inaudible words before he motion her to come over.

"This it eh?" The man asked.

"Just me and her, like I said." Murtagh said. The man nodded. "Alright, be out in a bit." And the door swiftly closed.

"Can we trust this man?" Leyana asked, pulling the cloth down from her face.

"He's agreed to take us in through the servants entrance with him when he goes in for his shift but that's it."

She nodded, then the door swung open and the man stepped out, his eyes flashed over Leyana from head to toe before turning to Murtagh. "You were right, not bad." Then he started off down the road.

Leyana's mouth hung open for a moment. "What did he just say?" But her question was ignored. Insulted more than flattered she grumbled and replaced the cloth back over the lower part of her face and hurried after them.

The servant's entrance was a single grated gate, leading through a passage in the stone wall surrounding the keep, then a second bolted iron lade door opening into the courtyard. The man unlocked these with the set of keys he had at his belt and they passed through into the courtyard undetected. They were led around the building to the opening of a scullery shoot, here the man stopped and turned around.

"Alright, this is it. This chute leads to up into the kitchens, I'm sure you can find your way from there. Now I've held up my end of the bargain, time to pay up."

Murtagh gave Leyana a nod and she pulled out the bag of coins, handing it over reluctantly. The man weighed it in his palm then flashed them a sly grin. "My thanks, good luck to you on whatever it is your doing"

"Thank you for your help." Murtagh said. The man bowed mockingly before striding off to use the proper entrance.

"I still think we should have killed him." Leyana remarked.

Murtagh pried off the grated bars that sealed the scullery chute. "Hey, we should be grateful he took us this far."

The stench that assaulted Leyana's nose was awful. "You didn't say anything about climbing through a scullery chute" She complained, just as Murtagh disappeared into the hole.

_The things I do for you Eragon. _She thought before climbing in after Murtagh. The chute was nearly a sheer vertical drop and was extremely difficult to scale. Leyana had to use her legs and arms to slowly inch her way up the slimy channel.

"This is bullshit." She swore with great effort and glanced up to see Murtagh climbing out the top. Gritting her teeth with her back to the wall she pushed with her legs and slid up until she was near the opening.

"Murtagh?" She whispered, wondering if he'd left her. Shuffling the last few feet she readied to push off from the wall and grasp the edge of the opening, when suddenly Murtagh appeared above.

"Come on," he whispered, pulling the beard down over his face.

"I could use a little help." She hissed, feeling her legs beginning to tremble at the effort.

Murtagh offered a strong arm and she took it gratefully, just as her legs gave way.

In a few seconds Leyana was out and standing in a small dark room with cupboards lining the walls a large sink that drained into the shoot they just emerged from. Murtagh drew his bow and went to one of the two doors, opened it and peaked out before closing it again.

"You ready?" He whispered.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Leyana answered, gripping her hilt then grinned. "Let's go break Eragon out of prison." And with that the door opened and they slipped out. They swiftly ran down the halls, trying best to stay unnoticed and slaying any man who saw them before he could raise the alarm. Leyana didn't think twice before uttering the magic words or slipping her sword between their ribs. They had a mission to do and only a small amount of time to do it, she couldn't afford to let the lives she ended bother her.

"The cells are just up here, though the banquet hall." Murtagh told her. "Pass me those keys." She tossed them to him. She'd taken them from one of the slain guards.

At the end of the corridor they halted at the sound of many footsteps around the corner. A squad of six soldiers were marching down the hall and entered what Murtagh had said was the banquet room. Once the soldiers were out of the hall they crept up to the entrance of the banquet hall; the soldiers were obviously passing through on their way to the cells.

"I'm going to go take care of them and find Eragon." Murtagh said. "Stay here and kill anything that comes through this door."

"Okay, but hurry, we only have a few minutes left." Leyana cautioned before Murtagh hurried off through the room and down the stone stairs at the other end.

All through the stone fortress the shouts of soldiers echoed. _I'd say they've found a few of their dead friends or that prick that let us in told them. _She thought standing by the entrance her back to the stairs Murtagh descended. She tensed when soldiers marched passed outside in the hall. Tightening her grip on her sword should any of them step in and see her pressed against the wall but the sound of their footsteps receded and Leyana relaxed.

She glanced down with an odd fascination at the blood smudged across her blades edge but snapped out of it when heavy footsteps sounded in the stair. She quickly crouched by a table uncase someone who was not Murtagh or Eragon emerged. She breathed a sigh of relief and stood when Eragon staggered up followed Murtagh who had a body slung over his shoulder.

"Who the hell is that?" She demanded running over.

"An elf." Murtagh grunted, laying the woman on the table. Leyana quickly inspected her. She had long midnight hair with a thin but muscular body. The elf was absolutely beautiful by all standards and Leyana hated her instantly.

"Leyana!" Eragon exclaimed happily, and gave her a quick hug.

"Are you hurt at all?" She asked tearing her gaze away from the beautiful woman.

"No, just a bit tired and hungry."

"That's good." She smiled but the sounds of soldiers made her serious again.

"Eragon?" Murtagh asked. "Can you tell Saphira to wait another five minutes?"

"Whatever you're planning to do, I don't think we have much time." Eragon said.

"Just tell her, and stay out of sight." Murtagh snapped, running off.

"Where are you going?" Leyana called after him but he was gone.

"Leyana hide!" Eragon said alarmed, at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

They both dove under a table; Eragon dragged the unconscious elf under as well.

Ten soldiers entered the room, sweeping through hurriedly, looking beneath only a few tables before going on their way. Alone once again Leyana straightened up.

"Alright Eragon: explain." She motioned at the elf.

"It's her! The woman I dreamt about." He exclaimed in a whisper.

"Eragon we can't bring her with us!"

"She's an elf Leyana! An elf! We can't just leave her here." Eragon argued.

"I don't give a damn who or what she is, we came to save you not every other bloody prisoner here. Our plan didn't involve a fourth person!" Leyana exclaimed angrily.

"She's coming with us" he said firmly.

Rolling her eyes Leyana crawled out of under the table cursing Eragon under her breath. Murtagh returned carrying Zar'roc, a strange bow and an elegant sword without a sheath. After the exchange of weapons Leyana pulled Murtagh to the side.

"Is this still going to work?" She asked. "I mean the extra weight of the elf wasn't accounted for."

"I know but we're just going to have to make it work. He's not giving up his elf anytime soon." Murtagh said, glancing at the ceiling briefly.

"What now?" Eragon asked. "We can't hide here forever; the soldiers will find us eventually."

"Now," Murtagh said, stringing his own bow. "We wait. Like I said our escape has been arranged."

"You don't understand: there's a Shade here! If he finds us we're doomed."

"What!" Both Leyana and Murtagh exclaimed in unison.

"In that case tell Saphira to come immediately. We were going to wait for the watch to change. But delaying even that long is too dangerous now." Murtagh said.

"Why didn't you tell us this before!?" Leyana demanded.

"I didn't get a chance to."

They all stiffened at the sound of men running nearby. Placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head, Leyana sighed. "Let's just hope the Shade doesn't find us."

A cold chuckle filled the room. "I'm afraid it's far too late for that."

They all spun around to face the red man that Leyana and Murtagh had seen outside Gil'ead, he stood at the end of the room, a long thin sword in hand.

"So my young _rider, _do you wish to test yourself against me?" The shade sneered.

Murtagh drew his sword. "I'll take care of him." He said quietly.

"No," Eragon replied under his breath. "He wants me alive not you. I can stall him for a short while, but then you'd better have a way out for us."

Eragon stepped forward drawing Zar'roc, when they were only a few feet apart the ceiling boomed and screams of men echoed through the stone. The disturbance on the roof did nothing to distract Shade and Rider as they suddenly clashed back and forth. By the look of the fight Eragon was losing, and the noise from the roof getting louder. Leyana was push back up against the wall by Murtagh as a chunk of the ceiling came loose and demolished the table not two feet away from them. She couldn't hear anything but the bone chilling sound of splitting stone and the air was clogged with dust and debris but over the noise she heard Eragon roar. "The dragons!" Before half the ceiling was torn away she saw Eragon leap back and the Shade pierced in the shoulder by one of Murtagh's arrows.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to stop me." The shade said, snapping the arrow off with two fingers. The second arrow caught him between the eyes. The shade howled in agony, covering his face before disappearing in a cloud of dark mist.

"You killed him!" Eragon exclaimed, getting to his feet.

"I'm not so sure." Murtagh said.

Leyana felt slightly ashamed that she had stayed against the wall the whole time but then soldiers poured into the room and hemmed them all in back against the wall, spears aimed at their chests.

"Saphira now would be nice." Leyana shouted up towards the gaping hole in the ceiling.

As in answer Saphira poked her huge head in and announced her presence with an almighty roar, sending a few of the soldiers running for the exit, but the majority held their positions. Tearing off the last of the ceiling Saphira jumped into the demolished banquet room. The remaining soldiers scrambled to avoid falling chunks of timber and stone.

In all the confusion Eragon and Murtagh secured the unconscious elf into the saddle straps then climbed on Saphira's back.

Snapping out of her confused daze she bound up onto Saphira behind Murtagh, firmly wrapping her arms around his torso as Saphira lurched and climbed out onto the roof. The night air hit them suddenly and Leyana was alarmed to see archers spilling onto the roofs.

"Saphira you have to take off now!" Eragon shouted up front. Unfurling her wings Saphira ran to the edge of the roof then jumped out into the open air. Leyana's stomach flipped as they dropped alarmingly and she almost threw up.

Below and behind the musical twang of arrows being loosed hissed through the air towards them. Saphira snarled as arrows pierce her wings and she rolled to the left to avoid the next volley.

A poisonous hiss reached Leyana's ears seconds before pain exploded in her right shoulder as an arrow embedded itself in her flesh. Her vision flashed red and she muffled her cry of pain against Murtagh's back, tears prickling in her eyes as they soared off into the night.

* * *

**SO whadaya think?**

**Restrained. Freedom: Yeah there's drama but give me a heads up if you think I over do it k? Right on to your question! she knows if she hounds Murtagh Eragon will intervene and she doesn't want to have to deal with his bullshit as well and she figures if Murtaghs going to leave soon why bother? in the future chapters she's going to press him harder regarding all her suspicions. oh and as for the wanted posters it really was of Eragon and Leyana. The man at the bar recognised Murtagh for a different reason. can you guess what it is? And btw this isn't the last time we're going to be seeing Mr bar man, but you'll have to be patient**.

**booklover1598: thank you very much! XD**

**Anon: Thank you! I know how you feel exams suck hard!**

**DragonSlayer2187: Oh thank you! sometimes I'm a bit iffy on chapters but I'm glad you found it fine! :) And thanks for the advice, I only said that because I don't want to bore people with stuff they've read before and I'm just super eager to customise the storyline after Farthen Dur but your right I shouldn't rush! And yes thing between Murtagh and Leyana are going to get better. Unfortunately the same cant be said for her and Eragon. . . **


	19. Chapter 19

**SO sorry for the delay! I've been wanting to post for weeks but I never seem to get around to writing, and when I do, I don't do much as I have a VERY poor attention span and get distracted easily. Just the other day I was working on this and for some reason felt an overwhelming urge to make pancakes. lol But the term is over and I got a two week break whoohoo! which means I will have more time to write.  
Anyways I want to thank my reviewers SOOOO much! I got in trouble a few weeks back cause I was checking my emails on my Ipod in Food and Nutrition class and when I saw I had new reviews I actually squealed! well what do you expect from a 15 year old!?**

**Now for me personally this chapter isn't my best and I feel bad for giving such a poor chapter after such a long wait but oh well!**** Oh and you may have noticed I changed a few things such as the rating and genre but that's because I was thinking about the future and as Leyana grows up she enters the adult world which means more serious and or mature themes okey? :) now enough of my rambling. . .**

**Review thingy's are at the bottom.**

* * *

Saphira dipped and wobbled as she struggled to fight the unrelenting pull of gravity. Her mighty wings strained with enormous effort under the unaccustomed weight on her back. Leyana gritted her teeth as the turbulence jolted them, sending pain to pulse through her right shoulder and down her back. The shaft had buried itself deep within her flesh and she could feel the arrow head scrape against her shoulder blade when she moved her arm. It was only about a minute and a half before the ground grew closer and they dropped to a heavy landing. Saphira skipping a few steps to stop from throwing her passengers off, but that didn't stop them from being jostled violently. Leyana screwed her eyes shut and tightened her grip around Murtagh, enduring the pain until Saphira finally came to a shaky stop, her wings splayed out on the ground.

Eragon was the first to dismount, hugging Saphira fiercely and cooing words of comfort while Leyana remained latched to Murtagh.

"We're on the ground now, you can release me." Murtagh said.

"Oh, sorry." She sucked in her breath and lethargically began to unwrapped her arms, but the movement caused explosive pain to erupt in her shoulder once more and she whimpered involuntarily.

"What's wrong?" He twisted around to see her.

She grimaced and motioned at her shoulder. "It appears I've picked up a souvenir."

He leaned out to see what she was talking about then swore. "Here, we need to remove it." He said, climbing down from Saphira.

"You think?" She snapped, before swinging a leg over the side. Her sarcasm was ignored and she quickly slid off Saphira. Murtagh led her across the clearing to where the horses were picketed.

"Sit down." He commanded. She happily acquiesced as her stomach curdled and she plopped down onto her knees. Leyana looked over to Saphira. "Eragon is she alright?" she hated how shaky her voice was.

"She's been hit a few times," he said running his hands along Saphira's wing. "But nothing too serious."

"Good." Leyana breathed.

Eragon glanced over at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her pained look.

Murtagh crouched behind her and placed a hand on her back near the arrow.

"Stay still, this is going to hurt." He warned, a hand closed around the shaft and she flinched.

"I don't give a damn if it hurts just pull it out." She said straining to keep her voice steady.

"You've been shot?!" Eragon exclaimed, pausing in his healing of Saphira's wounds and rushing over.

"It's just one arrow, I'll be fine. Go tend to Saphira; she's more important than me." Leyana

Said, waving him off.

"I've got this, Eragon. Go help Saphira." Murtagh reassured.

Eragon frowned worriedly but returned to Saphira, whose heavy breathing rattled the night air.

"Alright here go's." Murtagh warned once more and she sucked in her breath in anticipation for the pain. There was a few tense seconds before his grip tightened and the arrow was swiftly yanked from her flesh. Leyana gasped but didn't cry out, instead she doubled over and hugged her knees as every pulse sent a wave of mind numbing pain to rake through her. _Come on Leyana! Harden up, it's only one small arrow, you're not going to die. _Steeling her nerves she straightened up and took a deep breath through her nose.

Murtagh tossed the arrow aside and handed her his wineskin. "What's this?" She asked confused.

"For the pain." He said simply.

She unstoppered the lid and sniffed it cautiously.

"It's not bloody poison; you don't need to be so suspicious." He laughed slightly. "Drink. It'll help."

She frowned at him. "Thanks, but I don't think getting drunk is the solution, in fact in our situation, it's likely to cause more problems."

"Fine, give it back then." And he reached for it but she extended her arm away from him.

"But." She said. "That doesn't mean I'm going to turn down a free drink."

He smirked and Leyana brought the wineskin to her lips. She pulled a face at first but a second mouthful let her taste buds grow accustomed to the tart taste. _Oh I forgot how good wine tasted. _She smiled to herself, momentarily forgetting the throbbing pain in her shoulder to relish in the warmth that slithered down her throat. She was yanked back to awareness when the bottom of her shirt was hiked up and cold fingers brush against the bare skin of her back. She squirmed forward with an embarrassing squeak.

"What the hell are you doing?1 She demanded incredulously whipping around to face him.

"It needs to be bandaged." Murtagh explained simply.

Leyana though for a moment and gave him a long indecisive look. "I'm sure I'm not going to bleed to death." She said, coolly.

"I don't think you'll bleed out either, but it needs to be covered before infection sets in." He reasoned.

"Then I'll heal it with magic" she hissed. "You can keep your hands to yourself!"

An indignant look flashed across his face for a brief second but disappeared so quickly Leyana wasn't sure she'd seen it at all.

"Fine." He said with an air of indifference and stood.

Leyana watched as he strode over to assist Eragon, leaving her to her own devices.

She didn't really mean to be so brash but he _did _overstep a boundary, even if his intentions were only to help_. _Although she wasn't a vain girl she still felt very self conscious around Murtagh. Despite what she thought of him, she could not deny the fact that he was very handsome and she couldn't help but feel mildly attracted to him, which irritated her more than anything.

After another mouthful of wine, she decided not to worry and commenced tending to her wounded shoulder. She slipped her left hand onto her right shoulder, feeling the sticky blood and wincing as her fingertips brushed against the sensitive flesh. As the last syllables left her lips, the magic began to take effect. She didn't know as much of healing magic as she'd like to and she was positive she had not the energy to heal it completely. Instead she opted to scab it over and let it heal on its own. _It's going to be a pain but I'm just going to have to suck it up._ When she'd accomplished what she'd willed, she sighed and leaned back on her palms. There was commotion in her peripheral, as Saphira underwent the painful extraction of an arrow from her wing and Leyana watched in sympathy. She would have gratitude beyond bounds to the dragon for flying them out of Gilead

Taking a steadying breath she hobbled over to Cadoc and climbed into the saddle, glad to be off her feet.

Eragon appeared at her side. "Are you alright?" Eragon asked, obviously finished with Saphira.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." She replied.

He frowned. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Yeah me too." she said in discomfort.

"Thank you for coming back for me."

Leyana scoffed. "What else did you expect me to do? If I was captured you would do the same for me, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." He smiled. "And something tells me I might have to get you out of trouble in the future anyway."

"Most likely." She admitted with a shrug and they both laughed.

"We may want to consider leaving now." Murtagh interrupted, spurring Tornac around.

Leyana cleared her throat with a cough. "He's right, we don't want any more trouble with soldiers. Lets put as much distance between us and Gil'ead as possible."

The hours pass without event as they rode through the night and into the wee hours of morning. When the pale light of the approaching dawn simmered in the east they decided to stop; too tired to go any further. Bleary eyed and yawning, they followed Saphira's direction to where she'd appointed their camp site. They found her drinking from a stream at the base of a small cliff.

Leyana slid lazily from Cadoc's back and went to the stream, splashing her face with the cool water. Behind her Eragon called Murtagh over to help him relieve Saphira of her passenger. Leyana passed a quick glance over her shoulder while she rubbed the filth from her hands. _Huh, I completely forgot about her. _Once the woman was lowered to the ground Saphira and Eragon hovered over her. The way Eragon gazed down at the elf irritated Leyana immensely and she turned back around with scowl. _Just what we need: a distraction. _

She stood and walked over to Cadoc. Drying her hands on her pants she retrieved the wineskin she's been given to help dull the pain. She hadn't touched it since they'd set off earlier. _I should probably give this back. _She thought, taking sip.

"As far as I know, she's the first elf the king has captured. Ever since they went into hiding, he's been looking for them without success-until now." Murtagh said.

"So does this mean he's found them?" Leyana asked joining them.

Murtagh shook his head. "I don't think so; I think she was captured by chance. If Galbatorix had found the elves, he would have declared war and sent an army after them. Since that hasn't happened, the question is: were Galbatorix's men able to extract the elves' location before we rescued her?"

Eragon answered. "We won't know until she wakes. Tell me what happened after I was captured. How did I end up in Gil'ead?"

Leyana chuckled and took another sip of wine before offering it back to Murtagh murmuring a quiet 'thanks'. He accepted it and took a swig himself before answering Eragon's inquiry.

Eragon was deeply troubled at the news the of Urgals working for the empire. Leyana watched as he processed the information. His thick brows pinched together and he looked up at Leyana.

"That means. . . Yazuac?"

She nodded sombrely. He shook his head, glowering. "This will mean war!" He exclaimed. "Once the people of the Empire learn of it, they will rebel and support the Varden."

"Even if they did hear of this, only few would make it to the Varden. With the Urgals under his command, the king has enough warriors to close the Empires borders and remain in control, no matter how disruptive its people are. He can shape the Empire however he wants, and though he is hated, people could be galvanised into joining him if they had a common enemy."

"And who would that be?" Eragon asked, confused.

"The elves and the Varden." Murtagh replied simply. "With the right rumours they can be made out to be nothing but outlaws waiting to steal your lands, rape your women and enslave your children. Farmers and simple folk are very impressionable and it takes only a few words from the right people to alienate the Varden. They could even say that the Urgals have been misunderstood all this time and are our allies to thwart these enemies that threaten our lands. I only wonder what Galbatorix offers them in return for their service."

Leyana couldn't deny the truth in what he said. Reminiscing on the time in Morns tavern with the Traders, their words, as false as they were, had influence. All it took was a skilled tongue and you could convince people of anything.

"It wouldn't work." Eragon denied, shaking his head. "No one could be deceived that easily about the Urgals. Besides why would he want to do that? He's already in power."

"But his authority is challenged by the Varden and not to mention Surda, which has defied him since it seceded from the Empire. Galbatorix's arm is weak outside its borders and as for people seeing through his deceptions, as I said he can make them believe anything he wants. It's happened before." With that Murtagh fell silent and stared moodily off into the distance. Leyana yawned. She was tired, hungry and sore. Her gaze once again fell on the elf and she squatted down to inspect her more closely. High cheekbones, thin nose, flawless skin and not to mention those lips! Leyana felt deformed and dirty compared to the epitome of beauty that lay before her. She shook her head dismissively and sat back on her bottom. _Elves should stay in their forests. _She thought bitterly.

"We should make a bed for her." Eragon said, dragging himself up.

"Go ahead." Leyana mumbled, making it clear she wasn't going to help, and wandered back to Cadoc.

While Murtagh and Eragon made a bed for the elf, Leyana was going to lay down her own. She was exhausted and quite frankly didn't give a damn if they were set upon by soldiers.

Leyana's attention was caught by a startling image of Eragon unlacing the back of the woman's shirt.

"What the hell are you doi-. " the words died in her mouth when she saw what lay beneath the leather.

The elf's back was slim and muscled as expected, but was covered with scabs and scars varying in size. She's been whipped and burnt with hot irons, and any unbroken skin was matted with purple and black bruises.

Leyana stared wide eyed and she suddenly felt overwhelmed with pity. "Oh my. ." She whispered, and approached carefully.

"Can you heal this?" Murtagh asked, obviously disturbed.

"I-I don't know." Eragon stuttered. "There's so much."

There was a moment's pause then Eragon pulled of his gloves.

"This is going to take some time. Can you get me some food? Also, boil rags for bandages; i cant heal all her wounds."

"We can't make a fire without being seen." Murtagh objected. "You'll have to use unwashed cloths, and the food will be cold."

Eragon grimaced but nodded.

"I'll get the rags." Leyana volunteered and hurried off.

With Saphira by his side lending her strength, Eragon got to work healing the mural of abuse that decorated the elf's back. Leyana had watched from his left, in her brown eyes were a mixture of pity and awe as she stared fascinated at the elf. Eragon felt bad that she had gotten hurt in the rescue and he had offered to heal her shoulder but she was insistent that he save his energy for the elf. Hours passed slowly as he laboured; only pausing to eat and drink. When he saw that disfiguring marks continued round onto the front of the elf's torso he reverently turned her over then hesitated unsure how to proceed. Leyana noticed his hesitation and no doubt the blush that crept into his cheeks, and she touched his arm.

"How about I take over from here" she said softly, a knowing smile on her face. "Go have something to eat and rest."

Eragon looked at the elf once more. "Are you sure?"

She nodded but he knew she was tired, he could see it plainly on her face but her eyes held a determination he dared not argue with. He knew Leyana wouldn't do anything to harm the elf but he still felt reluctant to leave her.

"Go on." Leyana urged.

He nodded and murmured "Thank you."

Murtagh was resting his head on his forearms when Eragon joined him, giving the women some privacy. He sat with a heavy sigh; Murtagh looked up and acknowledged his presence with a nod. After a period of mutual silence Eragon mustered the energy to speak.

"So how _did _you get into the castle?"

Murtagh rubbed his face tiredly. "Well, We got into the keep through a servants entrance after paying off one of the kitchen hands, then there was a rather unpleasant crawl through a scullery shoot"

Eragon nodded slowly then in a lower tone said. "And what was Leyana like through all this?"

Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Eragon felt slightly embarrassed but elaborated "Well you've obviously settled your differences in some way or form, because you didn't kill each other and managed to rescue me. So as a friend I'm curious as to how you came to this understanding."

Murtagh glanced over to Leyana who had her back to them, before answering. "I see, well I cant claim to know her well but even I could tell that your capture really scared her."

Eragon frowned, although being captured wasn't something he chose to do he still felt remorseful for causing such stress to both Leyana and Saphira.

"I think she had a reality check and realised she couldn't act like that anymore. Not with your life in danger."

"So do you think things will be better between you two?"

Murtagh shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Either way, I'm not particularly bothered."

Eragon mulled over this for a minute then looked up at Murtagh. "You risked your life for me; I owe you for that. I couldn't have escaped on my own. Thank you."

"I'm glad to help." Murtagh said and inclined his head. "My main worry now is how we're going to travel with so many men searching for us. Gil'ead's soldiers will be hunting us tomorrow; once they find the horses' tracks, they'll know you didn't fly away with Saphira."

Eragon glumly agreed, but had no ideas to contribute at the moment so a silence fell over them. The occasionally murmur drifted over from where Leyana healed the wounds in areas that seemed inappropriate for Eragon to heal.

The sun had just detached itself from the horizon and began its voyage across the sky, when Leyana wordlessly dragged herself over, laid a blanket down and collapsed like a sack of potatoes, leaving Eragon to finish with the elf. She was utterly exhausted and was out like a light moments after she lay down.

Her entire being seemed to cease as she was consumed by a sweet, dreamless slumber, but when she found herself woken what seem only like seconds later, devastation tumbled down over her. Someone was gently shaking her shoulder murmuring something but she didn't want to hear it, so she turned over attempting to fall asleep before her consciousness became too aware.

The voice spoke louder and shook her harder. Furious she barked. "Fuck off!"

"Leyana!" Voice said angrier and she identified it as Murtagh, which did nothing to lighten her mood.

"Get up we're leaving." He said.

Leyana cracked her eyes open and was blinded by how bright the world was. _Must be near midday. _She guessed by how high the sun was. _That means I've only had an hour or two of sleep. Why are we leaving so soon?_

"Oi come on get up." And he shook her harder.

"Touch me again and I will stab you in the face." She hissed venomously.

Murtagh made an irritated noise. "She's not listening. You wake her up." And he strode away.

_Good. _She smiled to herself triumphantly. "Leyana" she heard Eragon call. "I'm sorry but we have to leave, come, we can sleep in the saddle."

She groaned and rolled onto her back. "Fine!" She shouted, wincing as her shoulder throbbed.

A few minutes later, and after a ridiculous amount of grumbled curses, a zombified Leyana begrudgingly climbed up onto Cadoc. Eragon secured the still unconscious elf to Saphira with a gentleness Leyana had never seen before. The same anger from before twisted her inners when Eragon's gaze lingered on the elf's face longer than it should have and Leyana yanked Cadoc's reins around, ignoring the slightly amuse look Murtagh gave her.

* * *

**booklover1598:** THANK YOU! I love you! :) I want to give you a hug!

**Retrained. Freedom: **yeah this was a part that puzzled me. I mean how could Saphira talk to Murtagh directly when he keeps his mind guarded 24/7? and if he did let her in to communicate wouldn't she have found out his heritage? I dunno, I just figured having Leyana as a translator seemed more plausible I guess.  
And yes Saphira carrying 4 people is shocking, but then again this is fanfiction therefore I think I can bend the rules physics just a wee bit?...cant I? for the benefit of my story lol

**GaaraSandNiN: **Thank you! Soo much! I hope I can make this story a good as I've imagined! :) 3 I honestly don't know what to say!

**Anon: **LOL thanks! you know when you see someone and you experience instantaneous hate? well maybe not everyone's had that, but I sure have. Like when I met this girl at school and she was all like "omg!" 'jk illy bay" and she was pretty and popular and I hated her soo much. but you know what the worst thing was?... when I talked to her she was really intelligent and kind, which only succeeded in pissing me off more lol. I'm so sorry for the delay and I'm really happy you like my story.. oh and I promise there will be more leyana/Murtagh in the next chapter.

**DragonSlayer2187: **cheers! and sorry if you were expecting a bit more in this chap but there will be more interaction in the next chapter.

**Kountoall:** OMG you don't understand how much it means to me to get praise like that! it's just makes me go all. . .asdfghjkl! you know. lol and I think your getting at something with the whole 'bonding over her hate for arya' but there's a few other little elements thrown in too. ;)

**BlueRose22: **oh thank you! And yes this will be a Leyana/Murtagh story so YAY! I guess, if that's what you want? eheheh

OK THATS IT. . .I THINK. OH AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm alive! I really am! and I haven't abandoned this story! I just wanted to clarify that.  
Okay I'm not going to bother with a huge apology I'm just gonna say :I've been busy and lost the will to write for a while plus I had to re-write this chapter 3 times.**

**Now I know this is quite short and probably a little bland but what ever I'm posting it! things should get more interesting next chapter okey?**

**Oh and A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE FAVORITED,FOLLWED AND REVIEWED! ITS AMAZING! AND WE BROKE 50 REVIEWS WITH ONLY 19 CHAPTERS!  
Oh and I drew a little doodle of what leyana might look like -on a good day, not atm just go on deviant art and type in 'Leyana-OC'**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**REVIEWS R AT BOTTOM :)**

* * *

_We can sleep in the saddle._

Eragon's words echoes mockingly in Leyana's matter how tired she was or how steady the terrain, sleep continued to evade her. The day had been warm and the sun bright, but it only served to lull her into a dreary daydream as they rode south. They dared not stop for food or rest; determined to keep going until the sun simmered in the far west and the deepening shades of evening crept across the sky in its wake.

When they finally stopped at dusk, Leyana wasted no time inhaling dinner, desperate to satisfy the beast that growled and gnawed at her inners.

"Where are we going to go?" Leyana asked after being mute for most of the day.

"I'm not sure." Eragon answered rubbing his tired eyes.

"Well you better figured it out soon," Murtagh interjected. "We can't keep up this pace; we aren't gaining any ground on the soldiers. Another day or two of this and they'll be sure to overtake us."

"Well what else are we going to do?" Eragon snapped. "It's not like we can all just climb onto Saphira's back and fly away. Perhaps if it was just three of us and we were willing to leave the horses and all our supplies behind, we might make it away, but with the elf too? Impossible." Eragon sat back with a huff and a frown.

"If you want to go your own way, I won't stop you. I can't expect you to stay and risk imprisonment." Murtagh said.

"Don't insult me," Eragon muttered. "After all you've done for us, I'm not going to abandon you to the empire, poor thanks that would be."

Murtagh bowed his head. "Your words hearten me," he paused. "But they don't solve our problem."

"What can?" Eragon asked.

"Well," Leyana said, feeling slightly reinvigorated. "For a start, where are we?"

Eragon retrieved the map from his bags and rolled it out in front of them. It was difficult to see in the failing light and Leyana wished they could light a fire, but it would only serve as a beacon for the soldiers hunting them.

"I'd say we're somewhere around here," Murtagh said, pointing to the map. "Southeast of Gil'ead."

Leyana leaned closer and examined the map, pondering the different locations but inevitably her gaze settled on Carvahall. Feelings of longing and regret made her throat constrict as she stared fondly at the tiny black dot that marked her home.

"I just wish she could tell us where the elves are; perhaps we could seek sanction with them." Eragon said, gesturing at the elf.

"I doubt that, even if she did tell us their location there's no guarantee that they would welcome us. Why would they want to shelter us anyway? The last riders they had contact with were Galbatorix and the forsworn, and I doubt that left them with pleasant memories." Murtagh said.

"Well we have to go somewhere and we can't rely on a race that has withered away to a no more than a myth in the minds of men." Leyana clarified suppressing her homesickness and focusing on their predicament.

Murtagh laced his fingers together thoughtfully. "I think the only thing we can do is leave the Empire. The few safe places within it are far from here and could be difficult to reach without being caught or followed. There's nothing for us north except for Du Welden Varden, which we might be able to hide in, but I don't relish going back passed Gil'ead. Only the Empire and the sea lay westward, to the south is Surda, we you might be able to find someone to take you to the Varden. And to the east. . ." He shrugged. "To the east is the Hadarac Desert stands between us and whatever lands exist beyond it."

"I've always wondered what lands lay in the east." Leyana said with a dreamy air.

Eragon frowned, his bold brows knitted. "It's too dangerous to go to Surda. We would have to traverse most of the Empire, avoiding every town and village. There are too many people between us and Surda to get there unnoticed."

"So you want to go across the dessert?" Murtagh asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't be serious?" Leyana burst out.

"I don't see any other options." Eragon shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, that way we can leave the Empire before the Ra'zac get here. With their flying steeds, they'll probably arrive in Gil'ead in couple of days, so we don't have much time. "

"Alright, say that we make it safely across the desert," Murtagh said. "Where to from there? Those lands are well out of the Empires borders. There will be few cities, if any. And then there's the desert itself, what do you know of it?"

"Only that it's hot, dry and full of sand." Eragon confessed.

"That about sums it up," replied Murtagh. "It's filled with poisonous and inedible plants, venomous snakes, scorpions and a blistering sun. You saw the great plain on our way to Gil'ead?"

"Yes, and once before."

"Then you are familiar with its immense range. It fills the heart of the Empire. Now imagine something two or three times its size, and you'll understand the vastness of the Hadarac dessert. That is what you're proposing to cross."

Leyana felt a pit form in her stomach at the thought of such a large piece of land. She still felt uncomfortable in wide open spaces, despite having already crossed the plain with Brom and Eragon.

"No wonder the Empire ends at the dessert. Everything on the other side is too far away for Galbatorix to control." Eragon said.

Murtagh swept his hand over the right side of the map. "All the land beyond the desert, which is blank on this map, was under rule when the Riders lived. If the kings were to raise up new Riders under his command, it would allow him to expand the Empire to an unprecedented size. But that wasn't the point I was trying to make. The Hadarac Desert is so huge and contains so many dangers; the chances are slim that we can cross it unscathed. It is a desperate path to take."

"We _are_ desperate," Said Eragon firmly. _Aren't we ever? _Leyana thought.

"If we rode through the belly of the desert, it would take well over a month, perhaps even two, to cross it." Eragon said. "But if we angle south east, towards the Beor Mountains, we could cut through must faster. Then we can either follow the Beor Mountains farther east into the wilderness or go west to Surda. If this map is accurate, the distance between here and the Beors is roughly equal to what we covered on our way to Gil'ead."

"But that took us a month!" Murtagh exclaimed.

"Yes, but that was because we were hindered due to my injuries, but if we press ourselves we should cover the distance in only a fraction of the time it took us to reach Gil'ead."

Leyana groaned loudly. "Why would we have to push ourselves once we reach the desert? Surely they wouldn't follow us into it?"

"I wouldn't put it pass them. Especially since the Ra'zac can follow us in the air." Eragon said.

Leyana slumped her shoulders in defeat. She didn't think she had it in her to keep going on like this, she had barely slept or eaten in the past two days and was ready to drop.

"Very well before I consent, however," Murtagh said. "Something must be solved. As I'm sure you noticed I brought supplies for us in Gil'ead. But how can we get enough water? The roving tribes who live in the Hadarac usually disguise their wells and oases so no one can steal their water, and carrying enough for more than a day is impractical. Just think about how much Saphira drinks! She and the horses consume more water at one time than we do in a week. So unless you can make it rain whenever we need, I don't see how we can do through the Hadarac."

Eragon assumed a seriously thoughtful expression but Leyana had spent the last of her energy.

"Well I don't really care where we go. You two can stay up and figure out what to do but I'm going to bed before drop dead. Wake me for my watch." She said forfeiting any further contribution to the conversation.

Leyana hastily made her bedding and lay on her stomach so as not to aggravate her aching shoulder. One heavy exhale later and she was in a deep, dreamless sleep.

It was dark when she woke, feeling oddly well rested. The stars were bright and a crescent moon was nearing the end of its journey across the night sky. Eragon was nestled into Saphira, snoring ever so slightly, the unconscious elf lay a few feet away on a blanket. _Stupid elf._ Leyana scowled before sitting up to gazed around the campsite; curious as to where Murtagh had gone. It took her a while but she managed to make out his shape some ways out of camp, he appeared to have his head tilted up towards the twinkling heavens.

Leyana crawled out of her blankets and silently made her way toward him. His head snapped around at her approach and she saw him reach for his sword.

"It's just me." She whispered quickly, raising her hands in surrender.

He gave an irate sigh and relaxed. "You should be sleeping." He said in a low voice.

"I've slept enough," she replied, and without waiting for invitation sat down beside him. "Why didn't you wake me for my watch? Dawn can't be far off."

Showing no objection to her presence Murtagh said "You seemed tired. I didn't want to disturb you."

Leyana was slightly nonplussed about how to respond so she simply followed his gaze to the night sky. It had been a long time since she had actually looked at the stars and appreciated their celestial splendour. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. A mutual silence enveloped them.

"I don't expect they trouble themselves with the woes and struggles of Alagaësia," Leyana found herself saying when she could not stand the silence any longer. "Just nightly spectators, forever keeping their silence while the land below suffers."

Murtagh tilted his head and gave her a sideways look. "You know that's strangely poetic."

Leyana's face broke into a smirk and then she quickly said. "Brom once told me that when a Dragon dies its spirit becomes a star, and then they can rule the skies for all eternity." There was a long pause.

"I miss him so much sometimes." Sadness resonated in her voice and she hugged her knees tighter. "He was the closest thing I had to a father." She didn't know why she was saying this.

"What happened to your real father?" Murtagh inquired softly.

"He died when I was young."

"I'm sorry." He offered.

"There's no need to be," she said. "I barely remember him anyway." Usually she wouldn't divulge anything about her past with Murtagh but after all that had happened she didn't really care. Besides she figured there was no harm in revealing that small aspect of herself.

"What about you?" She swiftly asked, looking at him. "Do you have any family?"

"Uh. . . No, my parents died when I was young."

"Oh," She was a little surprised that he had actually answered. "I'm sorry. That must have been tough."

He didn't answer and another silence fell upon them.

"Um thanks for before," She muttered awkwardly, "You know with the arrow."

"How is it?" He asked.  
"It hurts a bit but it's healing, I think. I mean I can't exactly take a look at it."  
"That is good." Murtagh said quietly.

Despite feeling slightly uncomfortable Leyana took a breath and said. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot." She glanced at him before continuing. "I'm sorry for snapping at you all the time. It's just with all that's happened and what's happening, I tend to get a little. . ." She made a motion with her hands towards her head.

"It's alright." He said, starring off the darkness.

"Really?" She blurted in disbelief. "I mean, even after all the crap I've given you?"

He startled her by laughing "I'll admit on a few occasions you were a bit of a pain, but trust me when I say; I've had to deal with worse. Much worse."

"Really? Who?"

"You don't want to know."

_Oh yes I do! _But Leyana suppressed the urge to delve into further questioning and let out a relieved chuckle. "Well then,"' she said and thrust out her hand. "Let us start over. My name is Leyana."

Murtagh raised an eyebrow in response but when it became apparent that Leyana had no intention of withdrawing her hand, he smirked and clasped it with his own in a firm shake.

* * *

After she had made amends with Murtagh, Leyana had insisted on taking watch until dawn and allowed Murtagh to retire. It still bewildered her how the hell he could still function with almost no sleep or food.

It was only an hour or two later though that Eragon woke, urging them to get an early start.

"So did you find a solution to the water issue?" Leyana asked Eragon, while they were packing away their things.

"Yes," he piped happily. "Instead of creating water or making it rain, I found that I only needed to summon the water up from underground."

"How so?" She asked, curiously. "The desert sand doesn't have any water in it."

Eragon stood in front of her and began to explain. "That's what I thought at first too but then I realised there's always water in earth you just have to dig deep enough." Leyana couldn't help but grin at his enthusiasm.

"So we just need to dig a reasonably large enough hole-which with Saphira's help should be no trouble, and after that it's just the simple matter of summoning the up the water."

"But how much energy would that take?" Leyana asked.

"That's the best part," he grinned. "The water is already there in the earth, all I'm doing is bringing it up so it only takes a little energy."

"Wow. I never would have thought of that one." She applauded him with smiled.

He shrugged happily and continued clearing his bedding.

"So we're off to the Hadarac Desert,." Leyana laughed. "How exciting."

"Just wait till you see it," Murtagh commented, while securing Tornac's saddle. "You won't be so cheery then."

Leyana frowned at him. He obviously didn't catch her sarcasm but she decided to carry on."And what makes you say that? Who knows? I might actually like the desert."

Murtagh let out a bark of laughter. "Oh sure. If you like blistering sunburn and waking up and finding a snake beneath your blankets."

"What's the matter? Losing your nerve over a little sand and sunshine?." She sneered.

"I admit the prospect of crossing the desert isn't exactly appealing but I'm just speaking truth." Murtagh said.

"Well I'd prefer the desert any day as opposed to being locked in a cell or run through with spear." Leyana said dismissively, climbing onto Cadoc. A pale light began to grow in the east, revealing the smoke from the soldier's camps in the distance. It was startling how close they were.

In a matter of minutes they had secured the elf to Saphira and were all mounted.

"Shall we go now?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh's eyes sparked dangerously, a tight smile lifting his lips. He glances towards the soldier's encampment. "I always liked races."

"And now we are in one for our lives!" Eragon said and with that they spurred the horses and their flight commenced.

* * *

**Elemental Dragon Slayer**: Yes this will be a LeyanaXMurtagh so if you're into that yay?and yes I  
suppose other canon pairings like EragonXArya will be in this story too. But it  
makes me laugh because Eragon's like the prince of the friendzone. The king  
being Jorah Mormont from Game of Thrones lol anyway I'm glad your liking my  
story so far. Thanks!

******BlueRose22: **Well that's good! Thanks! :D

******Booklover1598: **Thank you! You're too kind! XD

**Shadows4Twilight:** Aww thank you so much! And I'm really sorry for not updating in like a  
decade.

**A Random Guy:** Omg really? Wow that really means a lot! Thank you so  
much! Haha yeah it should come as no surprise that I'm failing English at  
school lol

**Peanut Butter Makes Diamonds**: : haha I love you penname! When isn't love confusing? haha Thank you so  
much, honestly it's the biggest ego boost. Very good for myself esteem considering  
my family are Neanderthals lol

**Anon:** haha yeah I bumped the rating up to M because things will get  
pretty dark in the future, nothing Leyana can't handle...hopefully. And I'm  
actually 16 now! My birthday was in early august and my older brothers present  
was making me do 13 consecutive shots of vodka haha! I think he was trying to  
kill me..but anyway, moving on , Thank you SOOO MUCH for your nice review!

**Payprklip**:  
Whoa easy there! Hahaha calm your feels! Wow I cracked up when I read  
your review! Thank you, but as much as I would LOVE to write a steamy make out  
scene-and trust me I do-I don't want to rush into it like some hormonally  
enrage teenage girl...wait I am a hormonally enrage teenage girl lol anyway  
this story isn't particularly a romance, more of an adventure with a little  
romance thrown in. So I'm not going to focus solely on the romantic  
relationships at this time BUT they will be addressed.

(This is for restrained freedom -sorry it wont let me write your name for some fucked up reason!)I can totally respect that, I mean as you said: it's your review lol  
anyway I might as well just give you a heads up that I am planning on making Alagaësia  
a more barbaric place than Paolini's original canon which is why I bumped the rating up to M as things could get  
pretty dark in future chapters. I'm really glad that you're still enjoying this  
even when my inspiration well runs dry and chapters may be boring or poorly  
written. Thank you for your support! And cheers for staying around since the beginning!  
You're awesome!


End file.
